


Частная жизнь

by alisahansen



Category: Robin of Sherwood (TV 1984)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 07:43:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 38,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21158084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisahansen/pseuds/alisahansen
Summary: Личная жизнь помощника шерифа — штука непростая, и лучше бы туда не лезть, даже если ты Робин Гуд. Потому что и в этом случае ты не застрахован от кучи сюрпризов. И сюрпризов очень разных. В общем, отправляясь собирать компромат на личного врага, Робин Локсли находился в глубочайшем убеждении, кто как не он должен и даже обязан покарать мерзавца за его вопиющее распутство и положить конец этому безобразию!





	1. В которой ведьмы бывают разными, а чей-то нос слишком любопытным

«От этого дурацкого любопытства нужно было избавиться уже давно!» — пронеслось в голове Робина Локсли, когда он решил проследить за помощником шерифа. Он бы, может, и не стал следить вовсе, но сцена, невольным свидетелем которой он стал недавно, не шла у него из головы. Это еще можно было как-то понять, но вот зачем он… решил собрать доказательства и заставить Гизборна заплатить за свое распутство? На кой черт ему это понадобилось? Однако, теперь отступать было уже поздно.

_незадолго до описываемых событий_

Был прекрасный июльский вечер, и Марион отправилась на ферму Баркисов за каким-то… то ли воском, то ли жиром, или это был прополис, а может и перга? Что это было точно и чего она собралась с этим делать, Робин так и не понял, но решил супругу сопроводить, хотя особого удовольствия это ему не доставляло, все-таки сестры Баркис…

Все в округе знали вредный, склочный характер и острый язык старшей из сестер. Язва она была та еще. Вторая тоже не отличалась кротостью нрава, зато отличалась тяжелой рукой, умением обращаться с пращой и шестом, а также метким глазом. И Робин это все знал не понаслышке. Вот поэтому и особо не хотел тащиться на ферму, но Марион… ей было надо, а отпускать ее одну… этого ему не хотелось все-таки больше.

Жили сестры на ферме одни. Периодически их навещали родственники со стороны отца, но не так чтобы часто, их папаша, старикашка Тодд, замерз еще позапрошлой зимой, когда возвращался пьяный из трактира, а их братец, тоже не малый любитель выпить, сгинул за пару лет до этого вместе с супругом старшей из сестер, потом куда-то пропал и муж младшей. С тех пор они жили на ферме вдвоем, разводили мелкую рогатую и пернатую живность, а также пчел в количестве. И мед у них был просто отличный.

— Тут постой, — мрачно сказала Робину старшая из сестер, которую звали Бесс, и пригласила Марион зайти внутрь.

А когда он хотел было последовать за ними, получил резкое:

— Ты что, глухой? Или тупой? Сказано же, тут постой.

Робин спорить не стал. Однако торчать перед домом, как пугало посреди огорода, ему не хотелось, и он решил приискать себе местечко в тенечке и поукромнее. Там, за домом, на столе под навесом обнаружилась прикрытая лопухом крынка с козьим молоком, поставленным для скисания. Подумав, что от пары глотков не убудет, Робин взял в руки крынку и устроился ждать супругу. Пары глотков ему показалось мало, и он сделал еще пару, а потом еще и еще. Пока в крынке ничего не осталось.

Шмыгнув носом с досады, Робин отставил посуду в сторону и задумался, как бы еще скоротать время. Судя по всему, Марион решила обстоятельно обсудить рецепт с сестрами Баркис, а Робину оставалось только смириться и ждать. Ждать он не любил, но решил устроиться поудобнее и уселся на краешке стола. Вот с этого местечка он и стал этим самым свидетелем.

Только младшая из сестер, Энн, вышла из дома и направилась к курятнику, как через изгородь перемахнул какой-то человек. Робин напрягся, но решил пока ничем не выдавать своего присутствия. Энн же, недолго думая, кто это нагрянул, взяла в руки вилы. И наставила их на незваного гостя. Тот, однако, не испугался. Зато у Робина, сидящего в укрытии, в буквальном смысле отвисла челюсть. Он подался вперед и сбросил со стола крынку, которая разбилась. Но этого никто не заметил. Даже сам Робин, поскольку вылупился во все глаза на пришельца.

Посреди двора стоял Гай Гизборн собственной персоной и пытался отдышаться. На нем было не его обычное одеяние, а довольно потрепанная куртка и штаны простолюдина. Кроме того, он был без оружия и… улыбался, зараза ноттингемская!

— Прошу прощения за беспокойство...

Робин хлопнул глазами. С чего это норманнская скотина заговорил с сестрами Баркис столь любезно. Вил, что ли, испугался? Чего-то не похоже.

— Ты кто?

— Я?

— Ну не я же?

— Меня зовут Гай Гизборн, могу я полюбопытствовать, как тебя зовут, красавица?

— Как, ты сказал, тебя зовут? Гай… Гизборн? Врешь! Так зовут помощника шерифа, оборванец! Кто ты такой?

— Ох, долго жить буду! — весело рассмеялся тот. — И кого-то это не обрадует.

— Чего тут происходит? — из дома вышла старшая из сестер и направилась к младшей.

Марион благоразумно не стала высовывать носа.

— Вот! Свалился на голову… говорит, что его зовут… — начала было Энн, но тут произошло нечто, от чего Робин чуть не поперхнулся.

Помощник шерифа отвесил легкий поклон. Это вот перед этими двумя крестьянками? И заявил:  
— Гай Гизборн, к вашим услугам.

— Вообще-то... видела я издалека этого самого Гая Гизборна, — хмыкнула старшая после некоторого оторопелого молчания.

И приглядываясь внимательней сказала своей сестре:

— Этот, хоть и не сильно приличного вида, но… подозрительно напоминает. Так что, может, в самом деле он. Энн, что думаешь?

— Ну… допустим, — протянула младшая, слегка опустив вилы. — Но какого лешего он тогда скакал по нашему огороду, как олень? Сиганул через изгородь, будто за ним черти гонятся.

— Вообще-то, милые дамы, я так делаю только в двух случаях: по долгу службы и в сложной ситуации частного порядка.

И Робина тут же заинтересовало, что еще за ситуация? Это что за «частного порядка» такого? Что этот ноттингемский мерзавец тут делает вообще?

— А сейчас что было? Первое или второе?

— Второе. Кстати, окажите любезность, сделайте вид, что вы тут никого не видели. Особенно меня, если вдруг спрашивать будут.

— Это с чего?

— Ну... хотя бы с того, чтобы наша следующая встреча не сделалась по долгу службы. А то там у вас под крышей заяц висит… вопрос: откуда он взялся?

Робин поморщился, надо бы вмешаться, хотя выдавать свое тут нахождение…

— А может, это цыпленок такой, — сказала Бесс, уперев руки в боки.

— Ну может и цыпленок, — криво усмехнулся Гизборн в ответ и вдруг подмигнул ей, и Бесс невольно улыбнулась.

— А разве мы тут кого-то видели? — спросила у сестры Энн.

Та еще раз окинула оценивающим взглядом незваного гостя и, помолчав немного, произнесла:

— Да тут собака гавкнет и то новостей на неделю…

— Редкая тишь…

— Ага… Никого нет.

— Чего ж ты хочешь, сестрица, мы на отшибе живем.

— Да уж заметила...

— И не страшно? — встрял в их диалог Гай Гизборн. — Тут же места-то, хоть и заповедные, но разбойные.

— А чего нам бояться? Засов на двери хороший, и топором с вилами не разучилась еще пользоваться, — ответила ему Энн.

— А я еще и с дубинкой и шестом умею обращаться, — добавила Бесс.

— Ага, а меня батюшка к праще приучил.

Гай Гизборн, слушая их, нагло и самым откровенным образом пялился то на старшую из сестер Баркис, то на младшую.

— Так, значит, беспокоиться о вас не стоит?

— Нет, мы сможем за себя постоять, если что. А вам, случаем, не пора?

Помощник шерифа с некоторым сожалением окинул взглядом сестер Баркис еще раз, но решил согласиться:

— Да, пожалуй, что и пора...

Наконец сестрам удалось выпроводить незваного гостя восвояси, и Робин вздохнул спокойно. Теперь надо убираться отсюда самим, пока еще кого не принесло. И он тихо шмыгнул в дом за женой. А сестры так и стояли посреди двора, смотря в сторону, куда ушел Гизборн, хотя того уже не было видно.

— Марион, пошли отсюда, — потянул Робин супругу за рукав. Она отмахнулась, продолжив укладывать в сумку полученное от сестер,и сказала:

— Подожди, я еще не забрала обещанное…

— Так забирай и уходим!

И они направились к сестрам Баркис, которые все еще стояли там же, где видел их Робин, и о чем-то друг с другом переговаривались.

— Вот блудня! — усмехнулась Энн. — Прибьют его когда-нибудь за эти шашни!

— Его на этом сначала поймать надо, уж который год так ловят. И чего? — скептически хмыкнула ее сестра в ответ.

— Так слухи же…

— А чего слухи? Свидетели-то есть? Доказательства? А то заявляют тут разные-всякие непонятно чего… а где, когда, сколько раз и при каких обстоятельствах, сказать не могут.

— Кхм… — Робин решил напомнить о себе. Сестры повернулись.

— Так вы еще здесь, что ли? — удивилась Бесс.

— Я уж думала, вас и след простыл! — добавила Энн.

— Энн, ты обещала дать яйца, — сказала Марион довольно резко.

— Обещала, так дам, — хмыкнула Энн и смерила Робина довольно хмурым взглядом. — И чего на дороге стоим? Вы, чай, не грабить сюда пришли.

Пришлось сделать шаг в сторону. Энн пошла мимо него в курятник за яйцами, а Бесс обратилась к Робину:

— А ты со мной, поможешь козлинки передвинуть…

— Я? — Робин от столь безапелляционного распоряжения своей персоной даже оторопел.

— Ну, коли не можешь, тогда попрошу твою жену, ведь не откажет? Только она не справится, тяжелые они больно.

— Куда надо передвинуть?

— Сейчас покажу.

Дубовые козлинки и впрямь оказались весьма неудобными и тяжелыми. Хорошо хоть тащить недалеко было. Воспользовавшись тем, что Марион уже забрала яйца, Робин, прихватив жену под локоть и наскоро попрощавшись, поспешил покинуть ферму, пока еще чего не предложили сделать. Оно понятно, что помочь надо, только вот ломовой лошадью он не нанимался. Ему в свое время и на мельнице хватило… Тем более, что ему нужно было кое о чем подумать и сделать это лучше всего было в тиши Шервуда и желательно в уединении.

***

— А ведь ему люто завидуют... — задумчиво произнесла вдруг Бесс, когда они остались, наконец, одни.

— Это кому? Этому, что ли? — и Энн, поддернув юбку, чтобы не мешалась, поставила левую ногу на колоду для колки дров и, подняв правой рукой вилы, провозгласила. — Англия, встань с колен!

— Ох, сестрица, я с тобой от смеха помру! — Бесс расхохоталась. — Да нет, конечно! Этот и сам… только не признается ни за что.

— Как, и он тоже? Он-то каким боком ?

— Да все тем же, за что Гая Гизборна тут терпеть не могут все местные мужики. Не выгодно оне на его фоне смотрятся. А все потому, что тот действует там, где те только и могут, что бахвалиться.

— Как и этот тоже?

— И он не исключение.

— А ведь… весь из себя!

— И что? Хвост распускать они все умеют. Не знаю, как он из лука стреляет, не видела, но… ах, козлинки пришлось почти что самой переть. Едрит-помощничек, мать его! Тьфу!

— Да ладно?!

— А то! И если он таким же образом…

— Да ну тебя! Этот вроде любит жену... Про Гизборна же говорят, что он тот еще бабник и домогается женщин, а люди врать не станут.

— Ой, домогается он! И где доказательства тогда? Должны быть, потому что домогательство — это не быстрое дело. Это вокруг да около походить. И если хорошо посмотреть на эту свистопляску, что последнее время творится, то еще большой вопрос… хе-хе… кто и кого тут... домогается.

— Так ведь слухи… вот и доказательства!

— Ну, Энн, ты даешь! Сама забыла, как тебя этот ихний Уилл Скарлет хотел поиметь?

— Смеешься? Это ж была потеха на всю округу прошлым летом. И ведь не отстал же, потаскун, пока оглоблей по башке не треснула.

— Причем одного раза не хватило, мне пришлось ему по хребту добавить. Так что вот тебе и доказательства. Свидетелей-то, как он за тобой таскался, до сих пор целый мешок найти можно. Как ты его треснула, тоже до сих пор рассказывают. Опять же шишка от оглобли на самом… этом… домогателе имелась, и не малая, даже две. Все честь по чести. А тут чего?

— Ну… чего?

— Ну сиганул этот блудня через изгородь и морковную грядку, и что? Вот ежели бы он на этой грядке вставил кому-нибудь… своей морковкой, и мы бы увидели, то это уже другой разговор. А то мало ли кто по огородам шляется и с какими целями?

— Вообще-то да… Зайцев, к примеру, тут, хоть веником гоняй...

— Вот. Так что сказать чего угодно можно. Ты докажи попробуй.

— А еще говорят, — с некоторой расстановкой произнесла Энн, — он... не берет силой и что с ним хорошо… Ты думаешь, это правда? Я про последнее...

Бесс не ответила, она только посмотрела в ту сторону, куда ушел их случайный гость. И слегка вздохнула.

— Может быть, — произнесла она чуть помолчав, — может быть…

***

— Можно войти?

— Ты?

— Я.

— Что, долг службы?

— А разве я с солдатами и при кольчуге с мечом?

— Да, чего-то не видать всего этого…

— Ну значит, частным порядком.

— А… чем обязаны?

— Ну я... Вот зашел узнать, как у вас дела...

— Узнать, значит?

— Да, может, вам чем-то помочь надо?

— И с чего это вдруг?

— Ну... я тут подумал, а не продолжить ли наше неожиданное, но очень приятное знакомство? Вот и интересуюсь, может, чем помочь?

— Помочь, значит?

— Ну да...

— Надеюсь, не так, как местные помогальщики?

— А что такое?

— Да шастают тут порой… разные, говорят всякое про помощь, а потом крынки с молоком не досчитаешься или курицы…

— Обижаете, право слово.

— Ну если ты не из таких...

— Нет, не из таких.

— Так знакомство, значит, продолжить?

— Если вы не против...

Сестры переглянулись.

— Нет, отчего же? Не против. Только сначала запри дверь на засов, — сказала старшая, а потом добавила. — И снимай штаны, до утра они тебе тут не понадобятся.

***

Лежа в постели и прислушиваясь к удаляющемуся стуку копыт, Бесс улыбнулась:

— Вот теперь нам нужно немного удачи, и будет кому унаследовать ферму. И хорошо бы, мы обе смогли это обеспечить.

— Так шансов больше… — согласилась сестра, но тут же нахмурилась. — А если кто прознает, что?..

— Не будешь болтать — не прознает.

— Ну а если кто начнет расспрашивать, откуда у нас?..

— После уплаты нами пени все быстро все забудут.

— Это все остальные, а наши родичи?

— Все очень просто, мы же каждый раз приносим жертву богу плодородия у священных камней? И вот вместо того, чтобы отмахнуться от нас с нашими потребностями и послать нас лесом, великий и милостивый Хэрн послал нам… лешего.

— Может, лесничего? — усмехнулась Энн.

— Это уже незначительные мелочи, которые никому не интересны.

— А я бы не отказалась, чтобы он послал нам его еще.

— Я бы тоже, и кто знает, может и пошлет? А с остальным Баркисы всегда справятся сами, — ответила Бесс, поглаживая себя по заду. Она где-то слышала, что это способствует. Но не могла не думать, что еще больше поспособствовало бы заполучить на пару недель голубоглазого ноттингемского рыцаря в свою постель, желательно безвылазно. Одной ночи может не хватить, но все равно лучше, чем ничего, даже если про подаренное удовольствие не вспоминать.

С ее Виллем так не было. Может, потому, что у пропавшего муженька не было такой дубинки ниже пояса? Может быть. А может, она никогда не хотела своего мужа, за которого ее выдали родители? Да и он ее, скорее всего, тоже. И боялся, считал, что она ведьма. Ведьма? Ну, с какой-то стороны можно и так сказать... Да только не та, что варит всякую гадость и продает как любовное снадобье, хотя священникам плевать, они всех под одну гребенку гребут.

Остальные же, которых она временами пускала в свою постель… наверное, они тоже не особо и хотели ее? Может быть. И опасались, вот это она чувствовала очень хорошо. Но они были мужчинами, способными при удачном раскладе обеспечить ее потомством. Однако… м-да, порой и вспомнить не о чем. Ни имени, ни лица, ни толку, ни проку… И тут появился этот… Вот этот ее хотел, да еще как! И не боялся.

Вот поэтому, наверное, при одном только взгляде на нее этого норманна, стоящего посреди их двора, вдруг сладко заломило внизу живота, и она решилась... Что было в его глазах в тот момент? Ничем не прикрытое вожделение и готовность его воплотить хоть сейчас? Да, но и что-то еще, чего она не знала, но чувствовала. А Энн? По взгляду сестры на этого красавца она поняла, что и та не прочь.

Потом всю ночь, вертясь в постели, Бесс думала, как заполучить желаемое… но так ничего и не придумала. А к вечеру следующего дня чудо случилось само, и он пришел. Встал, переминаясь, в дверях. Смущен? Это он-то с такими наглыми глазами? О чем-то они говорили, она уж и не вспомнила, только он эти глаза свои опустил на миг, а потом поднял, и от этого взгляда у нее все внутри свело судорогой, да так, что между ног мокро и горячо сделалось. Она переглянулась с сестрой, и они не стали ходить вокруг да около.

Ей казалось, что она плавилась, превращаясь в воск или тягучую нестерпимо горячую патоку, и от этого ощущения заходилось сердце… от сладкой ломоты в лоне у нее захватывало дыхание. Перед глазами все плыло, она распласталась на кровати, пошире раздвинув ноги, позволяя делать все, что он хочет. Ее тело лишь качалось вперед-назад без какой-либо ее воли, просто следуя за мощными толчками, и с каждым таким толчком из груди вырывался низкий утробный стон. Скорее всего, что-то похожее происходило со всеми женщинами, кто оказывался с ним в постели. Она слышала сама, как голосила на все лады ее сестра Энн, когда он брал ее.

С ним было хорошо, даже слишком хорошо… как ей никогда и ни с кем не было. Но было кое-что еще, и Бесс это отчетливо чувствовала и осознавала. С самого начала, причем. И все эти женщины, кого он одаривал своим вниманием, наверняка, тоже. Может толком не понимали, но чувствовали-то точно, что не могут покорить этого странного человека, сотканного одновременно из льда и огня. Он как огонь снаружи и лед внутри, а бывает ли у него наоборот? Почему ей кажется, что да? Потому что ведьма? Может быть.

И если да, то кого же он любит всем сердцем, но при этом вынужден быть ледяным камнем? Она ведь на самом деле не хочет знать ответ. Ей достаточно это чувствовать. Да и нужно ли ей его сердце и любовь? Нет, конечно, нужно ей от него совсем другое.

Если им с сестрой повезет и эта ночь не пропадет даром, то на Бельтайн они будут держать на руках своих детей и попросят для них благословение Хэрна, и род Баркисов будет продолжен. А что останется для их отца, который им это обеспечил? Краткий миг острого удовольствия, который он может разделить с кем угодно, но не со своей любовью? Это мало, это почти ничто.

Сегодня она возьмет курицу, свежий мед и хлеб и отнесет это к священным камням. Ей нужно попросить великого древнего бога кое о чем… И не только для себя.

С этими мыслями Бесс потянулась и встала с постели.


	2. В которой Робин Локсли ищет и находит, что хотел, но не знает, что с этим делать

Робин задумал добыть неоспоримые доказательства распутства помощника шерифа. Но тут была небольшая проблема, а именно: как? Сие было далеко не так просто, как казалось на первый взгляд, Робин в этом быстро убедился. И задался вопросом, каким образом этот проклятый норманн умудряется, поимев всю округу, ни разу на этом не попасться? И когда он это делает? Неугомонный Гизборн таскался по графству с несколькими солдатами и чем только не занимался. Может, и этим своим распутством за одним, ну, чтобы совместить? Не исключено. Поговорить бы с кем-то из окрестных деревень. Всегда кто-то что-то мог увидеть и сказать или хотя бы намекнуть… 

Но выяснить что-то мало-мальски определенное не получилось. Были какие-то мутные разговоры, что вроде бы Гизборн совсем недавно пытался подкатить к одной из дочек на ферме Росвелов, но чем дело закончилось, никто сказать не мог, как и то, было ли это на самом деле. Вообще-то к этим девицам клинья многие пытались подбить, в том числе и Уилл Скарлет, только вот папаша Росвел был довольно крут нравом, а его дочки были убеждены, что никакие знаки мужского внимания не стоят собственной поротой задницы... Так что тут все вилами на воде. 

Ходили также разговоры, что кто-то из Анслей приревновал свою жену, но и тут непонятно... был ли причем именно что Гизборн? То есть вроде бы был, но… может быть и нет. 

Слухи, одни слухи и… Джаннет! А чего Джаннет? Это все только с ее слов было, а как она умеет врать, особливо если ей надо, Робин на собственной шкуре убедился. Бррр! Не забудешь, даже если и захочешь! Да и удрала она из Элсдона, как перепуганный олень. 

Так, кто еще? Сара? А что Сара? Гизборн-то ее не домогался с целью распутства, он ее увезти в Честер хотел с целью… А с какой целью он вообще ее?.. Мать твою! Он же тогда на ней жениться хотел, черт бы его побрал! Нет, ну… вот нашел на ком, а? Это же уму непостижимо! 

Нет-нет-нет! Доказательства должны быть основательные и неопровержимые. И вообще! Тут надо все детально выяснить, чтоб не отвертелся!

Прикинув и так и этак, Робин решил, что лучше будет лично проследить за самим Гизборном, когда он один. И вот когда этот тип разъезжает по графству один? Случается порой, что он проезжает через опушку Шервуда… в аббатство, наверное. А не сворачивает ли он куда- нибудь по дороге? Может и сворачивает, куда только? Подходящих местечек тут может быть много… 

Несмотря на все старания, наблюдение за помощником шерифа дало нужный результат только через пару недель, да и то почти случайно. Робин увидел его недалеко от маленькой церкви святой Троицы в Снейтоне. Одет тот был...ну не по служебному, в общем, и это обнадеживало. Гизборн пешком пересек заливной луг и перебрался на другой берег ручья, где ждал его конь… Немного поразмыслив, откуда мог прийти помощник шерифа, Робин решил осмотреть округу и обнаружил сарай, где церковный староста хранил сено и солому для своих овец. Не здесь ли встречается со своими любовницами Гизборн? Местечко вполне могло бы подойти. Предположение вскорости подтвердилось. 

Тот появился возле сарая, в необычной для него простой одежде и без своего обычного вооружения. Да еще и в компании некой весьма привлекательной женщины, одетой как небедная горожанка. Лицо этой красотки показалось Робину смутно знакомым. Где же он ее уже мог видеть? Наверняка где-то тут, в Снейтоне. Надо будет потом проследить уже за ней. Тем временем парочка, осмотревшись вокруг и не заметив никого, скрылась в сарае.

Теперь осталось только… надо точно узнать, что они там будут делать. Осторожно и тихо подкравшись, Робин посмотрел в щель между досок. Внутри было темно, но тем не менее можно было рассмотреть, что происходит. Вернее так: он увидел что там было, но не сразу понял, что именно там творится. Картина была чем-то… странная, в общем! Робин чувствовал эту странность, но не мог понять, что именно его настораживало. 

В глубине сарая на куче сена боком к нему стояла на коленях голая ниже пояса та самая красотка. Она вцепилась руками в балку перед собой и откинула копну темных волос на спину. Ее нижняя часть белела в полумраке. Женщина прерывисто дышала и громко вскрикивала, ежеминутно поминая святую Марию Магдалину. Вскрикивания сменялись не менее громкими ахами и охами… Да уж явно не из породы молчуний. Но что тут такого?

Нет, никак не мог Робин избавиться от ощущения какой-то непонятности во всем этом. Как будто… И тут до него дошло, чего не хватает в этом зрелище. Главного действующего лица! За которым, собственно, и велась эта проклятая слежка! Самого Гизборна! Куда он делся? Робин не мог ошибиться, он видел, как тот увлек свою пассию в этот сарай и… Вот его девка, а сам-то он где? 

Та ненадолго умолкла.

Тут Робин увидел, как непонятно откуда… — ну не из этой же голой задницы? — высунулось что-то… И услышал какие-то звуки… Красотка же взялась за свое и еще громче, чем раньше... Робин не успел даже удивиться как такое возможно, поскольку он рассмотрел, наконец, Гизборна и понял, почему не заметил раньше — платье пассии накрыло его, тогда как голова этого мерзавца находилась между ее бедер как раз под… Что он там делал, что она так… разошлась? 

Да, Гизборн тот еще развратный и похотливый кобель, но… Вот черт! Доказательств хотел собрать?! Нате вам! И куда теперь с ними? 

Понятно было бы, если бы этот проклятый норманн, как обычно это делают все нормальные мужчины, засунул бы свой... куда полагается и довел бы любовницу до такого состояния. Это еще можно было бы как-то объяснить! Но тут… Так что же он там вместо члена-то засовывал? Ну не нос же свой ломаный?!

То, что Робин сам уже давно сунул свой любопытный саксонский шнобель в, мягко выражаясь, не свое дело, от его понимания как-то незаметно ускользнуло. А ведь говорила ему мачеха, что влезание в чужую жизнь и владения не доводят до добра. В последнее в особенности. Однако эту мысль затмила другая. Он не мог выкинуть из головы, что Гизборн проделывал с этой… кхм... А та на это согласилась? Да приличная женщина не упоминает даже самого соития…

А потом пришла другая мысль. Если бы эта — как же ее теперь помягче-то? — таким образом ублажала самого Гизборна, это тоже было бы более-менее понятно. Гизборн вполне мог потребовать от нее такого, с него станется, он же... 

Справедливости ради, на такое обхождение с собственным членом Робин согласился бы и сам… Не предлагали, правда. А просить об этом Марион было как-то… подумает еще, что он в разврат ударился! Хотя кто в разврат ударился? Настоящий разврат не видели! В этот сарай заглянули бы и сразу почувствовали бы разницу! 

И Робин вдруг задался совершенно неуместным вопросом, а может, Гизборн так со всеми своими любовницами поступает? Хотя вот ему-то, Робину, какое дело? Как какое? Этот мерзавец бесчестит саксонских женщин! А может, этот подлец без стыда и совести занимается таким не только с....

Робин в ужасе потряс головой, пытаясь отогнать последовавшую за этим мысль, потому что картина в голове вдруг начала вырисовываться очень пугающая, хотя с другой стороны...  
"Нет, пора убираться отсюда!" — решил Робин и сбежал, не увидев, что произошло дальше.

Дальше происходило то же, что и было, разве что спустя малое время распаленная до крайности любовница Гизборна протяжно застонала, содрогнулась и отпустив балку тяжело завалилась на бок. Ее любовник, тем временем, излив семя, затягивал шнуровку на собственных штанах. 

— Между твоих ног врата рая, Агнесс. Ты слаще меда! 

Она слегка приподнялась на локте и блаженно вздохнула:

— А ты ловок в этом как дьявол! Ты всех своих любовниц так ублажаешь?

— Еще чего! 

— Так это только для меня? Что, в самом деле?

— Только для тебя.

— Да ну? Ты и вдруг в чем-то верен женщине?! При твоих-то похождениях?!

— О, моя прекрасная Агнесс, обо мне столько сказок рассказывают, что если всех слушать… — шепнул он ей на ушко, устраиваясь рядом и обнимая. — А ведь я умею… ладно, остановимся на том, что я вообще много чего умею.

— М-да?

— Да. Хочешь, в следующий раз покажу? Правда для этого мне нужно будет воспользоваться своим...

— Нет-нет... остановимся пока на этой забаве до того, как муж меня вновь обрюхатит. Вот тогда и покажешь. Детей рожаю я только от него, не забыл?

— Помню я, — буркнул Гизборн. — И меня бастард тоже не устроит. Твой муж быстро поймет, кто тебе его сделал, но мне навредить он не сможет и поэтому будет отыгрываться на тебе. Исподтишка. Я этого не хочу.

— Я тоже... Гай?

— М-м-м ?

— Отпусти меня. Мне пора. 

— Понял... Агнесс, завтра я уеду по делам, вернусь только к воскресенью… Ты сможешь прийти?

— Нет, у нас гости.

— Тогда в среду на неделе после? 

— Договорились!

Она попыталась подняться, и он вскочил на ноги и подал ей руку. Она отряхнулась от сена и поправила платье, а он вытащил стебелек из ее волос.

— Давай я провожу тебя, хотя бы через перелесок?

— Ты что, рехнулся? Нас никто не должен видеть вместе! Даже близко. Я ухожу первой, а ты за мной чуть позже.

Гай вздохнул, но спорить не стал. Бесполезно. Он всегда предлагал Агнесс ее проводить, но она всегда отказывалась, пару раз он не стал ее слушать и тут же его любовница превратилась в разъяренную фурию. Пришлось смириться.

Он осторожно вынул из стены в сторону леса две доски и в образовавшуюся дыру пролезла Агнесс. Он проследил, как она скрылась в кустах, и поставил доски на место. Уходить почему-то не хотелось, и он улегся на кучу сена, покусывая травинку. И в очередной раз задался вопросом: что он делает? И зачем?

Ну… Агнесс его не любит и не любила никогда, это было понятно, причем с самого начала. Всегда холодная и отстраненная, она демонстрирует свой бешеный темперамент только в их забавах . Вот их она любит, и пока он готов выполнять это ее желание, она будет его любовницей. 

А он сам? Ну, строго говоря, ему нравится Агнесс, но исключительно плотски... у нее очень красивое лицо, все еще восхитительная грудь, нежная кожа как шелк... Хотя за три года, пока они встречаются, она родила своему мужу двоих детей и ее тело изменилось, но тем не менее все ее прелести остались соблазнительны и на вид, и на ощупь. Но было еще одно немаловажное преимущество — ее лоно стало исключительно отзывчиво на эту ласку… И признаться честно, ему нравилось ощущение власти над ней в этот момент. Довести женщину до умопомрачения только языком там, где иные-то и членом не справляются… осознание этого все-таки хоть немного, но грело самолюбие. А замковые служанки и шлюхи обеспечивали ему утоление голода во всех остальных случаях. Эту чертову потребность тела надо было куда-то девать. 

Вот с учетом всего этого мог бы и успокоиться уже. И чего он тогда ищет себе еще? В конце концов ничем путным оно так и не заканчивается, мог бы уже оставить глупую мысль и надежду. Так нет ведь! Любви ему надо, дураку… Или, по крайней мере, ее подобия. 

Но ведь не поиски же любви, честное слово, привели его на ферму Баркисов? Особенно во второй раз. Да нет, конечно же, но что?

Гай задумался, почему он вернулся тогда на ферму, где его столь бесстыдно пригласили на соитие чуть ли не с порога? А сам-то? Тоже хорош! Вот черт! Никогда раньше тело не откликалось столь быстро… 

Почему-почему вернулся? Потому что глаза этой крестьянки позвали его и не отпускали, пока он не пришел. Было в них обеих что-то такое... слишком плотское, тягучее, древнее, запредельное, непреодолимое... Ведьмы? Может быть, но ему было в тот момент все равно, да и сейчас, впрочем. Ну ведьмы и… ведьмы, однако, зельем не торгуют и народ не травят… так что, Хэрн с ними! 

Гай не знал, как объяснить свое внезапное и столь сильное желание… От них пахло медовыми травами и чем-то таким… Что это было? Не важно, но он не смог противостоять этому. А кто бы на его месте смог, когда нестерпимый жар в чреслах за один день чуть не свел его с ума? И ведь не хотелось никого, кроме них… Решил немного выпить и представить что-нибудь отвлекающее.... Но такового в памяти не нашлось, а вот вино он выпил зря, вообще зря, только хуже стало, потому что не удержался и представил возможные события. В ответ на эти мысли в яйцах так заломило, что чуть не заорал. Собственный кулак помог плохо. Помогла только ночная оргия в их доме... 

Страсть, ненасытная, дикая, звериная. Он не помнил, сколько раз накидывался на них и что именно вытворял, но может оно и к лучшему? Эти две… нет, лучше не встречаться с ними больше, хотя очень хочется. Это недалеко, мог бы съездить хоть сейчас. При этой мысли в паху начало тяжелеть, опять, что ли? Гай поморщился. Нет! Надо успокоиться и больше не думать об этом, вот получилось же не думать про них, можно сказать что почти что месяц.

Боялся, что если поедет, то не вернется, так и сгинет, умрет в их объятиях… потому что остановиться не сможет. Вообще-то неплохой конец, учитывая и репутацию, и все остальное... Всяко лучше, чем со стрелой в спине. Но нет! Кое-что удерживало. Ему все еще хотелось найти любовь, а не просто удовлетворение похоти. Вот идиот! 

Вообще-то, и что самое смешное, любовь эта у него уже была… и давно. Ради этой женщины он бросил бы все и даже отдал бы свою жалкую жизнь не задумываясь, если бы она ей для чего-то понадобилась… Он уже несколько лет пользовался каждым удобным и неудобным случаем, чтобы навестить обитель и встретиться с ней, не вызывая подозрений. Все-таки раз там живет его матушка, то почему бы не испросить аудиенцию у сестры-гостиничной? Предложить ей свои услуги и помощь… то-сё... Никто ничего не заподозрил до сих пор. 

Несколько раз он пытался разработать план, чтобы забрать свою любовь, но всякий раз отказывался от этой соблазнительной мысли, даже не говоря ей. А толку? Если бы она... Да что “если бы”? Ах, что бестолку раны бередить! Она бы не… И он бы не. Потому что слишком хорошо знал, насколько страшны и невыносимы будут для нее последствия, от которых он не сможет ее защитить. И никакая его любовь не сможет возместить ей потерю сана, репутации, семьи и связей. И никакой статус его жены не избавит ее от угрызений совести и упреков родни. А если с ним что-то случится, что при его работе вариант очень даже закономерный и возможно даже скорый… Вот к кому она может прийти в поисках помощи и покровительства? Обратно? Где ее, несомненно, примут, особенно, если она отдаст им все, что останется от имущества и денег мужа. Но будут унижать всю оставшуюся жизнь за отступничество. Куда еще? К своей семье? Смех да и только! Тут либо ее отправят обратно, откуда она ушла, либо прогонят, потому что отвернутся от нее, как только она не оправдает их ожиданий. А таким мезальянсом она, конечно, их не оправдает. Еще варианты есть? К де Рено? Нет уж, лучше под забором сдохнуть. И Гай только продал ему меч, а оммаж не приносил, следовательно остается Глостер. Сеньор мог бы позаботиться о вдове своего вассала. Если старый граф еще его помнит, разумеется, что вряд ли. К матушке? Так та сама скитается по углам, а если учесть еще и факт, что у них-то она и живет, причем на птичьих правах, то… Нет, ни один из этих вариантов не был подходящим!

— Зачем ты ушла в монастырь?

— Ох! Можно подумать, я сама уходила. Мне было десять лет, и я же была обещана обители почти с рожденья. Седьмая дочь в семье. Так что меня ушли туда, мой милый! Как тебя в свое время ушли к настоятелю аббатства Святой Марии.

— Чтоб его!

— Гай! Не богохульствуй!

— Прости…

— С другой стороны, хорошо, что не в Акру, а то я бы с ума сошла от беспокойства. 

— Вообще-то я собирался…

— К счастью, у папы сохранились связи… Я сослалась на твою матушку и настоятельницу, намекнула ему, а он намекнул кое-кому…

— Кхм... Так вот, оказывается, почему шериф…

— Да. Не смотри на меня так.

— Как? 

— Обиженно.

— С чего это? Я вообще… думаю, что это повод для всяческого… этого, как его? Бахвальства, вот!

— Как это? 

— А вот так. Кто еще в славном графстве Ноттингемшир, кроме меня, разумеется, может похвастаться таким вниманием, заботой и помощью со стороны женщин? Правильно, никто! Хотя, знаю я тут одного… Нет! Все равно не подходит — масштабы несопоставимые… в мою пользу! Так что я с чистой совестью могу раздуваться от гордости по этому поводу. 

— Ох, Гай! Но несмотря на все это, ты так и не нашел себе подходящую…

— Наверное, потому что все, которых встречаю, не стоят и твоего мизинца. 

— Но ты же знаешь, что мы оба не свободны. Я принадлежу Богу, а ты своей службе. И если второе ты в силах изменить, то первое изменить невозможно. Никому. Помнишь, пять лет назад ты положил к моим ногам алую розу? Я подняла ее и увидела, что ты срезал с нее все шипы. Я спросила, что это значит, а ты мне ответил... Помнишь, что ты мне сказал?

— Что я люблю тебя, но не хочу этим причинять вред и боль…

— Да. На тот момент мы были знакомы уже год, и я знала, что ты в меня влюблен. И я поняла, что так ты смиряешься с положением вещей и невозможностью их изменить, вместо этого ты меняешь способ выразить мне свою любовь. 

— Ну… раз так получилось. А ты тогда сказала…

— Что только так я могу любить тебя... И для меня было очень важно, чтобы ты сам это тоже понял и принял... Ты это сделал, а я поняла тогда, что для этого ты разделил себя на двое. Душу и сердце ты отдал мне, а плотское оставил другим. Но это не значит, что ты не сможешь найти кого-то, с кем ты можешь попытаться объединить все, ты просто не должен терять надежды и останавливаться. Рано или поздно ты встретишь то, что тебе нужно. 

— И ты не... ревнуешь меня? Я все время этому удивляюсь и… не понимаю.

— С чего я должна тебя ревновать и к кому? То, что телом ты никогда не смог бы быть мне верен, я знала с самого начала, да и наше положение... Тело — всего лишь тело, Гай. Оно вместилище похоти, а любовь живет в другом месте, и ты прекрасно это знаешь. Своим телом я не могу тебе дать то, что нужно твоему... Я знаю это, и ты это знаешь, как и то, что, чтобы проявить свои чувства друг к другу, мы прекрасно обходимся без этого.

— Ты права…

— Вот видишь... И если найдется кто-то, кто сможет дать тебе не только удовлетворение похоти, но и любовь, и кого ты сможешь полюбить так, как… Почему я должна ревновать? Я буду рада за тебя! Я всем сердцем хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив.

— И ты… отпустишь?

— Я никогда тебя не держала и не собираюсь делать этого впредь. Да и возможно ли такое? И это ты тоже прекрасно знаешь.

—Но что получишь в этом случае ты?

—То же, что имею уже сейчас. Твою привязанность, дружбу, помощь, а будет еще и возможность видеть тебя счастливым… Или ты на радостях лишишь меня своего расположения и перестанешь меня навещать?

— Вот поэтому все мои попытки и заканчиваются неудачей. Самое лучшее я уже нашел.

И в самом деле, что он хочет найти, непонятно где и с кем, если он уже знает, кто самая лучшая женщина в мире? Что за жажду он пытается утолить дешевым элем встреч на пару раз в лучшем случаем? Какую драгоценность он пытается найти в навозной куче?

Но вся трагедия как раз в том и заключалась, что у счастья, которое он испытывает рядом с ней, даже не прикасаясь, не подходя ближе, чем на два шага, не было и не будет будущего! Но это только одна сторона, тогда как другая заключалась в том, что с другими женщинами, с которыми он мог позволить себе все, его и не могло быть. Не потому, что он не хотел, а потому что видел свою ненужность. Да, от него ждали постельных утех, денег, какой-то услуги, но он сам был им безразличен. Он чувствовал это, но изо всех сил старался не думать об этом, чтобы не было так мучительно больно...

Когда он пытался заговорить со своими девицами хотя бы о чем-то отвлеченном, они испуганно хлопали глазами и старались как можно быстрее сбежать. А кто не сбегал сам или не успевал сбегать… лучше от этого не становилось никому. А он по глупости своей все думал, что может быть в следующий раз повезет и он сможет объединить желание тела и сердца. Наконец. И для этого он был готов на все. Но вместо желаемого в душе в очередной раз образовывалась дыра, заделать которую уже не было ни сил, ни возможности. 

Вот приедет он в Ноттингем, и начнется все по новой. Постылая служба и очередная неудача в попытке найти себе если не подобие любви, то хоть в каком-то роде утешение… Беличье колесо, на самом деле, бессмысленное и бесконечное. Пока не сдохнет.

Однако то, что произошло вскоре по возвращении домой, перевернуло с ног на голову все, что казалось Гаю устоявшимся, незыблемым и всем таким прочим.


	3. В которой выясняется, что видимость и действительность не всегда одно и тоже

Как потом выяснилось, девицу с огромными кристально прозрачными глазами звали вовсе не Лили, а Пэг. И этот ее проникающий в самую душу невинный взгляд… Но это было уже значительно потом и не важно. Важно на тот момент было совсем другое….

Робин тогда чуть от негодования не задохнулся, увидев, как Гизборн появился с ней у того самого сарая. И сцена эта произвела на лесного стрелка неизгладимое впечатление. Девушка была совсем юной и такой очаровательной, что… Робина чуть не стошнило от отвращения видеть столь нежный и невинный цветок рядом с этим ноттингемским развратником! 

Этот мерзавец каким-то образом прикинулся пред ней… Робину было плевать, чем тот прикинулся, но соблазнить столь юную и честную и бесхитростную саксонскую девушку он ему не позволит. Не будь он Робин Гуд! Но выскочить из кустов не успел — парочка скрылась в сарае. Теперь у шервудского защитника несчастных и обиженных оставался только один выход. 

Повалив несчастную девицу на сено, Гизборн уже задрал ей юбку и спустил с себя штаны. Надо было действовать быстро. Однако, какого черта Робину понадобилось тогда вытащить Альбион, вот хоть убей, но объяснить себе он потом не мог. Может думал, что… разящий меч правосудия и справедливости? Или может, что так будет эффектней? Определенный эффект его появление и правда произвело.

— Какого дьявола вы тут надумали, нехристи? Я на двоих не договаривалась! — взвизгнула вдруг нежная и пока еще девушка, да так, что Робин остолбенел с мечом в руке, раскрыв рот.

Гисборн тоже замер, а потом медленно повернул голову. Девица же возопила совершенно дурным голосом и отпихнула своего несостоявшегося соблазнителя так, что тот упал на спину к ногам Робина. 

— Я вам не наивная дурочка, чтобы так меня облапошить! Гоните деньги за двоих, скупердяйные извращенцы!

— Какие деньги? — отмер наконец Робин, не понимая, что происходит.

— Четыре шиллинга! — ответила ему девица, вскочив на ноги и схватив свою накидку.

И тут Робин услышал хохот Гизборна. Девица же, не долго думая, сиганула к выходу и ускользнула из сарая. Робин приставил кончик меча к груди своего врага.

— Локсли, тебе не кажется, что это уже слишком? — с трудом подавив приступ смеха, ноттингемский мерзавец приподнялся на локте, глядя Робину прямо в лицо и улыбаясь при этом. 

— Какого черта тут происходит? — кончик Альбиона поднялся выше и оказался у горла. 

— Наглое вторжение в частную жизнь, — последовал спокойный ответ. — И уже не первый раз, что характерно.

— Ты что несешь? 

Но Гизборн на этот вопрос внимания не обратил и продолжил:

— Хотя что с тебя взять? Мужлан и есть. Как тебя леди Марион терпит, я изумляюсь. 

— Ты меч мой не заметил?

— Локсли, отъебись! — отмахнулся Гизборн и, не обращая внимание на оружие, сел.

— Ты хотел лишить чести… эту девицу…

— Это не просто девица, это продажная девица, если ты до сих это не понял, — поднял он палец вверх чуть ли не назидательно, не торопясь, однако, не то что встать, штаны натянуть. — И поверь, на счет лишения чести там уже основательно постарались до меня.

— Может, оденешься? — спросил его Робин, убирая меч.

— Тебя, что, мой вид смущает? — простодушно осведомился Гизборн, глядя на него снизу вверх. — С каких это пор?

Робин на этот вопрос отвечать не стал, но в некоторой степени полуголый Гисборн его и в самом деле смущал. Все разы причем и уже хотя бы тем, что своего вида абсолютно не стеснялся… Вот бесстыжая скотина! И Робин решил пойти в наступление:

— А скольких ты обесчестил и сделал шлюхами?

— Локсли, тебе больше заняться нечем, только что меня в распутстве обвинять? — уставился на него помощник шерифа. А потом, со вздохом потерев подбородок, добавил — Видимо, нет. Но все равно — в очередь!

— Что?

— В очередь, говорю, становись! Много вас, а я один! И в своем роде, кстати, тоже. 

— Ну ты…

— Чья бы корова?..

Вдруг до ушей Робина донесся странный звук, как будто шагов, и он замер, прислушиваясь. Гизборн заметил это и тут же быстро вскочил на ноги, натянул штаны и напряженно уставился на дверь:

— Локсли, ты свою свору снаружи оставил или ты один приперся?

— Я здесь один. Но тебе это не поможет, я справлюсь с тобой и в одиночку, потому что…

— Да заткнись ты на минуту, дело принимает и впрямь нехороший оборот… 

— Чего?

— Ноги в руки и ходу отсюда!

И тут створка двери тихо приоткрылась, а Гизборн схватил Робина за капюшон и толкнул в сторону задней стены, как раз за кучей сена… Через мгновение они оба мчались через перелесок, удирая от двух весьма рассерженного вида йоменов…

Жеребец Гизборна легко вынес их обоих на другой берег ручья, и погоня безнадежно отстала что называется окончательно. Еще немного они ехали молча, и Робин все это время не мог избавиться от мысли, что они, вдвоем с Гизборном… Это же уму непостижимо! Вдвоем. С Гизборном. Сейчас сбежали от, смилуйся Хэрн, шлюхи и ее подельников. Такая милая девушка оказалась… Невероятно, но факт вот он! И если бы не Гизборн, то вряд ли все закончилось так удачно... Если в этом случае так можно сказать. Да и сейчас норманн ведет себя скорее как... Тот вдруг остановил свою лошадь и повернулся к Робину. 

— Слезай и уходи, — спокойно, даже как-то безразлично произнес он.

Робин спешился, но вот уходить не спешил. Его мучил вопрос, и он его задал.

— Зачем ты это сделал?

— Что? — Гизборн в недоумении уставился на него.

— Ты знаешь, что!

— Локсли, это ты у нас славишься на всю округу исключительным умом и сообразительностью, тогда как я именно что наоборот. Так имей снисхождение, объясни толком, что я, по-твоему, знаю и чего я, по-твоему, сделал? 

— Вот это самое!

— Честное слово, я тебя не понимаю. Давай лучше сделаем вид, что мы друг друга не видели и разойдемся в разные стороны? 

Робин смотрел на Гизборна и никак не мог понять несколько вещей. Первая — как относиться ко всему случившемуся только что? Вот совсем недавно он думал, что вершит справедливость и защищает обиженных, поступает правильно и естественно, как должен поступить, а оказался в самой дурацкой ситуации, в то время как Гизборн… Вот действия и реакция Гизборна на это была Робину совершенно непонятна. Как будто для норманна в этих обстоятельствах поступить так в отношении него было настолько естественным, что и не замечаешь? Может поэтому Гай и не понимал сейчас, что хочет от него Робин, что того удивляет? И продолжал поступать, как считал естественным и правильным, даже если таким образом он в каком-то смысле спас своего врага? Вот именно что спас, потому что вряд ли те двое поверили бы, что Робин тут ни при чем. 

И еще одну вещь Робин не мог понять. Но это уже касалось Гизборна самого, а именно что, как должен быть устроен человек, чтобы он вот так… Как так можно пытаться поиметь всех подряд?

— Неужели ты… тебе… в самом деле все равно, какую? Как зверь?

Голубые глаза смотрели немного недоуменно, как будто Гизборн не вполне понимал, что тут такого. Он и в самом деле не осознает собственного распутства? Судя по всему, да. Вдруг взгляд изменился, и в нем появилось что-то похожее на догадку, а вместе с этим и легкое снисхождение

— Порой как зверь. Осуждаешь?

— Э… — Робин вовремя прикусил язык, а потом сказал — Скорее, не понимаю, как так можно? Ты же… В жизни не поверю, что ты… Хотя с другой стороны про тебя говорят, что ты влюбчивый.

При этих словах Робина Гизборн фыркнул, но скорее от смеха.

— Я, чтоб ты знал, волчья голова, влюблен исключительно сам в себя. Потому что только эта комбинация обеспечивает мне перманентные взаимные чувства и полное отсутствие соперников. 

Робин вылупил глаза и приоткрыл рот, норманн же тем временем заявил со смехом и вовсе что-то странное:

— А ты не понимаешь, как это — хотеть женщину и не любить ее? Так это ты еще не сталкивался с тем, что можно любить женщину и не хотеть ее. 

— Бред какой-то — вырвалось у Робина, а Гизборн вдруг стал серьезен.

— А вот и нет! Это у тебя, Локсли, одно из другого вытекает и одно в другое перетекает, и ты не представляешь, что может быть по-другому. Совсем по-другому. Но тебе просто повезло, не более того, а ты не осознаешь. Ну как… идеальное совпадение! Слыхал про такое? Так вот — не всем оно выпадает, но заслугой тем не менее не является, чтоб ты знал. И не смотри на меня так. Ничего особенного я тебе не сказал.

Гизборн уехал, а Робин еще долго стоял на дороге в некоторой задумчивости с ощущением какой-то нереальности происходящего. Хотя нет! С ощущением, что он сейчас угодил в какую-то иную реальность. Это все нужно как следует обдумать, а пока… Робин решил вернуться в лагерь, тем более, что, наверняка, его уже потеряли, и Марион, наверное, волнуется… Кстати, это «идеальное совпадение» будет нынче супружеский долг выполнять или как в прошлый раз?

В лагере выяснилось, что как в прошлый раз, но зато Робин угодил прямо к обеду. Сидя у костра с чашкой супа в руках, шервудский стрелок задумался совсем даже не о еде… Вот Марион, его жена, он ее хочет и любит… А он ее хочет, потому что любит, или любит, потому что хочет? А какая разница? Вроде бы никакой… Тогда получается, что Гизборн прав? Получается так. 

Нет, тут что-то не то. Ну, во-первых, хочет он ее все-таки не каждый раз, как видит, а любит все-таки каждый, ну почти каждый... Во-вторых, сначала он ее захотел, а потом уже полюбил — это Робин помнил точно, как и в-третьих, которое один раз было желанием без любви, но это было еще до того, как они с Марион познакомились. И дернул его черт однажды на Бельтайн… но с другой стороны это позволило ему приобрести некоторый практический навык, который здорово выручил его уже с женой… В-четвертых, ведьма… Нет, ведьма не в-четвертых, она вообще в-никаких, потому что его околдовали. И вот это все только подтверждает правило про перетекает и вытекает. Итак, получается, что Гизборн все-таки прав. 

Черт побери! Гизборн! На Литу едва успел руку отдернуть, хорошо хоть никто не заметил… Стоп! Так… Гизборн — это совсем не то! А то, что иногда… чего-то там... непонятное, так вот, это и тем более не то. А то, что сегодня было, так это исключение по всем статьям и к тому же не его дело и… вообще, суп стынет.

А кто такая эта дама его сердца? Надо выяснить. И не только это…

***

Ну и денек! Это же балаган какой-то! Хотя, опять же с какой стороны посмотреть. Вот если со стороны выражения морды Робина Локсли, то точно балаган, и недурственный, кстати. А вот если со стороны, что деньги шлюхе были заплачены вперед, то тогда натуральный грабеж получается, что неутешительно. 

Два шиллинга его, конечно, не разорят, но… Но наглость и вездесущность этой саксонской крысы иногда поражает воображение. Это что значит, их шервудское величество теперь не нос в чужую жизнь сует, с мечом наперевес, оно вопросами благочестия и нравственности теперь занимается? Всех остальных видимо уже облагодетельствовал, и за шлюх взялся... Ну-ну… 

Однако, тут есть один нюанс... шлюху он спугнул? Спугнул. А шлюхе деньги были уже уплачены, и ущерб кто возмещать будет? А то как-то несправедливо. А если хорошо подумать, то справедливо будет как раз: кто спугнул тот и возмещает... 

Может, все-таки стоило этому выскочке про справедливость эту его любимую напомнить? Хотя бы ради… на выражение разбойной морды в этот момент посмотреть, когда до него дойдет, что он, во имя этой самой справедливости, оказывается своему врагу должен возместить ущерб… ладно, день-га-ми! 

Оставим в покое, прости Господи, саму услугу, за которую эти деньги были уплачены, Хэрн с ней. Все-таки он, Гай Гизборн, хоть и сволочь мерзкая, бесчестная и бессовестная, но не до такой же степени, чтобы заставить легенду Англии так… ну пусть будет, действовать. 

Хотя направление мысли, черт побери, имеет свою прелесть и шарм! Локсли все-таки очень… да, красив, и… да, в каком-то смысле соблазнителен, да, почти как женщина, но хватит об этом. Однако, черт побери, все равно мысль имеет свою прелесть! И Локсли, если уж на то пошло, мог бы в этом случае сам вообще ничего не делать… все бы сделали за него. Стоп! Это надо выкинуть из головы и вообще… Мало ли как он выглядит и на какие мысли наводит? Локсли просто в этом вопросе, как ребенок. Он наивный придурок, с мозгами набекрень, вот и все! Нет, ну изумиться тому факту, что можно хотеть кого-то и не любить при этом… это кем же надо быть? Вот именно. А теперь точно хватит об этом! 

Вот интересно, с той ведьмой он успел в постели оказаться, или она его развела как последнего?.. И учитывая его сегодняшнее поведение, второе гораздо вероятнее первого.


	4. В которой старые враги умудрились друг друга удивить

— Денег нет! — буркнул Гизборн, увидев Робина на дороге. 

— У тебя их никогда нет, — шмыгнул носом тот, прислонившись к стволу дуба и прикидывая, достаточно ли достоверно он демонстрирует, если не миролюбие, то по крайней мере что-то его напоминающее. Угрозы и драка тут будут совершенно излишними.

— Ну и что ты от меня хочешь тогда? Как видишь, я один и никого не насилую к тому же. Так что защищать и спасать от меня тут некого.

— Вижу.

Гизборн нападать раздумал, если это у него в мыслях вообще было. Вроде бы и не собирался, хотя кто его разберет, норманна этого…

— Тогда тем более дай проехать. 

— Да я тебя и не задерживаю, собственно, только спросить хотел.

— Шериф с аббатом не посвящают меня в свои планы. Замковую прислугу спрашивай, они в курсе. Еще за честь почтут и в очередь выстроятся.

— Я не про это — Робин вздохнул, про себя добавив, что тут как раз совсем про другое. Вопрос надо так задать, чтобы еще и ответили. А на уме никакой приличной мысли.

— Тогда чего тебе от меня надо?

Может, лучше будет и не мудрствовать?

— Гизборн, как ее зовут? 

— Что?

— Ну… твою даму сердца. Ты же говорил, что... 

— Я ничего не говорил!

— Нет, говорил! Ты сказал, что я не сталкивался с тем, что можно любить женщину и не хотеть ее.

— А?.. При чем тут это?

— При том, что ты-то сталкивался! И не матушку же свою ты так любишь.

Гизборн поперхнулся и уставился на Робина. 

— Так как ее зовут?

— Тебе-то зачем?

— Так интересно же!

— Интересно, значит?

— Да. 

Гисборн на миг задумался, а потом сказал:

— Леди Изабелла Глостерская. Доволен?

— Что?

— Что слышал. И если у тебя ко мне никаких дел больше нет, то адью, волчья голова!

И улизнул, зараза! Проводив взглядом Гизборна, Робин почесал в затылке. Это получается, помощник шерифа лично знает королеву? Ну… ходят слухи, что он служил пажом у графа Уильяма Фиц-Роберта… и что его сюда прислали из Глостершира. Так что, вообще-то мог, только… Нет, Гизборн ее приплел, чтобы отвязаться! Может, эта его дама недалеко живет и персона известная? Не исключено. Нет, этот вопрос надо прояснить до конца.

Через два дня лесной стрелок облюбовал для засады раскидистый дуб как раз рядом с дорогой. И обустроился ждать свою добычу — помощника шерифа. Добыча, однако, безбожно опаздывала, и Робин уже начал было думать, что Гизборн не поедет сегодня в аббатство, хотя пятница. А по вторникам и пятницам, и это его расписание шервудский лис выучил хорошо, Гизборн таскается в аббатство. Зачем так часто, кстати, тоже вопрос. Надо будет поинтересоваться как-нибудь, но это не к спеху. Но что же его так задерживает? А может, неуемный норманн банально решил отоспаться после своих любовных приключений? Не исключено, вот где только? Не у себя же в Ноттингеме? Вряд ли там ему это дадут сделать… Но тут раздался стук копыт.

— О! Ну наконец-то! — Робин высунулся из ветвей как раз перед Гизборном, тот резко дернул повод, и конь чуть на дыбы не встал. 

— Локсли, может, мне разжиться красными чернилами и пергаментом да повесить на двери Уикемской часовни прокламацию?

— Какую? — разбойник удивился, но прыгать на дорогу не торопился. 

— Что до субботы меня грабить бессмысленно, а с понедельника бесполезно. Мне кажется, что это существенно сэкономит тебе силы, а мне нервы. 

— Так ты же по воскресеньям к нам не ездишь!

— Должен же у меня быть день отдыха от всех вас?

— И когда же тебя тогда грабить? 

— А не грабить ты не можешь?

— Не мо... Так, Гизборн, вот как раз сейчас я тебя не граблю. 

— И что же ты, интересно, делаешь? Причем второй раз за неделю.

— Я тебя хочу спросить. 

— О чем, Локсли? 

— Вот зачем ты мне соврал про королеву? Это же не она.

Некоторое время помощник шерифа таращился на лесного стрелка. Тот тем временем устроился поудобнее на ветке и, свесив ноги, повторил свой вопрос. 

— А ты кто такой, чтобы я тебе правду говорил? Тем более на эту тему — буркнул ноттингемский рыцарь, потихоньку приходя в себя от такого оборота дела.

— Как это, кто? — изумился Робин и вдруг в порыве стукнул себя в грудь так, что чуть с ветки не упал. — Я, конечно! Так как на самом деле ее зовут? Насколько я понял, она замужем.

И вот теперь челюсть отвисла у самого Гизборна, он смотрел на сидящего в ветвях короля Шервуда даже не двигаясь, а потом помотал головой, как отгоняя морок, и вдруг ухмыльнулся и заявил:

— Правду тебе? Ну хорошо. Да, замужем. За Господом нашим. Монахиня она.

Локсли с дерева все-таки грохнулся. И, сидя на дороге, уставился на Гизборна. 

— Ты?.. Влю… то есть любишь… монахиню? При всем твоем распутстве и разврате? Как это?

Тот уже пришел в себя окончательно и ухмыльнулся:

— Полюбуйтесь на этого ревнителя нравственности! Сам живет со своей без венца, прости Господи. В жизни кроме браконьерства и разбоя с убийствами ничем не занимался, а на меня еще и пальцем показывает? Ладно, даме своей от меня поклон и привет передавай, вместе с соболезнованиями.

— А причем тут соболезнования? — удивился Робин.

Гизборн же, тем временем объехав его, продолжил свой путь по дороге в аббатство, бросив на прощанье:

— При том, что делить постель с таким ханжой и святошей, как ты, Локсли — это наверное... я даже и не знаю, что за божье наказание. Адью, висельник!

Робин презрительно сморщил было нос, но тут ему в голову пришла мысль:

— Если ты ее так любишь… Почему тогда ты ничего не сделал, чтобы быть с ней? Нет, Гизборн, твоя любовь к ней — это сплошное вранье. Если бы ты ее любил, ты бы сде…

Рыцарь вдруг резко развернул коня. Но голубые глаза смотрели скорее сожалеюще, чем гневно, да еще и с каким-то странным сочувствием:

— Неужели ты не понимаешь?

— Что я не понимаю? Что ты не любишь ее на самом деле? Это я прекрасно понимаю.

—Что, по-твоему, я должен был бы сделать, если бы любил ее?

— Гизборн, ты совсем дурак? Это же просто!

— Может быть, но что именно? 

— Если ты любишь женщину, то никто и никогда не сможет вас разлучить!

— Ага, в твоем исполнении это «не может разлучить» было воистину впечатляюще… Особенно спиздить семейную реликвию ради ведьмы! Это даже я не смог бы, так что тут тебе мое глубокое уважение и восхищение, вот честно.

— Ты издеваешься?

— Я? И не думал даже, грудями Святой Девы клянусь! Да я понимаю тебя в этом лучше других, как постоянная жертва, такого ведьминского произвола. Вот хоть Джаннет из Элсдона спроси!

— Гизборн, мое терпение не безгранично.

— Может быть, но ты так и не сказал, что же по-твоему настоящее проявление любви.

— Нет, сказал! Всегда и везде быть вместе и любить друг друга!

— Даже если... она не сможет выдержать ту жизнь, которую ты ей можешь предложить?

— Если любишь…

— Леди Милдред вернулась к отцу с ребенком.

— Какая леди?.. Что? При чем тут?..

— Ну, Локсли! Забыть имена друзей, ради счастья которых ты так старался?! Или ты помнишь только ее безголосого кавалера? 

— Что случилось с Аланом?

— М-да, похоже, что леди де Брасси в число твоих друзей изначально не входила…

— Что случилось с Аланом?

— Он сбежал. 

— Не может быть! 

— Леди Милдред живет в Мэнсфилде и без твоего друга. Куда же он тогда делся?

— Ты же сказал, что она вернулась к отцу. 

— Да. Барон добрый и мягкосердечный человек, он простил ее и принял обратно. Ему удалось выдать ее замуж за какого-то своего… там…

— А ты откуда все это знаешь?

— Я же помощник шерифа, забыл?

— Для чего ты мне рассказал это?

— Да так… думал, тебе будет интересно узнать судьбу своих друзей. Ну и как пример, чем закончилась великая любовь, как ты ее описываешь.

— Значит она не была такой уж великой.

— У тебя, Локсли, есть одна потрясающая способность видеть только то, что ты хочешь, и напрочь не видеть то, что тебе неудобно.

— А твоя способность не видеть дальше собственного носа, вообще…

— Компенсируется некоторым опытом судебных разбирательств…

— Чего? А это тут причем?

— Ну как при чем?.. Вот что получила леди Милдред от брака с тем менестрелем? Ни записи в приходской книге, ни брачного контракта, ничего нет. Его сложно доказать, этот брак. И это не самая большая проблема…

— Что значит: что получила? Любовь! Они поженились. Их Тук обвенчал! И они любили друг друга, жили вместе и…

— Стоп! Вот это, которое «они любили друг друга и жили вместе» было у твоего дружка. Он получил возможность поиметь благородную леди и потом хвастаться этим. И пользовать ее во все места, как ему заблагорассудится и сколько хочет, пока она не родила ему ребенка. А как только это случилось и нужно было заботиться о ней уже с ребенком, что две большие разницы, твой дружок быстро собрал манатки и исчез. А сбежав, наверняка придумал сказку о потерянной навек любви, что позволит ему пользоваться жалостью и благосклонностью других добросердечных дев, что попадутся на его пути. 

— Наглое вранье, Гизборн!

— Богатая практика, Локсли. 

— Не все такие мерзавцы, как ты.

— Да, не все! Некоторые гораздо… а я, что бы ни сделал, никак не могу до их уровня дотянуться, и это для меня большое огорчение. Но вернемся к леди Милдред. Что получила она? Вот серьезно, что осталось у нее?

— Дитя! Она же родила ребенка!

— Что будет воспитываться в монастыре, потому что ее нынешнему мужу нужны собственные наследники, а не чужие выблядки? Этот ребенок практически никто. Сама же она потеряла приданое, положение, даже свое дитя в каком-то смысле… и не приобрела ничего, кроме скитаний за своим менестрелем, как дрессированная собачонка за хозяином, будучи для него всем, в том числе и его тюфяком по совместительству. Твой дружок получил от нее, что хотел и что она могла ему дать, а когда настала пора самому отдавать, потому что она нуждалась в этом, как никогда раньше, у него нечего было предоставить ей, кроме песен и басен... Но ими не накормишь и не согреешь семью с детьми, и он это понял, и это было очень больно его самолюбию. Его жена это скоро поняла бы и перестала его не то что любить — уважать. Вот поэтому он сбежал, а она осталась ни с чем.

— Он не мог так…

— Но он так сделал. Она же вернулась к отцу…

— Это вранье! К чему ты это все тут развел? Что с этого?

— Да ничего. Просто… попытался тебе объяснить, что втянуть любимую женщину в такое дерьмо, как моя жизнь, я не могу. Она достойна лучшей доли. Моя любовь не сделает ее счастливой и не возместит потерю всей ее жизни и того, что она уже достигла. И самое главное, лишит ее дальнейших перспектив и поддержки семьи. Так что возможность спать друг с другом, как и когда вздумается, не стоит того, чем ей придется за это заплатить. Оно в самом деле того не стоит. Я, конечно, мерзавец, Локсли, но не до такой же степени. Вот тут ты меня здорово переоценил. Нет, это очень льстит моему самолюбию, честное слово! Но все равно переоценил.

— Вот все у тебя, Гизборн, какое-то нелепое, — усмехнулся Робин, но и сам понимал, что сказал это, лишь бы что-то сказать.

— Ну что есть, Локсли. Ладно, пока.

— Ну, пока-пока…

По пути в лагерь Робин пытался понять, соврал Гизборн насчет Милдред или нет? Гизборн мог соврать? Мог. А если не соврал? Если Милдред и в самом деле вернулась к отцу, то… Но откуда тогда этот мерзавец знает подробности? Он ведь их откуда-то взял... А не наведаться ли самому в Мэнсфилд и не проверить ли все эти россказни? Почему, собственно, нет? Милое местечко, там наверняка знают, где живет бывшая Милдред де Брасси, если это все, конечно, правда. 

Составить компанию Робину вызвались все, но этот вариант его не устраивал. И с ним пошел только Тук, поскольку монах, а в данном случае два монаха, могли незамеченными пролезть, куда угодно, тогда как целая толпа народу с луками может вызвать подозрение. Поэтому на хозяйстве остались все остальные, которых тут же попытался возглавить Скарлет, однако ему это не удалось. 

Но перед походом в Мэнсфилд Робин решил навестить Хэрна и спросить лесного бога кое о чем. Тот копался где-то в пещере и чего-то бурчал под нос.

— Отец? Ты дома?

— Нет, ушел. 

— А…

— Да шучу я, где же мне еще быть-то? Ты что-то хотел спросить?

— Ага… Отец, а что это может быть, если кто-то вдруг… не знаю, как сказать! Вот иногда бывает думаешь, что это одно, а оно как-то так оказывается…

— Вдруг не то, что ты ожидаешь?

— В общем, так..  
.  
— А раньше все в порядке было? 

— Да.

— Уверен?

— Э… да!

— Хм… я бы на твоем месте так уверен не был… Ну да ладно, вот представь себе, что есть… ну, допустим, вещь, с которой ты… скажем так, проделываешь какие-то действия. Действия разные, но недалекие друг от друга. И получаешь какой-то результат, знакомый тебе и попадающий в твои ожидания… Представил?

— Представил…

— А теперь представь себе, что ты используешь эту вещь с надеждой на что-то одно, а получаешь другое. То, чего раньше не было. 

— Ага..

— Твои мысли?

— Э… сломалась?

— Возможно, но прохладно. Дальше?

— Ну, не знаю… он оказался способен… то есть эта вещь может еще и так делать? 

— Уже теплее... Дальше?

— Ну… запомнить, при каких обстоятельствах оно так получилось?

— Еще теплее… 

— Ну и не допускать этих обстоятельств... 

— Холодно!

— Почему?

— Потому что не сможешь. Это было и случилось, уже никуда не денется и, скорее всего, повторится в самый неподходящий для тебя момент. 

— Э…

— Если ты сталкиваешься с чем-то, что не входит в твои ожидания и представления об этом... речь ведь не про топор и не про лук? 

— Н-нет!

— Значит он… пусть будет предмет — штука непростая с самого начала. Так вот, первое, что следует сделать — это пересмотреть свои прежние представления. Ошибка может таиться не в самом предмете, а в твоей голове. Кстати, ты тут мешок с горохом не видал? 

— Нет, не видел… 

— Плохо… где же я его посеял?

— А в том углу не он торчит из-под шкур?

— Он! Ух, куда спрятался! Так… но ты-то понял мою мысль? 

— Кажется, понял…

— Ну и хвала мне. Ступай, давай, а я пойду рыбу прикармливать…

Всю дорогу до Мэнсфилда Робин размышлял над словами Хэрна и никак не мог избавиться от ощущения, что от него ускользает что-то очень важное. Отец, конечно, любит говорить загадками, но в этот раз как-то особенно туманно. Что же происходит? Отец сказал очень странную фразу: «Я бы на твоем месте так уверен не был». В чем, по его мнению, Робин должен был усомниться? В себе? В Гизборне? В своих представлениях о нем? В том, что случилось? В его словах? В чем? Но так ни до чего и не додумался.


	5. В которой и Гай Гизборн и Робин Локсли сталкиваются с последствиями старой истории

Леди Милдред Сомерсби, в девичестве де Брасси, и в самом деле проживала в Мэнсфилде на улице Медников, но в данный момент ее не было дома, она пошла в часовню святой Бригитты. По крайней мере вертлявая служанка с заметным северным выговором так сказала им. Дожидаться возвращения госпожи братья-бенедиктинцы не стали, они сами решили найти ее там и заодно принести свои молитвы святой. 

Милдред, кажется, была испугана, узнав под рясами монахов старых знакомых. Но быстро пришла в себя и даже согласилась пройтись с ними недалеко от часовни, чтобы никто не смог подслушать их.  
Но разговор как-то не клеился. Задавать вопрос в лоб Робин не решался, сама Милдред тоже обходилась окольными фразами ни о чем, даже веселый болтун Тук и тот как-то не находил слов. Наконец, после всех вежливостей и политесов про как удачно получилось,что они тут встретились и причем все в добром здравии, Робин начал:

— Я услышал, что ваша семья теперь живет здесь… и мы решили вас навестить.

—Я теперь живу здесь, — мягко поправила его Милдред и со значением добавила, — с моим мужем Ричардом.

— А... Алан?

На это последовал холодный ответ:

—К сожалению или, возможно, к счастью, я ничего не могу сказать о его судьбе. Последний раз мы виделись в Ланкастере, это было несколько месяцев назад. С тех пор до меня не доходило вестей о нем.

И вся более-менее сносная атмосфера, что была до сего момента, тут же испарилась. Тук насупился и вздохнул, славный монах был этим всем искренне огорчен. 

— В Ланкастере? Это же… — Робин прикидывал, сколько же пришлось пройти этой маленькой женщине пешком с ребенком на руках… может, ей кто-то помог?

— Далеко… — тихо произнесла она и, поняв его замешательство, добавила. — Совершенно случайно мне помогли добраться до манора отца, пешком я не дошла бы. 

— Мир не без добрых людей, — пробормотал Тук, и, кажется, облегченно вздохнул, а Робин нахмурился. 

— Алан покинул вас? — задал он наконец вопрос, который давно вертелся на языке.

— Да, — и этот короткий холодный ответ не оставил ему больше надежд. Получается, что Гизборн, черт бы его побрал, сказал правду. 

— Мне жаль… — слова вырвались сами собой.

— В самом деле? — ореховые глаза смотрели на Робина снизу вверх. Еще полтора года назад он помнил их другими. И прежней кротости и мягкости в них не осталось ни капли.

— Да. 

— Мне тоже, — ответила леди Соммерсби. — Прощайте, надеюсь, мы больше с вами не увидимся. 

— Это уж как… получится, — ответил ей Робин, но она уже повернулась и пошла по тропинке обратно в часовню.

—Леди Милдред, подождите, — Тук засеменил следом.

Она остановилась и вопросительно посмотрела на него.

— Леди Милдред, я хотел спросить… — Тук замялся, но потом все-таки пробормотал. — А кто вам помог? 

— Вам-то какая разница? Знакомый, но вам от этого что?

— И все-таки?..

Милдред внимательно посмотрела сначала на Тука, а потом на Робина и вдруг улыбнулась, но не им, а как будто своим воспоминаниям: 

— Вы ведь все равно не поверите, даже если я скажу вам. 

— В каком смысле? — Тук уставился на нее в недоумении, а Робин насторожился еще больше, слова Милдред всколыхнули в его душе нехорошее подозрение. 

— В таком. Ну, хорошо… если уж вам так хочется знать, то мне помог сэр Гай Гизборн. 

Робин некоторое время потрясенно молчал, а потом пришел в себя: 

— В самом деле? 

— Ну вот, я же сказала…

— Гизборн отвез вас к отцу? Из Ланкастера?

— Да. 

— Но что он там делал? Он что, специально за вами?..

— Мы случайно встретились. 

— И он… отвез вас к отцу?

— Да. Я вижу, что вас это очень удивляет, но тем не менее это факт.

— Допустим… И что, вот просто так? 

— Извините, но я вас не поняла, поясните, что вы имели ввиду?

— А он вас случаем не…

Начал было Робин, но поймал себя на мысли, какой вопрос он сейчас собирается задать, и смутился. Леди Милдред настороженно и холодно смотрела на него. Итак Гизборн... и слова вырвались как-то сами-собой: 

— Ни за что не поверю, чтобы этот мерзавец не воспользовался... — а вот это Робин ляпнул зря, что тут же и понял, потому что глаза леди Милдред сверкнули, и миловидное личико исказила вдруг брезгливая гримаса. 

— Верить или нет — это целиком и полностью ваше дело. Но вот он-то как раз, в отличие от вас, за свою услугу у меня ничего не попросил, — прошипела она и, подобрав юбки, быстрым шагом ушла по тропе в часовню, оставив обоих лже-монахов с раскрытыми от изумления ртами.

***

Вот до чего этот шервудский лис любит совать свой нос, куда его не просят! Да если бы он приложил свои старания в этом к чему-нибудь полезному — озолотился бы уже давно. 

Нет, ну чего он хотел? Зачем вообще нужно было отвечать? Надо было плюнуть на этого правдолюбца недощипаного и проехать мимо. Нет, зачем-то ляпнул про королеву, думал, проглотит. А тот, конечно, не поверил, и ему, видите ли, сделалось интересно! Причем до такой степени, что решил поймать второй раз на неделе… Вообще-то он был один, что подозрительно, обычно он всюду со своей сворой, а тут... Нет, ну сам-то какого черта решил выложить эту самую правду? Дескать, на, подавись? Ну… с одной стороны Локсли здорово удивился… задницей об дорогу, хоть мелочь, но приятно. 

Только вот про леди Милдред не надо было упоминать, дернул же черт за язык… Да потому что довел! Но все равно не надо было про нее... Придумал бы чего-нибудь другое! Историй таких воз и маленькая тележка каждый день случается, только вот… Ну да, к этой имелось личное отношение.

Его почему-то с самого начала преследовало не очень хорошее ощущение, что не кончится все это добром. Ни свадьба шерифская, ни дальнейшая судьба этой маленькой леди, что по неосторожности поверила в песни менестреля. И вот вам, пожалуйста!

В Ланкастере он оказался… ну не так чтобы случайно и не то чтобы по делам, просто матушка уже все уши прожужжала, что надо забрать у родственников ее шпалеру, самолично вышитую. В общем, она ее лучше обители пожалует, чем своей какой-то там кузине оставит. Эта тряпка, чтоб ее, свернутая свитком, была чуть ли не с него ростом… А тут как раз оказия подвернулась, в виде отпуска на службе, ну и матушка… в общем, дешевле съездить и отвязаться. 

Он увидел леди Милдред, как вошел в таверну, и, несмотря на простое платье и довольно осунувшееся и бледное лицо, сразу узнал. Она разговаривала с толстопузым трактирщиком. Рожа у того была весьма довольная и глаза больно… масляные.

— Тебя бросили, детка!

— Он вернется и заплатит!

— Он не вернется, не надейся! Ты задолжала за две недели, и я ждать больше не буду.

— Я… заплачу…

— Это чем же? Горшки на кухне драить будешь, что ли? Так чем?

— Ты… прекрасно знаешь, чем.

— Ну так давай не будем тянуть?!

— Но… Не здесь же!

— А почему не здесь? Ты же не девственница! С ребенком-то?!

— У вас совсем нет со…

— Задирай юбку и расплачивайся, стерва!

Все, этот балаган надо сворачивать, пока еще зрителей не набежало:

— Вообще-то леди имела в виду деньги. А ты чего подумал?

Трактирщик удивился, а леди Милдред, кажется, слегка испугалась. Но трактирная крыса явно не допонял еще, что поиметь благородную даму ему не удастся: 

— Какая леди? Ты кто такой?

— Леди — вот она, а кто я, тебе абсолютно без разницы. Цена вопроса?

— Чего?

— Сколько тебе должна леди? 

— Полшиллинга... и вот эта обдергайка — всамделишная леди? 

— Леди, чтоб ты знал, это то, что внутри, а не снаружи. Держи свои деньги и брысь отсюда.

— Ты кто та…

— Я не понял, мне, что — меч достать?

Трактирщика как ветром сдуло. Значит, и леди пора съезжать отсюда, желательно тоже… очень быстро.

Вертлявая кухонная девочка, следившая за ребенком, пока его мать разговаривала с хозяином, увязалась за ними и была принята на должность служанки и няньки по совместительству, отчего тут же заважничала и даже показала трактирщику язык. 

— Эй, зяблик, поди сюда!

— Да, сэр!

— Тут никто по соседству лошадей не продает? Конного базара долго ждать.

— Так у моего дяди есть! Правда это не лошади, а пони, но они не хуже, сэр! 

— И где живет твой дядя?

— Я вам все покажу, это совсем недалеко.

— Вот и отлично. 

Договорились они быстро и о пони с седлами, и о ночлеге в доме шорника. К вечеру же раздобыли и более-менее приличное платье с плащом для леди Милдред.

По дороге разговаривали преимущественно на франкском, чтобы не поняла служанка и двое солдат. Леди Милдред боялась возвращаться в дом отца, он мог не принять ее обратно, и она отлично понимала, почему. А их путешествие почти точь в точь напоминало прежнее, когда Гай вез ее в Ноттингем. Единственное только отличалось — сейчас на них вряд ли позарится Робин Гуд. Приданого-то нету, чего грабить?

— Не расстраивайтесь загодя, может еще все обернется не так уж и плохо, — Гай пытался утешить ее, как мог, но она была очень расстроена. 

— Увы, я не могу не думать об этом. Мне ведь больше некуда пойти… и если отец меня не примет…

— Да ладно, может еще и примет. А если не примет, так поедем в обитель, где моя матушка живет, поговорим с сестрой Бернардой, тамошним госпиталием, они предоставят вам убежище, и у вас будет возможность в безопасном месте подумать, что еще предпринять. Все не скитаться с ребенком по углам. А там, может, барон де Брасси и передумает? 

— А что мы скажем в обители? 

— Ну что вы… это… а, вдова! В бедственном положении.

— А отцу?

— Ну… что вы… бросили своего певуна к чертовой матери, потому что он повел себя недостойно. 

— А если он спросит, как именно?

— Хм... что бы такое... О! То, что он от вас потребовал… как от жены... было оскорбительно для вас как леди, во-первых, и доброй католички, во-вторых. Вот.

— А если спросят, что именно, я не… знаю, что… сказать.

— Ну… — вот тут Гай призадумался, чего бы ей такого попроще-то посоветовать, чтобы и церковью не одобрялось, и в ходу было, и опять же поделикатней описать… Вот одно дело — прейскурант в борделе: все по пунктам расписано с ценой. Приходишь, смотришь и говоришь, что, дескать, желаешь того, сего и этого. Удобно, практично, хорошо. А тут чего? Может, лицемерную проповедь аббата Хьюго вспомнить, про то как… Вот же чего сказать можно!

— Ну коли спросят, то вы скажете, что он настаивал на соитии... в место, которое не способно к деторождению.

Леди Милдред слегка побледнела, сообразив, о чем идет речь, и Гай решил перевести разговор в другое русло:

— Еще скажете, что, кроме этого, он пил, как сапожник, все деньги спускал на игру в кости, а когда вы сказали, что подадите на него в суд с требованием развода, за его такое поведение и отношение к вам, как к супруге, то он пытался вас побить... Вы тогда взяли ребенка, свои вещи и служанку, развернулись и ушли.

— Но это же будет… ложь, — пробормотала она.

— Нет, это будет ваш шанс вернуться домой. Леди Милдред, ваш супруг поступил с вами еще недостойнее того, о чем я говорил. Он просто использовал вас все это время, а потом выкинул…

— Алан меня любил…

«Угу… щас!»

— Не думайте больше об этом, это уже прошлое.

— Может, вы и правы… Как мне отблагодарить вас, сэр Гай?

— Простите, не понял?

— Вы помогли мне, и я в какой-то степени вам должна…

— В каком смысле... должны? Вы мне ничего не должны, в крайнем случае, ваш отец, но и то, если он посчитает…

— Сэр Гай…

— Леди Милдред, вы… это… — он задумался, а потом все-таки сказал, — в таком положении… а я не зверь, чтобы пытаться урвать кусок там, где нет сил и средств его защитить...

Барон де Брасси принял свою дочь обратно. И пока она плакала в его объятиях, Гай вознамерился было тихо улизнуть, но был остановлен:

— Скоро стемнеет, уедете завтра. Неужели ваша служба не подождет вас еще немного?

Да подождет она, куда денется, к тому же лошади и люди нуждаются в отдыхе, хотя Гай все-таки предпочел бы уехать — не хотелось ему разговаривать с бароном. Но все прошло гораздо лучше, чем ожидал, и то ладно. 

В ту ночь в замке де Брасси ему не спалось, хотя причин для бессонницы вроде бы не было. Он сидел на окне, смотрел на луну и размышлял обо всем, что случилось. Мысли выходили невеселые, но все же не так, чтобы совсем. 

Дверь вдруг приоткрылась, он аж вздрогнул. На пороге стояла она. Дверь на замок закрыла и подошла ближе, сняла с себя плащ, оставшись в одной камизе.

— Леди, вам нельзя тут…

— Это мое спасибо…

Он оторопело смотрел на нее, и тут его как осенило. Она, униженная и оскорбленная тем, что ее бросил этот безродный менестрель, на самом деле пришла не благодарить, но убедиться, что все еще может быть желанна, причем для человека ее круга… для ровни себе по происхождению. Просто она не знала, что сам Гай такой же безродный ублюдок, как и ее сбежавший муженек. Но сейчас не до этого. Если он не сделает то, что от него ждут и что он, честно признаться, хочет и сам, то это будет для нее худшим оскорблением, какое только может быть.

— Сэр, Гай, зачем вы встали передо мной на колени?

— Дар благородной леди сродни королевскому, как принимать его еще?

Как сделать, чтобы она почувствовала, что желанна и все еще привлекательна? Гай знал только один способ это сделать. Он поднял ее на руки и отнес на кровать. Но у нее были и свои планы, она извернулась в его объятиях и тихонько толкнув его в грудь, вынудила лечь на спину. А сама уселась на его чреслах, задрав рубашку. Пусть будет, как она желает, промелькнуло в его голове, и он принялся ласкать ее ноги и бедра, намереваясь подобраться к ягодицам…

— Снимите свою камизу, Гай…

— Не надо, там… в общем, зрелище не для таких прекрасных глаз… но она не помешает… — да и как она могла помешать, когда главное находилось ниже. 

— Но если ее приподнять, обнаруживается прекрасный вид… — улыбнулась Милдред, не сводя глаз с открывшегося ей предмета.

Чего там его рассматривать, Гай и раньше не понимал, а сейчас и тем более… окаменел уже, тут действовать надо! И как подтверждение его мыслей действия последовали. Он рассчитывал на то, что она усядется на него верхом, но она вдруг наклонилась и Гай застыл в оцепенении, поняв ее намерения.

Делали ему такое, делали, и он знал какое наслаждение это может дать… и стоило тех безумных денег, которые просили за эту услугу в ноттингемском борделе. Но тут была не шлюха, а леди, поэтому он хотел было воспротивиться… все-таки негоже ему, безродному ублюдку, принимать такое от благородной дамы.

— Это вовсе не…

Но его запястья тут же были схвачены маленькими руками Милдред, и прижаты к кровати, в то время как ее губы коснулись самой чувствительной части его члена. Единственное, на что его хватило, это прохрипеть: 

— О, боже… 

Может, она и не была искусна в этой ласке, но какое к черту это имело значение? Дальнейшее он помнил смутно, только прикусил губу и старался сдерживать, насколько это возможно, рвущиеся из горла стоны, чтобы не напугать ее и чтобы они не достигли чужих ушей… Как же это было сладко и как же это было мучительно… и под самый конец, ему показалось, он потерял сознание. 

Когда наконец перед глазами рассеялся туман и перестали плясать цветные пятна, он увидел ее лицо, и она тихо прошептала: 

— У вас губы искусаны… вы как будто страдали. Надеюсь, я не причинила вам боль?

— Что вы, леди! Вы не можете навредить… ни вообще, ни тем более мне...

И ту ночь он не забудет никогда, даже на смертном одре, и не только из-за изощренной ласки, что подарила ему леди Милдред, на самом деле она дала ему нечто большее — с ней он как будто навсегда перевернул страницу той истории, как тяжелый камень, висевший на нем, оторвался, перестав тянуть его с собой на дно...

А этот чертов Локсли, привыкший прикрывать словом «любовь» все, что под руку попадет и в голову взбредет, а словом «справедливость» любое преступление, которое совершал, посмел вякнуть, что раз в его представление что-то не укладывается, так значит и не настоящее, и не бывает.


	6. В которой выяснилось, что не все благие намерения хорошо заканчиваются, а враг оказался мешком сюрпризов

На полпути в лагерь Робин спросил своего спутника:

— Тук, что ты думаешь про это все?

— Не знаю,.. очень оно…

— Подозрительно?

— Нет, печально.

Спрашивать дальше Робин не стал, а славный монах сам больше ничего не сказал. Он семенил по тропе вслед за своим другом и вожаком, насупившись и периодически горестно вздыхая. Тот же сосредоточенно размышлял над увиденным и услышанным. Над вторым в особенности. 

Итак, получается, что Гизборн, мало того что сказал правду… Вот что? Оказался настолько... добр что ли? И помог этой самой Милдред? Ну, по крайней мере, оно так выглядит. Однако, мало ли что и как выглядит? Тут надо все очень хорошо рассмотреть, нет ли какого подвоха. Не шли из головы и слова Хэрна: «Это было и случилось, уже никуда не денется и, скорее всего, повторится в самый неподходящий для тебя момент». Да уж, сюрприз вышел изрядный... 

Однако в лагере Робина ждал еще больший сюрприз, чем в Мэнсфилде. Как выяснилось потом, Скарлету удалось-таки отхватить себе командирства. И сему изрядно поспособствовал визит с рассказом той самой девицы, которую Робин пытался спасти от Гизборна. Остальные в это поверили и на волне возмущения и сочувствия оной девице приняли план Скарлета поймать помощника шерифа и восстановить справедливость. 

А тут как раз и случай представился, что называется совместить приятное с полезным — Гизборн с несколькими солдатами сопровождал какую-то повозку. Совместить не удалось, потому как полезное ускользнуло из рук шервудской братии по причине приятного, то есть Гизборна. Тот почему-то передумал ехать через лес и на опушке неожиданно приказал своим людям разворачиваться. Видя, что добыча ускользает, Скарлет решил поймать хотя бы Гизборна. Но если бы не стрела Мача, то и того не поймали бы. Но это все выяснилось именно что потом. Сейчас же было не до этого.

Шум и гам Робин услышал еще на подходе. В этой какофонии отчетливо выделялся голос Скарлета, оравшего проклятия в адрес норманнов вообще, а Гизборна в особенности. 

Их появления никто не заметил, и это дало Робину возможность рассмотреть, что происходит. Скарлет прыгал и скакал по поляне, как козел, которому под хвост репей попал. Под деревом, рядом с Марион, рыдала какая-то девушка, а та ласково гладила ее по голове и всячески пыталась успокоить. Чуть поодаль, спиной к Робину, стояли Маленький Джон с Назиром и что-то обсуждали… Здоровяк Джон поминутно то разводил руками, то чесал в затылке.

— Робин… — Тук осторожно дернул его за рукав и ткнул пальцем в направлении кустов, и Робин заметил, что за ними привязана вороная лошадь…

Тут Назир подошел к Марион и той девушке, а Маленький Джон к Скарлету. Поймал его и усадил у костра со словами:

— Да сядь ты уже! В глазах от тебя рябит!

И Робин увидел, что к дереву был привязан Гизборн. Вернее он… висел, веревки не давали ему упасть.

Били его, видимо, долго... И от зрелища, во что шервудская компания превратила помощника шерифа, их вожака чуть не стошнило…

— Какого черта тут происходит? 

Девица утерла слезы и, ткнув пальцем в сторону Робина, завопила:

— Вот он! 

Тот онемел от изумления, узнав в ней красотку, которую он “спасал” от Гизборна, а в итоге получилось чуть ли не наоборот…

— Робин?! — уставилась на него Марион, а потом обратилась к девице. — Это Гизборн и ОН? Они вдвоем хотели тебя изнасиловать?

— Да, — ответила та.

— Бред какой-то! — вырвалось у Робина, и Марион снова повернулась к нему. Выражение ее лица его насторожило.

Что рассказала ей эта шлюха? Что она вообще могла рассказать? Свою правду, которая на самом деле была настоящей ложью? А Марион в это поверила? Но этого же не может быть. Или может? Колдовство ведьмы Лилит было еще слишком свежо в ее памяти и… Ладно, это все потом, а сейчас нужно было как-то выбираться из этой истории самому и… помочь Гаю Гизборну. 

Но к величайшему изумлению вышло как раз наоборот: помощник шерифа приподнял голову и, уставившись почему-то на Марион, произнес, еле шевеля разбитыми губами:

— Я еще могу понять, что приплетя меня к делу, вам можно скормить любую, даже самую грубую и дерьмово сляпанную ложь. Но это? Эта шлюха взяла с меня плату вперед, а потом разыграла комедию, что ее хотят на двоих поделить и помчалась за своими подельниками... Я их дожидаться не стал.

— Очень смелый поступок, Гизборн! — вякнул Скарлет.

— Исключительно и целиком в моем духе, — спокойно и мрачно ответил на это привязанный к дереву рыцарь.— Непременно надо менестрелю балладу заказать о том, как легенда Англии Робин Гуд и его враг Гай Гизборн совместно шляются по девкам и при этом, не иначе как из жадности, снимают одну шлюху на двоих. Ну ладно, у меня мотив — я известный бабник и мне шериф платит мало, а у вашего-то народного героя мотив какой? 

А потом повернулся к Робину и ухмыльнулся:

— Ты-то хоть понял, что если эти россказни считать правдой, то ты мне денег должен? Так что гони два пенса, Локсли! Не удалось тебе сэкономить...

Ухмылке, наверное, полагалось быть ехидной и насмешливой, но на залитом кровью, разбитом лице она сделалась жуткой гримасой, и Робина от этого передернуло. Некоторое время он смотрел на Гизборна, как на неведомое существо, а потом обвел взглядом своих друзей:

— И кому в голову пришла дивная мысль сотворить все вот это? Хотя я знаю, кому…

— А что такого? — взвился тут же Скарлет.

— Робин, ты… это… ничего же особенного не случилось! — буркнул Джон, а Тук укоризненно покачал головой и издал свое горестное «охо-хо».

— Про тебя же мы не поверили, — добавил Назир.

— А где Лили? — вдруг воскликнула Марион, и тут-то все поняли, что девица сбежала. 

Назир хотел было ее догнать, но Робин остановил его. Уилл тоже хотел вернуть беглянку и допросить, как следует, и бросился было в погоню, но Тук резво прихватил его за жилетку и водворил обратно на место со словами:

— Уилл Скарлет, заткнись уже и сядь!

Робин снова обвел взглядом всю компанию и сказал сердито:

— Нас с Туком не было два дня, а вы успели тут все на уши поставить! Рассказывайте, что произошло!

Что именно девица, представившаяся как Лили, рассказала шервудской братии, Робину на самом деле было уже не так и важно. Важно было то, что это было враньем от начала и до конца. Конечно же, она не сказала, что продает себя за деньги, она просто хотела отомстить Гаю Гизборну будто он хотел обмануть ее. А как отомстить самым лучшим образом? Пожаловаться на него врагу — легендарному королю Шервуда, Робин Гуду. Которого, на его же счастье, не оказалось дома. Зато ее жалоба нашла живейший отклик в сердце Уилла Скарлета. Дальнейшее предсказать было проще простого.

— Он заслужил еще и не это! Его…

— Скарлет, окажи любезность — закрой рот!

Маленький Джон, глядя на все это, пихнул в бок монаха и тихо спросил:

— Тук, как ты думаешь, мы когда-нибудь Гизборна убьем или как?

Тот погладил тонзуру, поправил пояс и так же тихо ответил:

— Мне не хочется тебя расстраивать, но если до сегодняшнего дня шансы на это еще были, хоть и маленькие, то сейчас их вообще нет. 

— Чиво?

— Или как, Джон. И теперь уже навсегда, что с одной стороны… весьма неплохо. А тебе очень надо было?

— Да не… чисто так… Но Уилл расстроится… очень!

— Ну, ему придется смириться. Такова жизнь.

Однако Скарлет о смирении и не помышлял, он помышлял добиться от Робина Локсли вразумительного ответа:

— У меня здесь, что — нет права на свое мнение?

Тот посмотрел на него в некотором недоумении, почесал в затылке и наконец изрек:

— Почему нет? Есть! И ты его не только высказал, причем много раз, но даже попытался воплотить в жизнь, — и, кивнув в сторону привязанного к дереву Гизборна, добавил. — Вот результат.

— Какого черта тогда ты…

— Как тебе еще объяснить, Уилл, что командую и решаю все здесь я? А ты принял мое положение вожака, когда вернулся к нам. Для чего, Уилл, ты вернулся? Ради мести, грабежа и убийства? А может быть, ради справедливости и прав для всех? Если для первого, то имело ли смысл возвращаться ? А если для второго, то я не понимаю причины твоих воплей сейчас. 

— Для него нет прав, а справедливость для него одна — петля!

— Проблема в том, Скарлет, что у тебя справедливость очень мелкая и куцая, в нее только месть влазит, тогда как в мою входит еще и куча других вещей, в том числе такая штука как «для всех». Понимаешь? Для всех.

— Что — и для него? — Скарлет даже рот раскрыл от изумления.

— И для него. Вот как раз и для него тоже. И сейчас он не враг, а гость, потому что мы поступили… Мы, Уилл, поступили по отношению к нему несправедливо.

— Как можно по отношению к Гизборну поступить несправедливо? 

— А вот пожалуйста. Только что. Вот поэтому он наш гость. 

— Ну… если ты думаешь, что я буду с ним из одного котла есть…

— А с аббатом кто ел и не подавился? — ехидно вставил свои полпенса Тук и тут же отскочил в сторону, ловко увернувшись от замахнувшегося на него Скарлета.

— Ну не хочешь, не надо, — громко сказал Робин, так, чтобы слышали все. — Тут тебя никто не заставляет и не держит, ты можешь уйти. Но если ты предпочитаешь остаться, тебе придется подчиняться мне. Как я сказал, так и будет. Потому что вожак должен быть один.

Тут Гизборн повернул голову и прошептал едва слышно:

— Прав был Аристотель: демократия — тупиковый путь цивилизации.

— Чего?— уставился на него Робин, приподняв бровь.

Но тот не произнес ни слова, он просто потерял сознание.

— Тук, помоги-ка мне... — обратился Робин к монаху под совершенно недоуменными взглядами своих остальных людей. 

Вытащив кинжал, он перерезал веревки, таким образом отвязав Гизборна от дерева. А Тук помог ему оттащить бесчувственное тело в местечко получше. Вот тут-то они и обнаружили, что рыцарь ко всему прочему еще и ранен. 

Чтобы осмотреть рану и как-то ее обработать, им пришлось снять с Гизборна грязную и окровавленную котту. Тук хотел было снять и камизу, но вдруг замер в растерянности и даже некоторой оторопи, уставившись на рыцаря. Вернее на его спину. Робин, поддерживающий бесчувственное тело, это заметил, и странное состояние монаха его немного удивило. Но когда он посмотрел туда же, куда и тот, удивление сменилось весьма смешанным чувством отвращения при виде открывшегося ему зрелища и какого-то щемящего сочувствия пережитым страданиям. С правой стороны кровоточила рана. Левая часть спины и бок Гизборна были испещрены причудливым бугристым узором из мелких розоватых рубцов, стягивающих кожу в разных направлениях. Там был ожог? Скорее всего, и, судя по всему, не больше года назад. Так значит?.. 

— Нам надо вырезать наконечник, — слова монаха вернули Робина в реальность. Тук смотрел на него в ожидании чего-то, но, видимо, не дождался и спросил напрямую:

— Ты режешь, а я держу? Или ты держишь, а я режу?

— Ы... — перспектива копаться в ране Робина не прельщала, тем более, что он, во-первых, не знал, что именно надо делать в этом конкретном случае, а во-вторых, на него ко всему прочему неожиданно свалились головокружение и тошнота. Вот никогда бы не подумал, что ему станет нехорошо от вида крови и шрама от ожога! Сколько раз сам порезы получал, сколько раз раны своим друзьям обмывал, но никогда не было такого. И тут Гизборн. Особенно нехорошо стало, когда он представил себе, что будет, если рыцарь в процессе придет в себя. 

— Давай лучше ты, Тук, у тебя и опыт больше…

— Если начнет в себя приходить, не давай ему дергаться, понял?

— Да… — тихо отозвался Робин, рассеянно запустив руку в волосы на затылке раненого.

Тук рванул наконечник, раздался глухой стон, тело в руках дернулось и снова обмякло… Как во сне Робин наблюдал за действиями Тука, ловко накладывающего мазь и повязку...

Робин осторожно уложил Гизборна на постеленное монахом одеяло и накрыл его плащом. Осталось вытереть кровь с лица и обработать ссадины и синяки. Этим Робин решил заняться сам. Веки рыцаря дрогнули, и он приоткрыл глаза.

— Гизборн? Гай, ты меня слышишь?

— А-а... святоша…

— Ага, это я! Ты как?

— Принципиально доживу до старости, Локсли. И умру от нее в своей постели.

— А я разве возражаю?

— И я должен в это поверить?

— Не должен, но было бы неплохо.

— Учитывая, что произошло?

— И как доказательство этого ты уйдешь, когда сможешь сесть на лошадь, и никто тебе не помешает. Даю слово.

— Да ну?

— Ну… да... 

Робин с удивлением смотрел, как Гизборн, стиснув зубы и собрав последние силы, хоть и с трудом, но поднялся:  
— Меч отдай, — мутные от боли глаза смотрели на Робина, но вряд ли его видели.

— Вот, возьми...

Робин нехотя протянул ему клинок, скорее, почти в руку вложил, прикидывая, как бы задержать Гизборна в лагере. Рыцарь меч взял и, шатаясь, направился к своей лошади. Но смог сделать от силы шагов пять перед тем, как снова потерял сознание...

— Ты невозможный человек! — чуть ли не вздохнув от облегчения, произнес Робин. — Сказал же, когда будешь в силах до лошади дойти, а не когда ты думаешь, что сможешь… 

— Я ему помогу, — вдруг вызвался Маленький Джон, поднял бесчувственное тело чуть ли не за шкирку и потащил к лошади. 

— Спасибо, друг, но это не потребуется, — остановил его Локсли, — неси-ка его обратно и положи, где он был.

— Чивой-то? Сейчас погружу да и избавимся!

— Нет, Джон, он останется здесь, пока не придет в себя настолько, чтобы вернуться в Ноттингем самому.

— Ты с ума сошел? Прекрасно он доедет и перекинутым через седло.

— Нет, Джон, не доедет, и это во-первых. К тому же так он и не поедет, что во-вторых.

— Почему? — изумился бородатый громила, но тело положил, где было сказано.

— Потому что, — спокойно ответил ему Робин, — это мое слово, и тебе его придется принять, впрочем, можешь не принимать, я не заставляю, но тогда я задам тебе вопрос, который я уже задавал Уиллу, если ты не принимаешь мои решения и мое мнение, то что ты тут делаешь? Зачем ты тогда здесь?

Джон насупился, но только для вида. Пришедший в себя Гизборн больше попыток встать не предпринимал. Вернее, Робин его единственную попытку пресек, когда накрыл его плащом и сел рядом, надавив на левое, здоровое, плечо. 

— До завтра подожди хотя бы, м?

Тот был слишком измотан, чтобы протестовать. Только отвернулся. Убедившись, что рыцарь не собирается делать глупостей, Робин ушел. Но ситуацию контролировать не перестал, периодически поглядывая в его сторону. Гизборн лежал с закрытыми глазами и делал вид, что спит. 

— Тук, ты можешь отнести ему поесть? — тихо обратился Робин к славному монаху, когда вся шервудская компания уселась ужинать.

— Вряд ли он будет... вина бы ему... Нет, я лучше сделаю ему хороший отвар. 

— Спасибо, друг…

— Да ладно тебе… Но, Робин, чего ты хочешь добиться?

— Пока не знаю, Тук… пока не знаю… Поглядим.

— Ну-ну… Но наши тебя могут не понять.

— Мне все равно. Я делаю это не для них.

— А для кого? 

— Наверное, для себя…

— А тебе это зачем?

— Не знаю… пока не знаю. А может, и для него тоже.

— Охо-хо-хо… Ладно, пошел я...

Робин осторожно, чтобы не разбудить Марион, встал с их ложа и бесшумно прошел к дереву, у которого лежал помощник шерифа, укрытый собственным плащом и пожертвованным ему одеялом Тука. Уселся рядом с ним и тихо спросил:

— Гизборн?.. Гай, я знаю, что ты не спишь. 

Тот некоторое время внимательно смотрел на Робина, а потом произнес:

— А ты? Караулишь, чтобы я не сбежал или чтобы твой Скарлет меня не прирезал?

— Ни то и ни другое.

— Угу… да щас!

— Я же сказал тебе, что ты тут не пленник и можешь уехать, когда у тебя будет достаточно сил, чтобы сесть на лошадь и не свалиться с нее по дороге. А Уилл вреда тебе не причинит, потому что если он это сделает, то перестанет быть моим другом. И он это знает. 

— А он тебе и так не друг.

— Ты не понял, это для меня он перестанет быть другом, поскольку это я считаю его таковым и дарую ему свою дружбу. Дарует ли он мне свою в ответ — это его дело. 

— Да вот это-то я как раз прекрасно понял.

— Тогда почему ты удивляешься, что ты можешь отсюда уйти, когда сможешь. Я никого не удерживаю, даже своих друзей. 

— На леди Марион это твое правило тоже распространяется?

— Оно распространяется на всех, но хватит об этом. Я хочу тебя спросить…

— Ты? Меня? 

— Да. Я и тебя.

— О чем? 

Робин задумался. Не говорить же, что хочет узнать, как тот себя чувствует? И не из-за того, что сам чувствует себя немного виноватым из-за действий своих людей? И тут Робин вспомнил, что перед тем, как потерять сознание, Гизборн сказал что-то... Вот же выход из положения!

— Про Аристотеля. Кто он такой… И что ты ржешь?

Хотя рыцарь не так чтобы ржал, скорее так… тихо хрюкнул от смеха, на большее просто сил не было.

— Да хотя бы потому, что… ладно. Это греческий философ и мыслитель. Великий.

— Хм... А вот эта, которая тупиковый путь?

— Демократия?

— Да, что это такое? И что ты опять ржешь?

— Ничего… ладно... демократия — это когда так называемые свободные, но не имеющие за душой ни фартинга... 

— Это ты на кого намекаешь, сволочь?

Гизборн отвернулся, а Робин нахмурился и, немного помолчав, спросил:

— Ну и что дальше?

— Ничего.

— Ну… погорячился! Извини. 

— Что?

— Приношу свои извинения, говорю... Дальше что было?

Рыцарь покосился на него и вздохнул:  
— Ну хорошо… они, сделавшись большинством, получают в свои руки верховную власть над всеми остальными.

— Так это же моя мечта! 

— Угу… И гибель государства и всех остальных вместе с ним. 

— Это еще почему? 

— Да потому что эта свистопляска кончается тем, что безмозглая толпа, получившая эту власть... слушает не голоса разумных людей, а красноречивых горлопанов, которые ищут не лучшего для всех, их интересуют не всамделишные права и справедливость для всех, не мир и процветание опять же для всех. А этим горлопанам только и нужно, как бы половчее выдать свои персональные интересы с сиюминутной выгодой за общие и пропихнуть их как единственно верное и правильное... 

— Ты нас за безмозглых скотов держишь? Думаешь, не разберемся, кто врет, а кто правду говорит и что важно, а что нет?

— Толпой не разберетесь. Никогда еще никто ни в чем толпой не разбирался.

— Да ты…

— А сегодня?

— Ладно, извини…

— Что?

— Погорячились, говорю. Но с чего этот Аристотель решил, что она тупиковый путь? Он, наверное, настоящей… этой… не видел! Он, что — пробовал сам что-то сделать? Он, вообще, что совершил такого хорошего, чтобы так думать? Он хотя бы пытался помочь людям… тоже мне герой выискался!  
Робин прикусил язык, только когда услышал тихое:

— Разговор закончен, Локсли.

— Нет! Не закончен! Этот твой, как его там? Что не понимает, что… Гизборн, я серьезно!

— Ну если серьезно, то ты похоже путаешь греческих мыслителей с греческими героями. А это две большие разницы. Про хорошее в последнем случае я вообще молчу.

— Это про героев, что ли? Гизборн, ты-то про это что знаешь? Ты же в этом разбираешься, как свинья в шелках! Ты же в жизни своей ничего героического не совершил!

— Зато знакомому со мной Аристофана можно не читать! Скучно будет, — усмехнулся Гай Гизборн. 

— А… кто такой Аристофан? 

— Разговор закончен, Локсли!

— Ну, извини…

— Разговор закончен, — и рыцарь отвернулся, давая понять, что больше не имеет намерений продолжать их полночную беседу. Робин решил оставить его в покое, все-таки тот был не в самом хорошем состоянии, хотя и лучше, чем могло быть. А про себя подумал:  
«О нет, Гай! Он только начинается. И я так просто не отстану. Я выясню, что за Аристофан такой и что это за надутый гусь Аристотель и с чего он решил… И откуда ты про них знаешь, если, конечно, не врешь! И что ты еще знаешь, я тоже выясню». 

Робина разбирало любопытство, как так получилось, что тупая скотина Гизборн, оказывается, знает очень странные и интересные вещи? Он же дурак. Или? Нет, надо выяснить, что тут на самом деле что. И еще одну вещь нужно выяснить непременно.

Утром Тук встал раньше всех и первое, что сделал, это, приготовив отвар, отнес его Гизборну, который, к слову сказать, уже вознамерился уходить. И уже почти встал на ноги, вот только сил у него было лишь чуточку больше, чем накануне, все потому что его лихорадило. Пришлось монаху отставить кружку в сторону и быстренько подставить свое плечо раненому рыцарю. Тот нехотя, но принял помощь, деваться было некуда и на вопрос, не рановато ли для поездок верхом, да еще и в не самом хорошем состоянии, только скривился. Но предложенный отвар проглотил. Взобрался на свою зловредную зверюгу и отбыл, под озабоченным взглядом Робина и злобным продравшего глаза Скарлета. Но Уилл предпочел ничего не говорить, а Робин не стал тратить на него время, поскольку в планах было другое. 

— Что на сей раз? — бледный как полотно Гизборн пошатнулся в седле, когда Робин выскользнул на дорогу перед ним.

— Решил тебя проводить.

— С чего это я удостоился такой чести?

— С того что… ну, я хотел задать тебе вопрос.

— Что же это за вопрос, если для этого ты сбежал от своей оравы? 

— Простой. Почему ты солгал им про меня, Гизборн?

— Так я же подлец и мерзавец!

— Вот не начинай, а? Серьезно ответь, хоть один раз.

— Серьезно? А ты бы хотел, чтобы я сказал, как дело было? Особенно при леди Марион?

— А что в этом такого?

— Значит, ты и в самом деле предпочел бы, чтобы твоя жена услышала правду? Но только какую? Что она замужем за человеком, который в своей ненависти и вражде дошел до крайней мелочности? 

— Ты о чем?

— О том, Локсли, что ты не оказался в том сарае случайно, ты следил за мной и с намерением в очередной раз унизить в том, что тебя не касается никак. Ведь следил же?

Этот спокойный, даже, скорее, холодный тон, нравился Робину все меньше, но отступать он был не намерен.

— Да следил, хотел получить доказательства твоего… распутства.

— А как насчет того, что это моя частная жизнь? Если ты, в принципе, способен это понять... Видимо, нет, потому что ты решил, что у тебя есть право туда лезть. Причем, не первый раз, Сару помнишь?

— Тогда ты не имел права… вообще!

— На что именно? 

— Я должен был!

— И в этот раз должен был? Нет Локсли, ты делаешь это не из-за долга, не надо им прикрываться. Ты делаешь это сам из любви совать нос, куда ты хочешь его сунуть, не взирая ни на что. В моем случае это всегда с намерением унизить и уязвить, хоть в малом. В общем-то, хоть в чем, тебе без разницы, но зато при любом удобном случае. И скорее свинья полетит, чем ты упустишь такую возможность, оправдывая это чем угодно, но только не тем, что прежде всего тебе от этого весело и тебе это доставляет удовольствие. 

— А почему оно не до?.. — Робин хотел было усмехнуться, но… вдруг расхотелось.

— Но я-то честно признаю, что мне нравится блуд, ты же предпочитаешь прикрывать выёбки своей гордыни приличной вывеской. Вот и в этот раз ты просто ждешь подходящего момента.

— И это после всего, что произошло? Если бы я хотел тебя унизить, я уже давно сделал бы это, ты не подумал об этом?

— Локсли, твое… вот то, что ты со мной разыгрываешь последнее время и особенно вчера — это ведь для тебя такая игра. Тоже в своем роде… ублажение своего самолюбия и самомнения на пару с гордыней, дескать, ты настолько великодушный и благородный, что можешь позволить себе вот это все. Ну и покрасоваться перед сбродом, чтобы уже заодним, тоже не повредит репутации короля Шервуда. 

— Ох, Гизборн, — Робин покачал головой.— Это не так, но считай, как хочешь, однако при чем здесь Марион? 

— Да в общем-то не при чем, я только подумал, а что если ты вдруг перестанешь воспринимать ее как свою любовь… а на ведьму свалить не получится?

— Это тебя не касается, Гизборн! Вообще...

— Как и тебя не касается моя личная жизнь, Локсли.

— Касается, потому что ты… 

— Потому что я, что?

— Ты… — Робин умолк на миг, растерявшись, не зная, что сказать, но быстро нашелся. — Ты мой враг! 

— Странный аргумент... — пробормотал рыцарь и добавил. — Если я твой враг, тогда убей меня. 

— Не могу, — сказал Робин, а потом добавил с нажимом. — И не хочу, даже несмотря на то, что ты убил моего отца.

— Твоего отца, Локсли, убил шериф, — ответил ему Гай, довольно резко, но все же спокойно. — За что и по какой именно причине на самом деле, я не знаю. Я убил лишь твоего отчима, и у меня на это причины были, а какие, ты прекрасно знаешь.

— А как ты поступил бы на моем месте? 

— Ты, в самом деле, хочешь знать, что я сделал бы для того человека, кто прихлопнул бы старикашку Гизборна? Причем до того, как этот мерз… 

Гизборн оборвал себя на полуслове, а Робин едва сдержался, чтобы не поинтересоваться, чего это Гай так непочтительно отозвался о собственном отце, да вовремя спохватился и произнес только:

— Да.

— Нет, Локсли, ты этого знать не хочешь, да тебе это знать и не надо, потому что это у тебя в голове не уложится никогда. Так что удачного дня… или сейчас окажется вдруг, что я твой пленник?

— Нет… езжай с миром, я же обещал.

— В твоих устах это звучит как издевательство.

И тут Робин вспомнил слова отца, и они сложились для него, наконец, хоть и в неясную еще картину:

— Знаешь… Хэрн сказал мне, что ошибка может быть в голове.

— Что? Я тебя не понимаю,— рыцарь в недоумении уставился на него.

— Тогда я тоже не разгадал, в чем дело, но сейчас, мне кажется, я знаю, про что он говорил. Ты можешь не понимать некоторых вещей, но от этого они не перестанут существовать и быть правдой. Ты можешь думать что-то одно, а это окажется совсем другим и с самого начала. Ошибка может быть в голове.

Гизборн некоторое время смотрел на него изучающе, а потом сказал:

— Ладно, я дурак, у меня, как говорят, мозгов нет. Но ты, Локсли — хуже! У тебя они есть, только набекрень, да так затейливо, что все, и главное ты сам, думают — ты избранный и сын бога. 

— Гизборн, что ты понимаешь в избранности?— усмехнулся Робин.

— Я? Ничего, — скривился тот, — как и во всем остальном, поскольку дурак и мерзавец. И что бы не сказал и не сделал, им для всех навсегда и останусь. Но ты просил меня ответить тебе серьезно, и я ответил. Все, разговор закончен, Локсли. Прощай.

— До встречи.

И рыцарь пришпорил коня. А Робин, провожая его взглядом, прикидывал, как бы отловить помощника шерифа в следующий раз для продолжения этой странной беседы. Нет, этот разговор совсем еще не закончен! Но как бы сделать это без лишних глаз и ушей? И без мечей… 

Он не заметил, как наблюдавший за ними сарацин задумчиво погладил свою бородку, задаваясь вопросом, почему его вожак заинтересован в жизни этого норманна? Может быть, Робин что-то задумал? Пока не ясно что, но тем не менее Назир посчитал своим долгом по отношению к своему другу и предводителю по мере сил и возможностей способствовать этому его интересу, вот поэтому за Гизборном надо присмотреть. И присмотреться тоже.


	7. В которой закадычные враги в размышлениях не замечают, как к ним тихо подкрадывается общее дело

Ему не хотелось ехать через Шервуд. Дело было не в том, что в повозке было что-то ценное, вовсе нет. Там были небольшой кусок домотканой льняной материи, гусь в холщовом мешке и пустой аббатский сундук , который нужно было отвезти в обитель Святой Марии. Его преподобие Хьюго де Рено желал иметь себе хранилище для церковной утвари и другого барахла. Но заказать сундук плотнику, как это делают все нормальные люди, аббат не мог совершенно, поскольку стоило денег, а сие есть траты недопустимые. Поручить сделать кому-то из умеющих монахов —вариант неподходящий, поскольку сие есть траты собственных сил и материала, следовательно, опять никакой выгоды. А вот выпросить сундук у братца — это уже дело другое, тут и денег платить не надо, и можно собственного лесничего обязать сундук доставить в аббатство, все равно же оный лесничий, уже как помощник шерифа, едет по делам в местные деревни. Вот и заедет себе в аббатство как миленький, это же почти что по дороге, всего-то пять миль крюк. Ну шесть. Кто их там считал? И чтобы одна нога здесь, а другая там. 

Последнее условие Гаю не нравилось особенно. Если уж его обязали сделать списком то и сё, так хоть последовательность и маршрут он сам выберет. Вот поэтому не поедет он в аббатство через Шервуд, и в объезд сойдет, коли и так и сяк кругаля давать. Все полезней будет — меньше шансов Локсли встретить. Не хотелось Гаю видеть эту разбойную морду вообще, а последнее время в особенности. Но другие разбойные морды шервудской компании имели на это свое мнение.

Кто же это стреляет так паскудно? Ну что стоило повыше взять и в шею попасть?.. Но самым издевательским в этой ситуации было то, что он упал с лошади, и на него набросились разбойники. Сколько они его били, он не знал, один из первых ударов отбросил его, он ударился о что-то головой и потерял сознание. Пришел в себя он уже привязанным к дереву. Кто-то держал его голову за подбородок, поворачивая то в одну сторону, то в другую. С трудом приоткрыв глаза Гай увидел перед собой бывшего слугу Беллема, того самого сарацина, который переметнулся к Локсли. На его лице застыла брезгливая гримаса… и Гай не выдержал:

— Убери свои поганые лапы. 

Тот с отвращением плюнул ему в лицо и с размаху долбанул затылком о ствол... Больше Гай никому и ничего не говорил. Может быть, они все-таки его убьют? Ведь их вожака почему-то с ними не было…

«Милосердный Боже, внемли просьбе ничтожного раба твоего! Пусть они сделают это быстро…»

Даже в этом ему не повезло, потому что Локсли все-таки приперся и в самый неподходящий момент. Но то, что произошло потом… Ну и рожа была у этого сына Хэрна! Он побледнел так, что даже позеленел. Да дело было даже не в его роже, а в его дружках и их реакции… ну и женушка тоже, мягко говоря, удивилась.

Но вот зачем он, Гай Гизборн, ляпнул все то, что… ладно, чего уж себе-то врать? Хотел спасти... Растерзали бы ведь. Да, Локсли тот еще стервец и разбойник… Но придурок в этих вещах не понимает нихрена! И может по наивности отмочить такое, что хоть стой, хоть падай. А эта свора только и ждет, когда он споткнется. Не поверили они? Да щас! Друзья, чтоб их, им только повод дай! Пока он их герой и… этот, как его?... благородный борец за справедливость, в их понимании этой справедливости, кстати, а не в его — вот в чем тонкость-то и хитрость! 

Так вот, пока он, прости Господи, соответствует, они за ним пойдут в огонь и в воду, а как только… Что же до его жены… Святая Дева Мария, ты понимаешь всех и вся, так объясни, как можно быть такой дурой? Это же надо поверить на слово дешевой… ладно, не очень дешевой, но все же шлюхе в том, что собственный муж… Да не мог он этого сделать! Для него только она одна и существует!

Да, завидно, каюсь! Не отвесила судьба такого счастья, но это еще не значит, что можно просто взять и… позволить растерзать невиновного человека, только потому что какая-то… ткнула в него пальцем? Мало ли кто, куда и чего ткнул? Да если при разбирательствах в суде верить на слово всякой швали?.. 

Но вот Локсли такого фортеля точно не ожидал. Так бы и стоял раскрывши рот, если бы этот полоумный придурок Скарлет не заорал что-то там про права…

А Хэрнов сын-то, оказывается, большой любитель покомандовать и непременно чтобы единолично! И чтобы беспрекословное подчинение. Да после такой выходки его своры, как командиру ему грош цена… И воплям этим его про свободу, справедливость и права тоже. 

И вот тогда Гай ляпнул еще одну глупость, но тут у него хоть оправдание есть — сознание уже мутилось, сил не было, вот и решил напоследок… тоже выпендриться, а потом может хоть от потери крови удастся сдохнуть? Не удалось. 

И снова перед глазами была чья-то рожа… Локсли! Ну почему именно он? Попытка воспользоваться моментом, раз уж его столь благородно отпустили и уехать оказалась неудачной. Хорошо хоть этот лесной стервец отстал, но его место занял Тук. Весь вечер крутился вокруг, каким-то отваром поил… За отвар, конечно, спасибо… Кстати, монаха с этой компанией тоже не было… где же эти двое ошивались? А, не важно...

Но Локсли — крыса любопытная донельзя! Это же надо прицепиться к одному неосторожно сказанному слову? Даже извинился, чтобы подробности узнать, это же уму непостижимо, на что он может пойти, чтобы получить что-то, что можно будет потом использовать против… Ничем не гнушается!

Вот, наверное, поэтому Гай и сказал все, что он думал по этому поводу… А что, его просили говорить серьезно? Просили. Вот он и сказал, какие претензии? 

***

— Я увольняюсь к чертовой матери! — прохрипел Гай, опираясь здоровой рукой на стол шерифа, потому что падать на пол не хотелось, а подъем по лестнице в кабинет начальства лишил его остатков сил, и без того потраченных на дорогу в замок. 

Аббат Хьюго отложил в сторону какой-то богословский трактат и, смерив взглядом сначала Гая, а потом своего братца, замершего в кресле с пером в руке, заявил:

— Нет, Гизборн, в таком состоянии и виде вы ни к кому не увольняетесь! 

— В каком смысле? — выдохнул Гай, прикидывая, хватит ли сил придушить церковника. 

Хотелось сделать это уже давно и со временем желание только усиливалось. Тот же, не подозревая о такой угрозе своей жизни и сану, быстренько высунулся в проем двери и заорал на весь замок, так что уши заложило:

— Что вы стоите, охламоны? Быстро горячей воды и брата Томаса сюда, со всем его скарбом!

— Что ты командуешь, Хью? — отмер, наконец, его шерифство.

— Потому что кроме меня тут, похоже, это делать некому…

— И что ты разошелся, как звонарь после пятой кружки эля? 

— Я разошелся? — тон младшего де Рено был далек от смирения, приличествующего его положению монаха вообще и настоятеля обители в частности. — Так я хочу тебе сказать, брат мой Роберт, что я еще никуда не разошелся! Но если ты не возьмешься за ум и не сделаешь, как я тебе скажу, вот тогда я точно разойдусь и много куда, причем так, что ты отличишь тут же! 

Гай собрал в кулак жалкие остатки сил и повернулся к аббату.

«Ну не съем, так понадкусываю!»

Однако церковник проявил совершенно неожиданную для него прыть… и силу. Он схватил Гая за плечи, развернул его и толкнул в свое кресло:

— Сядьте, Гизборн, на вас тошно смотреть!

Шериф хотел что-то на это сказать и уже раскрыл было рот, но тут в кабинет ввалился коренастый брат Томас, с какой-то торбой и парой слуг. И ему было достаточно одного взгляда на всю компанию, чтобы оценить обстановку и принять командование уже на себя. У Гая не было сил протестовать, у него вообще ни на что сил не было… поэтому до постели его доволокли двое слуг. И он не знал, что сказал аббат де Рено своему брату, когда все ушли.

— Если ты окажешься настолько глуп, что отпустишь его, то следующим будешь сам! Пока этот чертов Робин Гуд развлекается ловлей твоего помощника — мы с тобой в безопасности. Не будет Гизборна, он займется нами. Тебе это надо? 

— Хью, ты преувеличиваешь!

— Я преуменьшаю, Бобби! Кстати, а когда ты последний раз платил своему помощнику жалованье? До истории с сокровищами Беллема или после? — и добавил язвительно. — Ставлю свое распятие, что до. 

— Черт с тобой! Ты прав! Но коли так, не желаешь ли поучаствовать?

— А я ему жалованье лесничего плачу регулярно! — тошнотворно улыбнулся младший де Рено.

Шериф швырнул в брата чернильницей, но тот увернулся, и на стене образовалось большое пятно с потеками. Аббат поднял чернильницу с пола, стряхнул капли и аккуратно засунул в карман мантии.

— Катись отсюда, крохобор! — рыкнул на него старший де Рено.

— И ты оставайся с миром, брат, — и аббат выскользнул за дверь.

***

Брат Томас зачем-то держал Гая за руку, при этом как-то странно прижав запястье пальцами, и следил, чтобы тот выпил до конца принесенный отвар. И только убедившись, что варево в самом деле пациентом проглочено, ушел, велев отдыхать, а слуга по его распоряжению принес гретое вино. 

Глинтвейн на Гая всегда действовал… своеобразно. Располагал к размышлениям и что хуже — самокопанию. Обычно Гай старался этого не делать, поскольку помойка уж больно велика, но сегодня у него сил не было, даже кубок этот допить. Ничего он не смог! Ни сдохнуть, ни уволиться, ни даже напиться…

Но через два дня лежать в постели было уже тошно, поэтому он, шатаясь от слабости, встал, оделся и решил заняться делами. Сначала в замке, а потом и в округе. Вот тут-то на него и свалилось это убийство.

Труп был обнаружен церковным старостой в его же сарае, что оного старосту совсем не обрадовало. А когда Гай увидел лицо убиенной, то это не обрадовало уже его. И тоже совсем.

— Как же ее звали на самом деле? Ведь не Лили же?— расспрашивал он церковного старосту, который знал в Снейтоне всех.

— Да не… это больно шикарно. Пэг это. Милтоны оне с сестрой. Мэг-то в городе живет… у нее там, кхм… работа.

— Как же, знаю... веселое заведение тетки Молли. И зовут ее там Бэбэл. А эта, видимо, тут решила частную лавочку открыть? 

— А… не знаю, не видел! Но парням она нравилась и не была больно-то разборчива, так что… Может быть…  
«А может, и не клиент вовсе И подельников ее неплохо было бы найти, вопрос только, кто они такие и как их искать…»

— А постоянно к ней кто-нибудь ходил? Родственники у нее, кроме сестры, есть? 

— Да какие родственники? Все померли давно…

— Что и к ней никто не ходил? Или она на дом работу не брала? 

— Да мало ли, кто к кому по гостям... ее хижина на отшибе, а там много кто шляется, вот даже кого-то из разбойников как-то видели.

— Это когда? И кого?

— Да вот прямо… то есть, сказать сложно!.. Но кого-то из шайки шервудской…

— А если постараться вспомнить, кого именно? 

— Ну… вроде бы есть у них там один, на всю голову больной…

— С мельницы который, что ли? Это любопытно!

— Да нет, тот с мельницы, он мальчишка молодой совсем и малохольный, а этот — кабан! Наемник бывший…

— А что вы разбойника поймать не попытались? Шум и крик не подняли?

— Как же не подняли! Мы законы знаем и соблюдаем! И попытались поймать… только не смогли! Вы же сами, сэр…

— Угу… Ладно, если что-то вспомнишь или что-то услышишь, то ты знаешь, где меня найти.

***

На дороге в аббатство Гизборна подкараулить не удалось, ни через три дня, ни через неделю. Состояние здоровья не располагает к поездкам верхом? Вряд ли, даже будучи нездоровым, помощник шерифа занимался своими обязанностями, за чем Робин и наблюдал издалека, отмечая, что синяки уже начали сходить, но рана, видимо, все еще не зажила — рука двигалась плохо, да и выглядел рыцарь измученным. Но что там в Снейтоне случилось такое, что он приехал туда с солдатами и о чем-то долго разговаривал с церковным старостой? Подобраться поближе не удалось, было слишком опасно, но в Уикэме, где Робин знал каждый сарай и плетень, как собственный кошель, можно было попытать счастья...

Но нападать на него, когда тот, что называется, при исполнении, Робин не хотел, тем более, что денежными делами Гизборн не занимался, только сбором прошений и жалоб, обнародованием указов шерифа и прочим в том же духе. Для грабежа повода нет, для защиты обездоленных, как ни странно, тоже. И как быть, непонятно. 

Покрутившись на опушке леса в Уикэкме, Робин решил пока повременить, может быть, ситуация изменится. А пока расспросить кое о чем Тука, он все-таки монах и образованный монах, что немаловажно. 

— Тук, ты слышал про одного грека, звать его Аристо… и чего-то там? —- осторожно завел разговор Робин, пока монах готовил похлебку. 

— Это который Мавридис, что ли? Торговец шелком из Константинополя? Так он Аристид, — промурлыкал тот, помешивая варево в котелке громадной деревянной ложкой, которую ему вырезал из дуба Маленький Джон. 

Обширность знакомств расстриги всегда удивляла Робина. Тук знал всех. Если же по какому-то стечению обстоятельств Тук кого-то не знал, то он точно знал кого-то, кто знал уже искомую персону.

— А он чего-то пишет?

— В каком смысле? — облизав половник, полюбопытствовал монах.

— Ну… там... может, баллады?

— Робин? Как ты сказал: Аристо... и еще как-то? Может, Аристофан? 

— Он самый! Это кто?

— Ну… э… тоже грек, комедии писал, а тебе зачем?

— Хм… а какие? Ты их читал?

— Нет, я про них слышал... Робин, ты где откопал этого Аристофана?

— Это не я, это Гизборн... —- буркнул в ответ Локсли.

— А он где? То есть, я хотел сказать, откуда он?..

— Вот именно, Тук, я это и хочу выяснить!

— А ты-то как узнал про все это?

— Гизборн сказал.

— А?.. Как это… сказал?

— А вот так! Сказал, что, кто с ним знаком, Аристофана может не читать, скучно будет.

Объемистый живот славного монах некоторое время сотрясался от хохота, а из глаз лились слезы… Утерев их рукавом и отдышавшись, Тук произнес наконец:

— Такого я от него не ожидал...

— Я тоже. А про Аристотеля слышал?

— Как, он еще и Аристотеля знает?

— Ага, вместе с этой... демокр… демокритикой!

— Может, демократией?

— Не важно, но это то, Тук, за что мы боремся!

— Предупреждаю сразу —это бесполезно!

— Нет ничего невозможного! Я верю, когда-нибудь в Англии будет эта демо… кратия!

— Не доживем…

— Но потомки наши!..

— Робин, мне не хочется тебя расстраивать и разочаровывать, но скорее Гизборн научится верности в любви, чем наша несчастная страна обретет демократию. Даже в очень, очень, очень далекой перспективе! Ладно, зови всех есть, супчик готов!

А за обедом выяснилась очень любопытная вещь: Уилл принес весть о том, что в Снейтоне убили ту самую девицу, из-за которой вышел такой балаган.

— Вот зуб даю, Гизборн ее и прикончил! Из мести! 

И в этом Скарлета поддержали практически все, даже Робину эта мысль показалась вероятной. Всем показалась, кроме Тука. Монах покачал головой, но мнение свое решил оставить при себе. Однако, от Робина это не ускользнуло и навело на некоторые размышления, к утру превратившиеся в намерение разобраться во всем детально.


	8. В которой оба врага понимают, что если хочешь докопаться до истины, придется объединить усилия

«Как, опять?»

Локсли вывалился, как кот из мешка. Но один, что немного, но… радовало. В каком-то смысле. По крайней мере, лук не наставлял и меч не вытаскивал, что уже… неплохо. 

Гай тоскливо вздохнул, прикидывая, как бы поскорее свернуть эту встречу. Однако лесной стервец, сверкая глазами, выпалил вместо обычного своего издевательского приветствия:

— Это ты убил ту Лили?

«Неужели эта история никогда не кончится?» пронеслось в голове, и терпение, без того невеликое, вдруг куда-то делось. В конце концов, это уже невозможно и вопиющая наглость, со всех сторон и во всех смыслах! 

— Вот оно! —рыкнул Гай и даже сам удивился, как громко получилось.

— Что ты орешь? — Локсли такого не ожидал и даже шаг назад сделал.

— А вот то самое! Про которое я и говорил. Повод, случай и желание!

— Поясни,— оторопел шервудский лис.

— Что тебе еще не ясно, сообразительный ты наш? А вообще-то она Пэг и фамилия ее Милтон и вынужден тебя разочаровать, но в этот раз это не я, так что спрашивай своего Скарлета.

— В каком смысле Скарлета? Да не ори ты так, я все прекрасно слышу.

— В таком, что это его, а не меня, снейтонские обитатели ловили с воплями по садам, а потом обнаружили труп шлюхи. 

— Ну, знаешь, одно не является следствием другого!

— Ой как любопытно! В моем случае, значит, все отлично одно из другого следует, а в его — надо же, какой интересный феномен! — не следует.

— У тебя был мотив, Гизборн!

— А у него не было? 

— Ты мог! 

— Когда и как, интересно? Меня видела куча народу в другом месте. За несколько миль оттуда. Я не могу быть в двух местах одновременно. А вот он где был в этот момент? Ты знаешь? Ты уверен, что не там?

— Ты мог нанять кого-то! — не сдавался Робин.

— Кого? И где он этот «кто-то»? Локсли, повторяю тебе, что ты пытаешься воспользоваться случаем в очередной раз окунуть меня в дерьмо. Но на сей раз тебе нужно что-то побольше своего желания. Потому что это пре-сту-пле-ние, а для его доказательства надо, чтобы был мотив, возможность и улики. Из трех позиций у тебя только одна: мотив.

— Но очень серьезный.

— Серьезность тут не сделает погоды. Как же тебе объяснить? О! Вот ты, Локсли, и твой серьезный мотив меня убить, вместе с возможностями, кстати. И где мой труп? 

— Это две разные вещи!

— Разве?

— Конечно, и только такой дурак, как ты, не может этого понять!

— В таком случае тебе придется смириться с этим сразу, поскольку другого выхода у тебя нет.

— Но если это не ты, и не Скарлет, потому что я за него ручаюсь, тогда кто это, по-твоему? 

Это что, первая здравая мысль за всю эту, прости Господи, беседу?

— Тебе-то зачем?

— Я хочу докопаться до истины и восстановить справедливость. И что ты разошелся?

— Я разошелся? Да я, как говорит наш аббат, еще никуда не разошелся! Докопаться до истины желаешь? Даже если в результате выяснится, что это и в самом деле не я?

— Гизборн! Я же сказал!

— Хорошо! Возможно, это были ее подельники. Ты их, кстати, запомнил? Я даже как-то и не приглядывался. 

— Ну… я тоже, но кое-что запомнил. Возможно узнаю, если увижу. 

— Главное, чтобы они не узнали тебя раньше. 

— И где ты собираешься их искать? 

— Понятия не имею. Ты знаешь?

— А что ты знаешь?

— Могу рассказать тебе все, что я успел выяснить, но предупреждаю — это не много.

— Давай, что есть! 

— Дам. Но не сейчас. 

— Почему?

— Некогда, мне надо в Снейтон. 

— Зачем?

— Еще раз осмотреть место и кое-кого спросить.

Лесной стервец хлопнул глазами и некоторое время пялился как козел на бочку с элем, а потом вдруг сказал:

— Я с тобой! По дороге расскажешь!

Вот зачем он, Гай Гизборн, помощник шерифа, ляпнул в ответ?.. И кому? Разбойнику!

— Хочешь, так поехали.

— У меня нет лошади, — Локсли, кажется, не понял.

— Тогда иди пешком. Там встретимся.

— Пешкодралом сам иди! — обиделся тот. 

— Тогда придется на одной, что уставился? 

— А не боишься, что нас кто-то увидит? — разбойник ухмыльнулся, как он обычно это умеет, и уставился нагло. Как же он надоел со своими этими ужимками и шпильками.

— На лесной тропе напрямик? И где же это есть еще такая зловредная вездесущая крыса, кому надо постоянно за мной следить? Ты ведь уже здесь! 

В общем, Гаю все это порядком надоело, и он плюнул и послал своего коня вперед. Почему-то не удивился, когда Локсли его догнал и устроился на крупе коня со словами: 

— Плащ откинь, держаться неудобно.

Вот наглец! На что угодно пойдет и куда угодно пролезет! Но толк от него может быть. Хотя бы в поимке тех двоих подельников шлюхи. Локсли их все-таки запомнил. Надо только подумать, где их искать и как поймать...

***

Вот что это проклятый норманн так разорался? Спросили вежливо и даже меч не вытащили, тем более не стреляли же… в этот раз. В прошлый как раз стреляли. Так что если подумать, то повод у Гизборна есть не только на ор, но и на драку... которой не будет! Не в том он состоянии, да Робин сам не собирается больше его провоцировать. Надо разобраться со всем этим дерьмом без драк и по возможности помогая друг другу.

Ну что ж, посмотрим, можно ли в чем-то с Гизборном договориться. Оказалось, все-таки можно, несмотря на то, что ноттингемский рыцарь тот еще стервец и язва редкая. Посмотрим, что дальше будет.

Пока ехали в Снейтон, помощник шерифа начал задавать вопросы, и Робина это удивило. Причем не сколько сам факт, но и какие это были вопросы:

— Локсли, если бы тебе понадобилось убить шлюху, как бы ты это проделал?

— Гизборн, у меня нет надобности убивать шлюх.

— Я тебя не спрашиваю, есть у тебя такая надобность или нет, я тебя спрашиваю, как бы ты это проделал, если бы она у тебя была.

— Зачем?

— Чтобы знать. 

— А как бы ты это сделал?

— Свернул бы шею, засунул бы в мешок с хорошим камнем на шее и выкинул бы в реку… Но это не имеет отношения к делу. 

— А мой способ имеет?

— Имеет.

— Почему? 

— Потому что ты считаешься умным человеком, а значит твой способ убийства гораздо лучше моего. Итак, что ты сделаешь, чтобы ее убить и на тебя не подумали?

— Я не убиваю женщин!

— Так… ладно, сделаем по-другому. Локсли, у тебя хорошее воображение? 

— В каком смысле?

— В таком, что ты можешь представить себе, что я — это та шлюха, которую тебе нужно убить?

— А…

— Вот и славно! Рассказывай, как ты это будешь делать.

— Прямо сейчас?

— Нет, завтра. Пропускаем подготовительную часть, что лучший способ подобраться к любой шлюхе — это закосить под клиента. Потому что пошла она с ним как с клиентом, и этого человека она не боялась. 

— С чего ты взял?

— Тот сарай — дом свиданий и ее место работы. Нашли ее там, но…

— Что «но»?

— Пришел он ее не трахать, а убивать. И выскользнул через задний лаз, помнишь такой?

— Помню. А откуда ты знаешь, что он не стал её… и что это точно не случайно получилось?

— Я труп осматривал. Обычно если это настоящий клиент, а что-то пошло не так, то всегда следы насилия остаются… синяки, ссадины, порезы, кровь, платье разодрано, ногти поломаны, под ними тоже кровь, в щели остатки семени… Часто и в другой дырке тоже. А тут все чисто. Она ни с кем не дралась и, похоже, ее никто не имел.

— Ты что… туда заглядывал?

Гизборн вдруг повернулся и тяжело вздохнул. 

— Стандартная процедура осмотра женского трупа. Что уставился? И рот закрой, кстати.

— Чего?

— Клиент фальшивый был, вот чего! Или не фальшивый, но в этот раз ему нужно было ее убить.

—Или она его знала?

— Не исключено; или потому что думала, что ее подельники придут ей на помощь, если только они не оказались сами ее убийцами.

— Мы их найдем и узнаем.

— Если найдем. Стоп! Что значит «найдем»? Какое «мы»?

— А то и значит: я в деле!

— Ах, в деле он! Ну тогда думай, как их искать и как бы ты ее убил… в смысле меня, как ее. Вот ты заманил ее в сарай и дальше что?

Робину вдруг вспомнились недавние события, и эти воспоминания не давали ему сосредоточиться. Тогда и началась эта свистопляска, хотя нет, все началось раньше…

— Локсли? 

— А?.. Ну я, наверное…

— Ну же?

Робин растерялся, а потом просто выпалил:  
— Не знаю я, как! И вообще не умею!

— Ты же у нас разбойник и знаешь толк в убийствах. Скольких уже угробил и не умеет он, посмотрите на него!

— А ты у нас помощник шерифа! Ты их… это… Гизборн, какого черта?

— Никакого…

Тот остановил своего коня и мрачно бросил:

— Слезай и уходи отсюда. Без тебя разберусь. Или не разберусь, но тоже без тебя.

— Никуда я не пойду. Я тоже хочу выяснить, кто ее прирезал и почему это пытаются свалить на Скарлета и тебя… То есть на кого-то из вас..

— Во-первых, не все. В Снейтоне про меня ничего не говорили. Это ты пытаешься свалить на меня. Но именно Скарлета видели недалеко оттуда и незадолго до того, как староста обнаружил труп. А свалить вы на меня это пытаетесь по одной простой причине — хоть в чем-то обвинить и хоть какое-то преступление на меня повесить. 

— Гизборн, я тебе уже сказал, что это не так, вот поэтому я тут и пытаюсь во всем разобраться.

— Разобраться он пытается?! Когда ты в чем разбирался? А во-вторых, ее не прирезали, в чем и дело.

— То есть как?

— Ее задушили вощеной веревкой или чем-то подобным... Возможно, тетивой от лука. Очень любопытно, правда?

— А какого тогда ты мне тут… про…

— Кто тебе сказал, что ее прирезали? Скарлет?

— Да...

— А откуда он это взял? Придумал? Вот он бы ее точно прирезал, как свинью, но тут чисто сработано. Ладно, слезай, поехал я, адью, висельник! Супруге привет.

— Не буду я слезать! И куда это ты намылился? Снейтон в другой стороне! 

— Куда-куда? В бордель.

— Потерпеть не можешь?

— С сестрой убиенной разговаривать, придурок! 

— У нее сестра в борделе?

— А каким образом, думаешь, я с этой девкой познакомился и кто ей клиентов подкидывал? 

— Гизборн?! 

— Да, что тебя так удивляет? Там ее сестру зовут Изабелла и прозвище у нее — Флейтистка-Бэбэл. 

— Чего, она там еще и на флейте играет?

Гизборн некоторое время как-то подозрительно молчал, а потом осторожно сказал с расстановкой:

— Так ведь у них кто и чего только не заказывает. Выбор там богатый, можно сказать, на любой вкус.

— Никогда бы не подумал, что в борделе музыкой интересуются!

— Ну ты у нас, вообще... инакомыслящий, так что я лично не удивляюсь, что ты не подумал.

— Ладно, можешь сколько влезет не удивляться, но чего мы стоим? Поехали!

— Нет, Локсли. Сейчас ты слезешь, а перед закатом солнца мы встретимся за трактиром «Лиса и гуси». Я принесу тебе, во что одеться, чтобы подозрений не вызвать. Вот тогда и поедем в бордель. 

— Смилуйся Хэрн! Рассказать кому, ведь не поверят, что я иду туда и с тобой за компанию, не за блудом, а ради торжества справедливости!

— Неисповедимы пути Господни, Локсли. Ходил бы в церковь, знал бы сам. Ладно, до вечера.

Робину пришлось слезть с коня и проводив всадника взглядом, пока тот не скрылся за деревьями, пойти обратно в лагерь. 

Уилл и в самом деле приходил в Снейтон накануне убийства шлюхи, и его там в самом деле пытались поймать, в чем он и признался Робину и за что получил выговор с запретом в ближайшие дни вообще куда-либо соваться. И к Гизборну на полет стрелы не приближаться. Всем. А Скарлету так и на два. Полета. Бравый бывший наемник оскорбился до глубины души, однако поклялся. Остальные насупились, но сделали то же самое. Только тогда Робин смог вздохнуть с облегчением.

Таверна «Лиса и гуси» стояла на окраине Ноттингема, была известным злачным местом, изрядным проходным двором и обителью всякой шантрапы. С одной стороны черт ногу сломит, кто тут ошивается, а с другой — идеальное место для встречи. Помощник шерифа был не при извечном своем синем плаще, а в той самой обдергайке, что Робин на нем видел в сарае. Видимо, на любовные приключения Гизборн предпочитает не наряжаться? Но примерно такая же обдергайка предполагалась и для Робина, пришлось надеть. На пути в веселое заведение Гизборн вдруг резко остановился и сказал: 

— Только давай договоримся сразу. Я спрашиваю, а ты стоишь и молчишь.

Холодные синие глаза смотрели в упор, но без злобы, просто спокойный, серьезный взгляд. 

— А что будет, если я не сделаю этого?

— Тогда мы разворачиваемся и уходим.

— Мы?

— Мы. Оба.

— А если я останусь? 

— Тогда наше сотрудничество закончится, — просто, но очень твердо ответил ему Гизборн. 

Робин усмехнулся, но для вида согласился. Что ж, интересная возможность понаблюдать за ним со стороны и в других обстоятельствах. А вопросы помощник шерифа начал задавать не такие уж и глупые.

Но почему-то сестра убиенной Лили… или Пэг?... это уже не важно, но расстроена эта Бэбэл явно не была. По крайней мере, не так, как могла бы. Скорее она была раздражена тем, что за потраченное время платить ей не собирались, поскольку клиент все-таки при исполнении, хоть и не при плаще с мечом.

— Какого лешего вы от меня хотите?

— Вот удивишься, но правдивого рассказа про твою сестрицу и ее дружков. 

— Чего?

— Мэг, твою сестру убили. И я хочу выяснить, кто и за что?

— Дурочка допрыгалась! И я не Мэг, а Изабелла! Можно просто Бэбэл!

— Один хрен, тут дело в другом. Итак, рассказывай, почему она допрыгалась, кто те двое ее приятелей и где они могут быть?

— Да понятия не имею, кто они такие! Совершенно разбойничьи морды! Откуда она их выкопала, я даже не знаю. А допрыгалась, потому что дура!

— Святая Дева, пошли мне терпения! Мэг, сосредоточься и вспомни. Когда они появились? Может, она какие-то имена называла? Кто ее последние клиенты были? 

— Не Мэг, а Бэбэл! Кто самые последние, не знаю, но я говорила о ней, ну… сами понимаете! Вот господину Барнсу говорила, господину Фуллеру и его брату и Сэму Хиллу… ну и вам. Больше никому не успела.

— И все? 

— Все! Но…

— Но? 

— Она сказала, что… ну... она кого-то встретила, и он начал ее регулярно навещать… платил щедро.

— Когда говорила? Что говорила?

— Ну… говорила, что богат, и денег куры не клюют, что теперь она заживет… и там… всякое. Платье ей купил. Синее. Говорила, ему нравится, когда она в этом платье...  
.  
— И в нем ее убили. Так когда он появился? 

— Ну… почти тогда же, что и те двое ее приятелей. Я даже удивилась, что тот… ну ему все равно, что они вокруг нее ошиваются.

— Имя, конечно, не…

— Нет, боялась спугнуть удачу.

— Угу… она хоть что-нибудь говорила кроме того, что богат? Молодой? Старый? Блондин? Брюнет? Высокий? Низкий? Что-нибудь про внешность? Особенность речи, выговор, словечки, манеры?

— Она как-то сказала, что он увезет ее с собой, как только закончит тут дела…

— Так он не здешний?

— М-м-м… наверное!

— Черт! Гони подробности! Какие это дела? С кем дела? Когда планировалось их закончить? Ну?!

— А нету!

— Твою мать! Так, Мэг, ладно, хорошо, Бэбэл, зайдем с другой стороны. Ты можешь вспомнить, кто у вас был за это время из приезжих? Не местных. 

— Ну вы загнули! Это так просто не скажешь!

— Сосредоточься и вспомни. Это важно.

— Да тут же бордель и проходной двор! Сами же говорили, что разницы с замком шерифа не видите никакой.

Робин в углу усмехнулся, но приподнял от удивления бровь, когда Гизборн вдруг ответил на полном серьезе:

— Но у нас-то хотя бы имеется гостевая книга. 

— Так вам надо с самой хозяйкой Молли поговорить! 

— Вот сейчас и поговорим… — и направился к двери.

— Минутку! У меня вопрос к… даме…

Гизборн напрягся и уставился на Робина, тот шмыгнул носом и вопросительно посмотрел на шлюху. Та улыбнулась:

— Чего хотели? 

Гизборн в дверях напрягся еще больше, но пока молчал, а Робин решил воспользоваться моментом и повернулся к девице:

— Скажите… э-э-э… госпожа Изабелла, вы и правда хорошо на флейте играть умеете?

И не заметил, как ошарашенный этим вопросом Гизборн замер на миг, открыв в изумлении рот, затем сделал зверские глаза и показал кулак этой самой Изабелле. Та как-то странно посмотрела на него, потом догадалась, хихикнула и, окинув взглядом любопытствующего, сказала с некоторым самодовольством:

— Не жалуются.

— А… часто заказывают?

— Кому надо, тот и заказывает, но это дорого. Оно у нас называется «ужин с менестрелями». Туда входит все, в том числе вино, еда и… музыка.

— Понятно… — пробормотал Робин, и Гизборн вытащил его за дверь в коридор, зашипев: 

— Давай ты не будешь больше вопросов задавать и особенно, когда будем разговаривать с хозяйкой?

— А чего? 

— Чтобы подозрений не вызывать, нехороших… Для чего, думаешь, я тебя помалкивать просил?

— Ладно… Но послушай, Гизборн, а у вас и в самом деле гостевая книга есть? 

— Разумеется, — изумился помощник шерифа, как будто Робин спросил его вдруг, зеленая ли трава? И простодушно добавил — аббат завел, говорит, что во всех приличных домах такие.

— Это ваш-то замок — приличный дом? — Робин решил уязвить Гисборна за его выпад про вопросы.

— Разумеется, — невозмутимо ответил тот, — и называется Serpentarium magnum. 

— И что это значит?

— Вот у аббата и спроси. Он как раз заправляет Serpentarium parvum 

Но и хозяйка не смогла ничего толком сказать по интересующему их вопросу.

— Это что получается, ты угробил целый день и ничего не добился? — Робин спросил Гизборна, как только они покинули гостеприимный бордель.  
.  
Помощник шерифа вздохнул и посмотрел на почти ночное небо. Там только начали загораться первые звезды. 

— Вот вы с де Рено — два сапога пара, и оба левые. Как торжество справедливости и истины, так у тебя «мы»? А как ничего не добился, так только я? Ладно, Локсли, прощай.

Робин сделал вид, что не заметил насмешки, просто смотрел, как фигура в накинутом на голову худе растворилась в темноте переулка и думал о том, что услышал. Можно было бы вернуться и попробовать поговорить с этой шлюхой еще раз, но… нет, он поспешил исчезнуть из города. Ему еще предстоял путь домой, где его уже заждались и завалили вопросами. И только в лагере Робин вдруг сообразил, что о следующей встрече они с Гизборном не договорились, да и расстались как-то... не очень хорошо. А ведь еще ничего не закончилось.


	9. В которой все оказалось сложнее, чем ожидалось

Как только Локсли уразумел, что он, Гай Гизборн, к убийству шлюхи не причастен и ловить тут нечего, так сразу и потерял интерес. Ну, оно и понятно, дело-то не выигрышное. Тут найти истинного виновника может и не получиться, так чего время терять даром? Пока суть да дело можно кого-нибудь ограбить. Чего в дерьме копаться, правду искать, когда можно проще и легче прослыть борцом за справедливость и права. Только орать про это погромче на каждом углу и подкидывать смердам грошей почаще… Тьфу! Однако старосту надо допросить еще раз. Чего-то тот не договаривает.

— У меня к тебе есть деловое предложение. Ты мне рассказываешь абсолютно всю правду про эту вашу Пэг и ее знакомых с соседями и можешь рассчитывать на ответную услугу с моей стороны. Относительно твоего племянника. Но только если ты рассказываешь мне все, Мэдок, ты меня понял? Не надо мне тут врать, что она на окраине живет, и поэтому никто ничего не видел. Так не бывает.

— А… э… что вы хотите знать, сэр Гай?

— Небедного вида господин, что навещал ее последнее время, кто такой?

Особенных выгод разговор со старостой не принес, но кое-какие детали выяснить все же удалось. А именно, Мэг вернулась обратно в деревню недавно, где-то в начале лета, но ее успели невзлюбить за ее… деятельность. Примерно тогда же появились и ее «друзья». Они ее часто навещали, но вели себя прилично, и сами никого не трогали. Что же до других знакомых Мэг, то народу к ней ходило много и разного, в том числе и один такой небедный господин, вроде как раз в неделю к ней приезжал, оставался на ночь… А вот кто такой — никто не знает, на торговца похож, солидный, средних лет, не красавец, но и не урод… однако, ничего особо примечательного ни в лице, ни в фигуре нет… Короче, наденет этот солидный господин чего-нибудь несолидное, и не узнает его никто, вот ведь гадство! 

Гай отпустил сопровождавших его двух солдат обратно в Ноттингем, сказал, что вернется позже. Те понимающе переглянулись, подумав, что у командира тут свидание. Ну и пусть, меньше вопросов будут задавать. Ему же самому нужно было в тиши и спокойствии осмотреть жилище Пэг без лишних свидетелей.  
Ничего особенного в доме не было, утварь, постель, лавка, стол, прялка, сундук. В нем платье и камиза. Изначально так было, или кто-то уже порылся? Если у нее и были какие-то сбережения, то где они?.. Ну, такое обычно в горшке в огороде закапывают, тем более что она возилась там в свободное время. Да тут при каждом, так сказать, доме был свой сад с огородом и прочим… Вообще-то милое местечко Снейтон, не сказать чтобы деревня, хотя и не то чтобы городок, так — тихий пригород… прямо как тот омут, полный чертей. 

А что если приятели этой Пэг и тот господин… одна компания? Слуги? Они появились почти в одно и то же время, а если он приставил своих людей к ней… Зачем? Но чем они тут занимались? Она-то, понятно, шлюшничала и давно, а эта компания? А потом они встретились, вопрос где? В борделе? Может быть уцепились за то, что у нее тут жилье...? А если он никакой не торговец? Тогда кто?

Так ничего путного и не обнаружив в доме, Гай решил еще раз осмотреть сарай. Но спугнул только юную парочку, которая решила тут уединиться. Влюбленные сиганули из сарая как два перепуганных оленя, Гай проводил их взглядом и усмехнулся. 

Он не заметил, как за ним следили из кустов. 

***

Назир прекрасно понимал, что накануне его друг и вожак встречался с Гизборном. Но для чего? Проследить за Робином не удалось, тот исчезал перед самым носом, как в воздухе растворялся, и поэтому сарацин выбрал для слежки более простой и легкий объект — Гизборна. Хотя тот тоже был довольно шустрым. 

Что бы не делал Гисборн в Снейтоне у этого сарая, но это было точно не свидание, хотя крутился он там довольно долго, а потом уехал. И вот как только он скрылся за деревьями, у сарая появился Робин. Пошнырял вокруг, заглянул в сарай и что-то там поискал, но, видимо, ничего не нашел. Рассмотрел следы копыт лошади Гизборна и куда они ведут… Почесал в затылке с весьма расстроенным видом, шмыгнул носом и юркнул в кусты. И опять как сквозь землю провалился. Что все это значит? 

***

Дожидаться вторника Робину не хотелось, тем более что у него была мысль, где можно найти Гизборна. Но увы, он опоздал, если рыцарь в этом сарае и был, то уехал. А может, не он? Но тогда кто? Нет…. кто-то тут точно был — следы копыт наличествовали, да и куча конского навоза была совсем свежая. Вот ведь не повезло-то! Хрен его теперь догонишь. Осталось до вторника ждать, если только не попробовать отловить его в Ноттингеме? А что? Мало ли кто приходит на воскресный базар? 

Робин понял, что его увидели и узнали, несмотря ни на что. А ведь как старался замаскироваться! Даже шляпу с пером надел. 

Гизборн ехал верхом по улице в сопровождении двух солдат и был еще в двух десятках ярдов, когда вдруг его глаза, смотрящие всегда поверх толпы, остановились на Робине. 

Рыцарь побелел как полотно и на миг замер. Лицо вытянулось от изумления, которое в ту же минуту сменилось ужасом. Но еще через миг помощник шерифа пришел в себя, и снова его лицо превратилось в каменную маску, а глаза снова смотрели как в пустоту... 

Расстояние между Робином и ним медленно, но неумолимо сокращалось. Десять ярдов, пять ярдом, три ярда. Робин смотрел ему прямо в лицо, видел бисеринки пота над губой и на висках, видел, как билась на шее жила… Ярд! Сейчас они окажутся вплотную, и тогда будет шанс сказать… что сказать? Что хочет встретиться и поговорить?

Конь резко сдал вбок, и всадник свернул в проулок буквально перед носом обалдевшего от такого фортеля Робина. Он так и остался стоять посреди улицы, не понимая, что произошло, пока кто-то не оттолкнул его в сторону со словами:

— По-бере-гись! — какой-то тип с нагруженной доверху мешками тачкой деловито требовал уступить ему дорогу.

Что это было? На Робина вдруг свалилось понимание собственной самонадеянности и неосторожности, ведь он отправился один в Ноттингем, ни слова не сказав никому из друзей. Гизборн мог приказать поймать его, но… не приказал, более того, он испугался, когда увидел Робина. Почему? И сделал вид, что… не узнает? 

Но так стоять посреди улицы не пойдет, надо что-то делать. Вернуться в лес? Нет, Робину совсем этого не хотелось. Раз он тут, то нужно идти до конца. Гизборн должен быть где-то здесь а значит Робин его найдет.

Ему даже в голову не пришло, что этим он чуть было его не подставил. Ему казалось, что никто не заметит, если к помощнику шерифа на улице обратится приличного вида горожанин. Только окликнув его, Робин понял, как заблуждался. Десяток пар глаз моментально уставились на них. 

***

Ему казалось, что его сердце сейчас разорвется от ужаса, когда он увидел прямо по курсу в конце улицы фигуру и узнал этого человека. Не важно, что на том была добротная, чтобы не сказать дорогая, котта, плащ и модная шляпа с пером. Все это богатство с кого-то сняли, больше ему взяться было неоткуда. Но под всей это шелухой был Робин Локсли собственной персоной, и не узнать его Гай просто не мог. Что бы ни входило в планы разбойника, но риск был жуткий, его ведь могут узнать — рожи шервудской компании знакомы тут довольно хорошо, особенно их вожака.

Галдеж улицы и ярмарки как куда-то канул и остался только шум крови в ушах. Надо взять себя в руки и сделать вид, что ничего не происходит, и… вообще на площадь можно проехать и другой дорогой! А Локсли со своей сворой, что наверняка тоже где-то здесь, его не интересует. Он его не видел, и вообще у него дела. 

Руки почти не тряслись, когда он жадно пил из фляги эль, чтобы хоть немного прийти в себя. А что такого? Сегодня жаркий день, и вообще можно зайти в таверну горло промочить и с собой взять, фляга, вот, совсем пустая... 

У стойки можно было бы и не церемониться, дать по шее пролезшему вперед какому-то йомену, да и дело с концом. Но Гай еще не до конца отошел от этой «встречи» и замешкался, а потом как-то плюнул на все и просто воспользовался минутой, чтобы прикинуть, как дальше быть. Что бы не замыслили разбойники, надо сделать так… вот как? Оказаться в совершенно разных местах и как можно дальше друг от друга? Желательно. 

— Милорд?

— А?.. Что?

— Вам эля?

Гай вывалился из своих размышлений в реальность и уставился на трактирщика. Тот вопросительно таращился на него. 

— Да… — наконец произнес Гай и положил пустую флягу на стойку. Он пытался как-то собраться с мыслями, взять себя в руки. — Эля. Сюда. Полную! И кварту. Мне. Тут.

Пока трактирщик цедил ему эль во флягу, Гай успел выпить поданную ему кружку. Залпом. Потом расплатился, забрал свой эль и вышел из таверны. 

— Что это с ним? — обратился к хозяину забегаловки один из выпивающих у стойки посетителей.

— Понятия не имею, у него морда была, как привидение увидел… Но после того, как его недавно поймали люди Робин Гуда, у него крыша съехала вконец, так что… иногда лучше не обращать внимания, целее будешь.

Гай шел к лошади, которую караулил, держа под уздцы, его сержант, и не мог избавиться от своих мыслей, что дальше делать. А делать что-то придется. Ну, предположим, тому, кто придет и скажет, что видел Робина Локсли, не поверить, по крайней мере сразу, а лучше… что лучше? Сделать вид, что…. вот что? Ему придется как-то реагировать и отдать приказ своим людям и приложить все усилия, чтобы поймать разбойников… Ну свои лично можно особо и не прикладывать… и вообще! 

Если еще год назад Гай смог бы… хотя вопрос еще — смог бы ли? Но сейчас он отчетливо понимал, что точно нет. И это приводило его в ужас. Этими мыслями, своим бездействием, избеганием встреч с Локсли он уже давно переступает через свою клятву, что себя обманывать. Но одно дело, если ты можешь избежать этого вне замка и стен города и как-то пытаться выйти из положения иным способом, то здесь… командовать он будет вынужден, действовать тоже. И как подтверждение всего этого сзади раздался до боли знакомый голос с такой интонацией, что церемонней некуда:

— Милорд Гизборн?

Как во сне Гай повернулся, чтобы встретиться лицом к лицу с худшим своим кошмаром и сделать шаг в свой личный ад. 

— Да, это я. Что вам угодно?

— Я слышал, что в Снейтоне произошло убийство, и вы... У меня есть для вас некоторая информация, которая, возможно, будет вам полезна.

Но вот чудо! Никто, кажется, не замечает, что этот ряженый — Робин Гуд... Этим нужно воспользоваться! 

— Тогда… надо обсудить этот вопрос более подробно. И в другой обстановке.

— Согласен, но я плохо знаю здешние… возможности для этого.

— Могу предложить несколько.

— Если не затруднит, то тихое и спокойное место. Не люблю толкотню и шум, знаете ли. 

— Понимаю, мастер?..

— А… Бодуэн! Так вы можете уделить мне немного вашего времени?

— Думаю, да. Обождите минутку, я дам распоряжение своим людям и буду весь к вашим услугам.

— Окажите такую любезность.

Избавившись от солдат, которые, кажется, ничего не заподозрили, Гай повернулся к ряженому Локсли Теперь нужно было как можно скорее уйти отсюда, чтобы никто не обратил на них более пристального, а оттого излишнего внимания…

— Прошу за мной. 

***

Гизборн собирался пешком весь город пройти? Робин шел за ним следом, плохо понимая, что происходит. Тот как будто уводил его на окраину города. Ну так и есть!

— Подожди! Нам…

Тот остановился и обернулся. 

— Что ты смог узнать? 

Робин смущенно дернул плечом и ответил:

— Ничего.

— Так какого тогда?

— Мне нужно было как-то… нужно было что-то сказать, чтобы было правдоподобно. И я думал, что, может быть, у тебя что-то есть?

— Вот как? И что же это получается, ни до чего не додумался? Как же так может быть? Ты же такой умный и сообразительный, не чета мне, тупой скотине без мозгов! И никто тебе ничего не рассказал? Почему? Ты же такой любимец этого сброда и так хочешь докопаться до истины и помочь!

— Гизборн, ТАК мы ни до чего не докопаемся…

— А вот теперь опять «МЫ»? Спасибо, мастер Бодуэн, вы очень помогли, удачного дня!

И Гизборн развернулся и ушел, а Робин в сердцах сплюнул под ноги. 

Спрятав свой маскировочный костюм у пекаря, Робин выскользнул из города и отправился к своим. Он почти был на полпути к лагерю, как кое-что необычное привлекло его внимание.

— Цыпа-цыпа-цыпа! — он услышал неподалеку голос своего отца и очень удивился. Хэрн решил себе кур завести? 

Оказывается, никаких кур лесной бог не заводил, поскольку нахрен они ему сдались, когда у него косуль полный лес. Они сбежались к своему покровителю со всей округи — он подкармливал их чем-то, рассыпав вокруг зимней кормушки. Но, увидев Робина, мелкорогатая оленья братия бросилась в рассыпную.

— Вот, ты распугал мне всех косуль… — усмехнулся Хэрн и спросил. — Что-то случилось?

— Почему ты так решил?

— Ты прешься через кусты, не обращая ни на что внимания, значит твои мысли заняты чем-то очень важным, а это значит, что-то случилось.

— Да ничего особенного, просто я не знаю, с какой стороны взяться за одно дело…

— А ты вполне уверен, что за это дело нужно обязательно браться с какой-то определенной стороны?

— В смысле?

— Помнишь, я тебя спрашивал, что объединяет охотника и дичь?

— Да, помню. Стрела. 

— Но стрела — это не только предмет, это что еще?

— Э… действие?

— Молодец. А помнишь, когда ты хотел все бросить и уйти, что я тебе сказал?

— Достаточно просто целиться.

— То есть иными словами?

— Действовать?

— Или бездействовать. Или подготавливаться к действию, выжидая удобного случая. Или… короче, все зависит от ситуации. Главное — не упускать из вида свою цель и не отступаться от нее.

— Но…

— А теперь я скажу тебе кое-что еще. Под цель ты выбираешь конкретное средство, а не наоборот. Это принципиально.

— Не понимаю… Хотя, подожди… почему конкретное? Цели же можно достичь разными способами, и если нужно достичь, то почему бы не использовать все возможные средства? 

— Потому что это не верно. Да, цель всегда важнее, но… неправильно выбранное средство никогда не приведет тебя к цели.

— А… как понять, что выбрал правильное?

— Только по результату. 

— Но?..

— Резец для липы плохо подходит для дуба. А топором не точат чаши. И порой даже очень голодный волк не может проглотить оленя целиком… Цыпа-цыпа-цыпа… какая, однако, хорошая мысль — эти зимние кормушки! Кто их приказал поставить, не знаешь?

— Нет.

— Жалко, ну да ладно. Но ты-то понял мою мысль?

— Кажется, да…

— Ну и хвала мне! Ступай, у меня еще куча дел и у тебя, кстати, тоже. И не забудь — средство не важнее цели, а действие всегда важнее слова. Но и то и другое выбирать нужно правильно.

И с этими словами лесной бог отмахнулся от Робина и продолжил свое занятие. Тот тяжело вздохнул и покачал головой. Отец в своем репертуаре. Но что именно он хотел сказать? Не важно с какой стороны браться, лишь бы делать, найдя правильное средство? И какое же средство будет правильным в случае Гизборна? 

Во вторник с самого раннего утра Робин устроился на дереве рядом с дорогой. Часы ожидания тянулись слишком медленно, в голове крутился вопрос: «Появится?». Вообще-то должен, но кто его знает? Рыцарь все-таки появился, но особо встрече не обрадовался.

— Гай, подожди! Нам надо поговорить.

— Нам?

— Да… — Робин демонстративно поднял руки, пытаясь продемонстрировать, что не угрожает. И продолжил разговор настолько спокойным и ровным тоном, насколько мог. — Я хочу, чтобы мы нашли убийцу этой Лили или как там ее? Но без взаимной грызни и ругани. Давай попробуем? Со своей стороны я приложу все старания, я не буду тебя провоцировать или каким-либо способом пытаться тебя уязвить… Но я прошу тебя об ответном. Согласен? Если нет, то я не буду настаивать, но выбор предлагаю. 

— Ах, вот как? Теперь у меня есть выбор?

— Да. Есть.

— И ты согласен договариваться и вести себя прилично?

— Согласен. Но прошу от тебя того же.

— Когда в борделе я тебя просил помалкивать, что ты сделал? И после тоже.

— Я это сделал, не подумав, и хочу извиниться. Я хотел сказать тебе это еще в Ноттингеме, но там… обстоятельства не сложились, поэтому я делаю это сейчас.

Гизборн молчал некоторое время, глядя на Робина, а тот вдруг поймал себя на мысли, какой тяжелый бывает взгляд у ноттингемского рыцаря, как будто тот сейчас целится в него из невидимого арбалета.

Охотник, стрела, дичь? Дичь, стрела, охотник? Достаточно просто целиться? Средство не важнее цели, а действие всегда важнее слова? Охотник, стрела, дичь… слово-действие, средство-цель, дичь-стрела, охотник-цель… Странная карусель из слов Хэрна внезапно остановилась, и Робин вздрогнул, когда услышал:

— Извинения приняты.

— А?..

— Что — «а»?

— Ну тогда… может быть… давай ты слезешь со своей этой зверюги, и мы поговорим в более подходящем месте? 

— Я направляюсь в аббатство, некоторую часть дороги я могу пройти пешком.

— Я понял… но подумай над моим предложением о месте.

— Место преступления тебе не подходит? 

— Почему нет? Но я должен быть уверен, что… не 

— Обычно я прихожу туда один. И ты это узнал, когда начал следить за мной. Что же до оснований не доверять, то…

— Я тебя понял, мне будет достаточно твоего слова, если ты...

— Тебе его дам? Почему нет?

— В таком случае... давай приступим к делу, и ты скажешь, что ты думаешь… ну про все это? 

— Я? Тебе?

— Да, ты и мне. И пожалуйста, давай ты не будешь говорить, что дурак и ни в чем не разбираешься. Я прекрасно знаю, что ты как помощник шерифа такими вещами занимаешься. Так что, давай сразу к делу. Что ты думаешь про все это?

— То, что найти убийцу поможет только случай.

— Почему?

Гизборн снова замолчал, а потом произнес медленно и задумчиво:

— Я не могу найти связь между всеми фактами, которые есть в наличии. 

— А может быть, ее нет? То есть она есть, но не между всеми?

— Должна быть между всеми. Всегда. Локсли, зачем убивать шлюху?

— А зачем это вообще делают и с другими тоже?

— Смотря кого. И смотря за что. Обычно это или деньги, или ревность, или месть, ну и вариации на это все. При чем тут шлюха? Убили, чтобы не платить? Почему не поимели перед этим? Ревность? Ревность подразумевает чувства, хотя бы какую-то влюбленность в женщину… Но шлюха, это даже не женщина — это почти вещь. Ее используют по назначению, некоторые на постоянной основе, потому что она их устраивает. Имеют, платят ей за это и… убивать зачем? Месть? За что? Если ты сейчас начнешь вспоминать...

— Нет, не начну. То, что ее убили после того, как она... так… ладно… В общем, это чистое совпадение и ничем другим быть не может.

— Тогда нам нужны еще мотивы. Ее убили за что-то конкретное и очень серьезное. Но я не знаю, за что. Мысли есть?

— Ну… может, ее торговец? 

— Может, но за что? И если это торговец…

— Поясни, что ты имеешь ввиду?

— Они… вся компания появилась в Снейтоне примерно в одно и то же время в следующем порядке: шлюха, ее приятели, и этот… ну пусть будет торговец. 

— Ты сказал, что этот ее друг может оказаться не торговцем вовсе. 

— Тогда все еще сложнее. Кто он? Почему выбрали именно ее? Потому что она жила в Снейтоне? Удобное место? Для чего? Но так или иначе, какое-то время они все друг друга очень устраивали, а потом… Вот что потом произошло, что ее убили, а оставшаяся компания испарилась с концами? Если они между собой поругались, то из-за чего? Что они не поделили, что она стала лишней? А может быть, ее убил кто-то со стороны в качестве предупреждения остальным? Я не понимаю мотивов, улик нет. Только вымыслы и домыслы, которые ничего не дают.

— Мне кажется, что если мы найдем причину, то найдем и убийцу.

— Угу... Но это еще не значит, что поймаем.

Они прошли по дороге почти до опушки леса, а на прощание Гизборн вдруг как-то подозрительно изучающе посмотрел на Робина и сказал:

— Чего ты добиваешься, Локсли? Зачем тебе все это? Ты же разбойник…

Робин пожал плечами, и вдруг ему в голову пришла мысль, и он решил сказать ее рыцарю в надежде, что тот если не поймет, то хотя бы задумается:

— Я в первую очередь защитник справедливости и правды, только часто для этого приходится быть разбойником. Понимаешь, Гизборн, разбой — это средство, но не цель. Оно далеко не совершенно, но другого у меня нет.

— А может, ты просто не хочешь его менять на что-то другое?

— Хочу, да не на что пока. Но я ищу. 

— Только делай это подальше от Ноттингема, правдолюбец ты наш. Виселице все равно, цель для тебя разбой или средство. 

— А для тебя? Тоже все равно?

— А тебе-то какая разница?

— Мне есть. 

— Вот тогда тем более держись подальше от Ноттингема. У тебя лес большой, им и обходись.


	10. В которой все запутывается еще больше

— Ох, ребята, чего я узнал! — Тук вывалился на поляну, отдуваясь и вытирая пот со лба.

— А ты где был-то? — накинулись на него остальные. 

Монах, прежде чем ответить, надолго приложился к фляжке с элем и только с трудом оторвавшись от нее, сказал:

— В Уикэме!

— И чего?

— А того! Ну, старостову свояченицу вы знаете? Так вот давеча ейный зять ходил в Ноттингем, кой-чего ему там надо было...И он там страшную новость узнал.

— Что задумал этот пучеглазый упырь со своим прихвостнем?

— Да не про них сейчас! Вы нашего друга пекаря помните?

— Так… это…

— Царствие ему небесное! Убили беднягу!

— То есть как это убили?

— А так это! Да ладно бы его одного! С женой. Их, видимо, ограбить хотели...

— И что теперь? 

— А ничего! Мы-то что сделаем? Робин где? Не вернулся еще?

— Сам видишь! Так что Хэрн знает, где он ошивается. Ты же сам знаешь, что он сегодня с утречка мызнул куда-то. Ни слова не сказал, вот прямо как с воскресенья это все началось, так и понеслось. 

— И не с воскресенья, а еще раньше! Аккурат с того как вы… ладно, с Мэнсфилда, короче!

— Да не с... того, а раньше еще. А в воскресенье-то он вернулся чернее тучи, и только сейчас, вроде бы отпустило. 

— Розочка, а вы с ним не поругались?

— Чтобы поругаться, Тук, надо иметь возможность для этого, а мой дражайший супруг уже которую неделю большую часть времени шастает непонятно где. Вот вернется, и я с ним точно поругаюсь. 

— Не надо со мной ругаться, я прекрасно делаю это и сам. Что такое случилось, что вы орете? Вас в Уэльсе слышно.

Возгласы шервудской братии прозвучали одновременно:

— Робин, наконец-то! 

— Ну и где ты ходишь?

— Тут такое!

Тот сделал рукой знак помолчать, и когда компания утихомирилась, сказал:

— А теперь спокойно и по порядку. Да, я — Робин, хожу я в лесу и что такого тут?

— Ничего, просто в Ноттингеме убили пекаря, — ответил ему Тук, сложив руки на пузе.

— Едрит твою оглоблей! Когда?

— В понедельник… кажется. По крайней мере Сэм из Уикэма так сказал.

— Как так… получилось? — Робин был расстроен, ему было очень жаль несчастного. 

— Ограбили их. Его, жену и подмастерья… того... Хорошо, хоть остальная семья дома не была, а то бы всех и порешили. И что теперь делать, как найти этих мерзавцев?

Робин на это только вздохнул, а потом обвел взглядом всех присутствующих.

— Не знаю. Ребята, не смотрите на меня так, я и в самом деле не знаю, но нам нужно выяснить, что происходит, а сами мы этого не сможем и отсюда точно нет. 

— Значит надо пойти туда и выяснить?

— Всей толпой?

— Я пойду! — заявил Тук. — Заодно семье немного денег отнесу, им пригодится…

— Это точно! — Робин идею одобрил. — Надо порыться в наших запасах...

А монах тем временем продолжал:

— У меня там полно знакомых, поспрашиваю, может кто-то что-то… Что-нибудь да выясню… соседи могли что-то слышать и видеть, на худой конец, может, кто-то из прислуги замка что-то слышал от солдат.

— Ты… это… того… осторожней там с расспросами-то, — буркнул маленький Джон. — Это ты в Уикэме кого хочешь о чем хочешь спросить можешь. Но это деревня, а не город, тем более Ноттингем.

— А вот тут Джон прав… — нахмурился Робин. Подвергать излишнему риску своего друга ему не хотелось вовсе. — Одно дело просто деньги семье передать, а другое — начать везде вопросы задавать... это слишком опасно! И что ты сможешь выяснить там один? Стоп!

Робин вдруг чуть на месте не подпрыгнул.

— Спасибо,Тук, ты навел меня на одну мысль, и ты никуда не идешь. По крайней мере, пока. Никто, кроме меня, пока никуда не идет.

— А ты куда? Не в Ноттингем случайно?

— Нет. Мне надо поговорить с Хэрном.

Но к своему отцу Робин не пошел, поскольку у него возникла другая идея. Завтра он должен встретиться с Гаем Гизборном в Снейтоне. Помощник шерифа может знать больше, чем соседи, вот только как бы поговорить с ним так, чтобы тот рассказал? Об этом Робин и собирался подумать в тиши и спокойствии. Но он понятия не имел, что за сюрприз ждал его на следующий день в условленном сарае.

***

Помощник шерифа пришел, как и обещал. Один, как обещал тоже. Но заметно дергался, и причину этого Робин понять пока не мог. 

— Гизборн, мне нужно тебя спросить...

— Локсли, ответь мне на вопрос, только честно!

Они сказали это одновременно, и Робин очень удивился нервному тону Гизборна, поэтому быстренько добавил:

— Ты первый спрашивай.

Тот с минуту молчал, будто собираясь с мыслями, а потом произнес:  
— Ладно… скажи мне, куда ты дел свое барахло, в котором приходил в Ноттингем? Ты притащил его обратно в лес? Ты в город не возвращался?

— Нет, я оставил его у друга… — Робин решил на странность вопросов и их количество внимания не обращать, зато воспользоваться поводом и задать свой. — И вот про него я хотел поговорить. Про друга.

— Друга? Какого друга?

— Он пекарь с канала. Его убили в понедельник. И я хочу…

— Твою мать! Локсли, ты понимаешь, что это означает? — Гизборна так передернуло, что Робин опешил на миг.

— Пока нет, но мне это не нравится, и мне нужно…

— Ты удивишься, но мне тоже. А все потому, что сегодня на рассвете в реке выловили труп в мешке. Камней, видимо, пожалели, вот и всплыл. Ты у нас умный, может, догадаешься, чей труп?

— При чем тут этот труп? — Робину это нравилось все меньше. — И, Гизборн, позволь тебе напомнить, что мы договаривались провокаций и шпилек друг другу не устраивать, а ты что делаешь? И ты дашь мне сказать?

— Мне плевать, на что мы договаривались, это было во вторник утром, а где ты, сволочь, был в тот день вечером?

— В Шервуде. Гизборн, объясни толком причину твоих… то есть твоего поведения.

— Ты точно был в Шервуде? Вы кого-то грабили? Тебя кто-то видел?

— Да точнее некуда! И не грабили мы… Какого черта, Гизборн?

— Такого, что Флейтистку задушили. Локсли, это ее труп был в мешке.

— Что?

— А вот это самое, и если это еще можно как-то... Но есть еще кое-что, и вот об этом пока знаю только я.

— Гизборн, я прошу тебя… объясни толком, что происходит?

— Если б я знал!

— Ты только что сказал, что о чем-то знаешь.

— Сказал. Когда я осматривал труп, я увидел… След от веревки, такой же, как у ее сестры. Но было еще кое что… Локсли, ты когда-нибудь кого-нибудь душил, накинув на свою жертву удавку сзади?

— Гизборн, я не понимаю…

— Жертва сопротивляется, она пытается схватить своего душителя за руки… и?

— Гизборн, вопрошаю тебя последний раз: что происходит?

Помощник шерифа не ответил, только вздохнул и вытащил из кошеля кусочек холста, положил на ладонь, осторожно развернул его и показал Робину.

— Что это? 

— Улика, Локсли. Смотри сюда и скажи, на что это похоже. Я нашел это в руке убитой Бэбэл.

Робин посмотрел. На ладони лежала серебряная нить, переплетенная в замысловатый узор, возможно она служила украшением чьего-то наряда. Сопротивляясь, шлюха, видимо, оторвала часть позумента, вместе с кусочком ткани, к которой он был пришит. Ткань знакомого цвета. А потом этот кусочек остался в ее руке и его нашел... 

— Гизборн? 

— Твоя… в общем, котта, в которой я тебя видел в Ноттингеме была именно этого зеленого цвета, ворот и рукава были украшены серебряным позументом. Тонкая шерсть, хорошая ткань. Только не пытайся меня сейчас убедить, что каждый второй в графстве ходит в такой одежде. Локсли, это необыкновенный цвет. Это не та мутная хрень, которой славятся красильни Линкольна. Эту ткань красили в германских землях, и стоит она немало. 

— Откуда ты это знаешь?

— Шериф у нас большой… знаток и модник. И болтает об этом без остановки. Кроме того, как ты думаешь, таможенные акцизы и… ай, ладно! Дело не в этом!

— Тогда в чем?

— В том, что… Локсли, смотри, что получается: я видел тебя в этой котте в воскресенье, ты оставил ее у своего… короче, у пекаря, и его убили на следующий день в понедельник, во вторник пропадает Флейтистка Бэбэл, в среду утром о ее пропаже заявляет тетка Молли, потому что та не явилась в ее заведение в условленное время, труп Бэбэл всплывает сегодня утром, то есть в пятницу. И в ее руке я нахожу очень похожий кусочек от твоего павлиньего наряда, который ты мне продемонстрировать не можешь, потому что у тебя его нет. И что все это значит?

— Ты меня об этом спрашиваешь? 

— А кого? Ты же у нас тут умный и сообразительный, способный разгадать любую загадку. Я тут скорее обратное. 

— Гизборн, если ты еще раз заведешь волынку про то, что я тут умный и все такое, а ты тут дурак, мерзавец и сволочь с прочим в том же духе, то я тебе в морду дам за такое… наглое и вопиющее вранье! Я серьезно! Хватит уже этого балагана! У нас дел по горло, надо... 

— Надо срочно поговорить с теткой Молли еще раз! Вот что надо. Это не случайность и не совпадение, Локсли. Так что лучше допросить госпожу Сандерс с пристрастием.

— Ты рехнулся?

— Нет, но если завтра в Тренте всплывет еще один труп шлюхи из этого веселого заведения, то рехнусь. Но ждать с разговором я не буду. 

— Тогда я с тобой.

— Но через «Лису и гусей». Встретимся там перед закатом.

— А… почему не сейчас? Ты же «срочно» сказал.

— Как ты в таком виде заявишься в Ноттингем? Да еще с луком и мечом? И в моей компании? Не смеши меня!

И с этими словами помощник шерифа вылетел из сарая, как кот из трубы, оставив Робина чесать в затылке в недоумении по поводу всего услышанного и увиденного.

Как выяснилось в тот же вечер, сюрпризы и не думали прекращаться.


	11. В которой за расследованием враги не замечают, что перестали ими быть

«Дело принимает совсем нехороший оборот». Всю дорогу до Ноттингема Гай потратил на размышления. А когда еще-то размышлять? И где? В замке, что ли? Так не дадут, там шериф думает, причем так активно и деятельно, что хоть куда беги. Особливо если они этим на пару с аббатом занимаются. Так что для него, Гая Гизборна, самое лучшее время и место поразмышлять — это поездки. 

Итак, что происходит? Сумасшествие какое-то... вот точно черти мутят! Но это в общем, а в деталях? Так еще более заковыристо выходит… как разыгрывают балаган какой-то дьявольский! Но хоть один камень с души свалился — Локсли эту Бэбэл не убивал. И вид у него был озадаченный и расстроенный, да и подробность, что выяснилась, все-таки в его пользу. И что все это может означать? Хороший вопрос. Значит, пока Локсли, как павлин, форсил по всему Ноттингему в этих тряпках, его кто-то видел? Вообще-то строго говоря, его видело полгорода. Но кто-то из этой толпы народу понял, что именно увидел, и наверняка проследил, как тот встретился с помощником шерифа, то есть Гаем самим, и куда пошел потом, после встречи. К пекарю? Наверное... 

И вот пекаря убили буквально на следующий день после визита Локсли. Зачем и почему не в тот же день? Может хотели выяснить что-то про расфуфыренного гостя? А сутолока ярмарки помешала? Странно, но теперь уже не особенно важно. Важно, что этот кто-то определенно Локсли узнал, но не как Робин Гуда, а это означает, что… вот что? Это был кто-то из приятелей этой шлюхи Лили? А кто еще, если не они? Но если это они, то значит… что это значит? Они все еще здесь, потому что... что потому что? Они еще не закончили то, что планировали? И пока не сделают, не смогут? Их что-то тут держит? Получается, Лили им чем-то помешала? Да причем так, что они предпочли избавиться от нее заранее? Очень может быть, потому что если принять во внимание ее месть, то есть визит в лагерь Робин Гуда… она могла что-то вякнуть своему покровителю, а тот… Убил ее не дожидаясь неприятностей? Ну с одной стороны, это вполне вероятно, но зачем им тогда убивать Бэбэл? Сестра что-то знала? Или могла догадаться? Или тоже была в доле? Вопросы, одни вопросы! Ответы только где? Нету! 

А если разговор с теткой Молли этим вечером ничего не даст? Гаю все больше казалось, что так они с Локсли убийц не найдут. «Они»? Ага, они! С Локсли. Ищут, кто придушил шлюху. Убиться и не встать что за ситуация. Она и раньше-то была весьма странная, а уж теперь-то и подавно. 

Все-таки Локсли… Да. Локсли. Наивный, как дитя, и красивый, как девушка, при этом любопытный, как кот, а дерзкий и наглый, как крыса! Гай в очередной раз удивлялся этому странному сочетанию и не мог понять, как в одном человеке все это умещается? 

И потом эти извинения… очень искренние, кстати. Локсли впрямь решил придерживаться взятой стратегии. Ну если хорошо посмотреть, то Гай сам тоже не больно-то поторопился нарушать соглашение. Почему? Потому что... не хотелось. Почему не хотелось? Потому что показалось, что так лучше… чем эти бесконечные стычки и прочее. И ладно, чего себя обманывать — сейчас не смог бы уже драться с ним серьезно, да, не смог бы! Вот поэтому и сказал разбойнику, чтобы держался подальше от Ноттингема. Будет держаться, проблем станет меньше, а станет меньше проблем, станет жить спокойней всем и соответственно… этот тоже целее будет. Для чего целее? Разбойники вообще-то должны болтаться на виселице — сие есть закон и порядок! Да ради бога, пусть болтаются, хоть всей компанией, но конкретно этого жалко, так что лучше не доводить. 

Надо подумать, что наврать шерифу и о ходе дела, и о прочих вещах, своих постоянных отлучках, например… И на сегодняшний вечер надо что-то придумать.

***

Робин еще некоторое время не мог собраться с мыслями и поэтому не торопился уходить. Тут можно было спокойно подумать, а в лагере это сделать будет сложно. Сено хорошо пахло, сквозь прорехи в крыше было видно небо, такое голубое… У Гизборна глаза такого же цвета, когда не злится. Вот когда злится, то они серые. Робин всего два раза видел, как они меняли свой цвет с серого на голубой. Первый раз был, когда Гизборн принял извинения, а второй раз был сегодня. Сначала из глаз исчезла эта прицельность, потом они слегка потеплели и наконец в них сдвинулась какая-то грань… Прямо как в том кристалле, который Робину показывала ведьма Лилит. И тогда тоже пришла в голову мысль, что камень напоминает глаза Гая Гизборна… Это Робин помнил хорошо.

Нет, ну как все-таки странно устроен этот человек! Вот хотя бы взять… его голову. А ведь еще недавно Робин думал, вернее он был уверен, что в этой голове нет мозгов. Оказалось что есть, просто… старался не замечать, убедить себя, что не бывает. И еще как старался, пока Гизборн не устроил такой сюрприз, что у Робина самого чуть мозги не спеклись. А потом этих сюрпризов… посыпались как из мешка.

Нет, смилуйся Хэрн, как вообще в Гае Гизборне это все совмещается? Это же уму непостижимо, какие фортели тот порой откалывает! Вот за примером далеко не ходить — в Ноттингеме! Нет, ну как ему удалось улизнуть буквально из под носа? Вот и сегодня, казалось бы, только что был, тут стоял, о чем-то договаривались, по крайней мере пытались и… только руками разводить осталось! 

И при всем этом они за время… пусть будет перемирия, ни разу не подрались. Гизборн ограничивался только ором, даже меча не доставал, хотя сейчас он все еще болен, и, достань он меч, Робин бы с ним просто драться не стал... Но… все равно это очень хорошо и нужно продолжать поддерживать, вдруг традицией станет? 

Однако Робина немного расстраивало, что он все еще не мог спросить у Гизборна, откуда тот знает и про этих хитрожопых греков, и про многое другое. А узнать хотелось. Что если попробовать сегодня вечером, если визит к шлюхам пройдет удачно?.. Нет, ну рассказать кому, ведь не поверят же, что они с Гизборном таскаются в бордель не блуда ради, а правосудия для! Ладно это, пусть не верят, но попытаться разговорить помощника шерифа, хотя бы на... да хоть на что-нибудь надо. А почему нет? Так сказать, попробовать открыть этот ларец и посмотреть, что внутри. 

А теперь надо придумать, что сказать своим людям, как им объяснить, почему он вынужден будет исчезать часто и никто из них с ним пойти не может?

***

Назир сидел в кустах и наблюдал за сараем, вернее, он наблюдал за Гизборном около этого сарая. Тот кого-то явно ждал, нервничая при этом. Он то ходил туда-сюда, то замирал привалившись к стене. Иногда поводил правым плечом и морщился, видимо рана все еще болела. Но кого же он ждал? И тут из-за угла высунулся... Робин Локсли! 

О чем они ругались в сарае, Назир так и не разобрал, но до него долетали обрывки фраз... Гизборн говорил про Ноттингем и еще что-то и был как будто чем-то очень разозлен, Робин же при всех этих нападках проявлял стоическое спокойствие и терпение, только один раз до Назира донеслось что-то про наглое и вопиющее вранье и что у них и без того много дел… У Робина с Гизборном? Какие могут быть дела у этих двоих? Но сарацин не успел даже задаться этим вопросом, как Гизборн вылетел из сарая и, вскочив в седло, убрался восвояси будто за ним черти гнались. Назир уже подумал было самое плохое и хотел броситься к сараю и узнать, все ли в порядке с Робином, но тот сам высунулся в проем двери и посмотрел в сторону, куда уехал Гизборн. Шмыгнул носом, хмуро почесал в затылке, вздохнул и… скрылся обратно. Некоторое время Назир не знал, что ему делать. Выдавать свое присутствие без крайней нужды не хотелось, утешало, что с Робином Локсли все в порядке, а значит, можно просто подождать, когда вожак решит уйти, и пойти за ним. Но результат был точно такой же, как и прошлые разы: Робин как в воздухе растворился буквально на глазах. 

***

Госпожа Сандерс встретила их с довольно кислой физиономией.

— На прошлой неделе вы двое приходили к Бэбэл и задавали разные вопросы… А сегодня ее выловили из канала. И эта последовательность мне не нравится. 

— Так и мне не нравится! — воскликнул Гай Гизборн, улыбаясь при этом очень нехорошо. И придвинулся ближе к тетушке Молли. Та попятилась и прижалась к стене.

— Быстро рассказывай, что у вас тут случилось за это время.

— Так ведь воскресенье был базарный день, девочки трудились не покладая рук.

— Вернее, не сдвигая ног… Молли, напряги свою память. Нам нужно совсем немного. Нас интересуют только те, кто пользовался услугами Бэбэл во вторник. Но зато все. 

— Ха, ничего себе немного!

— Так, дорогая, выбирай, я могу сломать тебе руку или выбить все зубы… если ты не скажешь.

— И вы искалечите беззащитную женщину?

— У которой любовник в городском магистрате? Молл, твои две девушки мертвы, задушены одна за другой, вот они были беззащитны перед своим убийцей, а не ты… Они мертвы, Молл, они! Тебе их не жаль?

— Жаль. Но их ремесло не располагает к долгой жизни…

— И кто следующая? Может, ты сама, или у тебя тут другое ремесло? Или ты думаешь, что с тобой этого не случится? Флейтистка — не простая шлюха, и ты отдавала ее не кому попало. А эти особенные клиенты ходили к вам постоянно. А некоторые были настолько особенными, что она ходила к ним сама. Или она решила, как и сестрица в Снейтоне, завести себе частную практику, не оглядываясь на тебя? Так что доставай свою амбарную книгу памяти! Или мне самому под твою черепушку заглянуть? К кому она ходила? 

— К ней приходил… а потом она ушла, сказала, что ей нужно ненадолго, и не вернулась.

— Кто? 

— Я еще подумала, как странно! Он ведь уже приходил в понедельник, но не к ней, и почему он на этот раз он был в совсем другой и богатой одежде...

— Опиши!

— Котта зеленого сукна из Нюрнберга, с серебряным позументом. Желтый плащ и шляпа… такая французская шляпа с брошью и пером. Я ее особенно запомнила. Дорогая вещь. 

— Он как-то назвался?

— Да… мастер Бодуэн!

— Как? Ты уверена, что он назвался так?

— Я еще не выжила из ума…

— Зато сейчас выживу я, а ты со мной за компанию. 

— С чего это?

— С того, что мастер Бодуэн — это вот он! — и Гизборн ткнул пальцем в сторону Робина. Тому стоило больших усилий сохранять спокойствие. Помощник шерифа тем временем продолжал:

— И его ограбили в понедельник, унесли все его вещи, в том числе и ту самую шляпу. А теперь вспоминай, как выглядел этот поддельный Бодуэн!

— Как-как выглядел? Обыкновенно! Как все люди. 

— Подробнее! 

— Ну высокий, плотный… средних лет… лицо такое… непонятное. 

— Какое именно непонятное?

— Лошадиное!

— Уже кое-что! Какой породы? 

— В смысле?

— В смысле на какую лошадь был похож этот непонятный Бодуэн?

— Не знаю! Я в них не разбираюсь!

— Мое терпение кончилось.

— Милорд Гизборн.

Помощник шерифа обернулся и посмотрел на стоящего в дверях Робина, тот собрал в кулак всю свою выдержку и произнес как можно более спокойно:

— Я думаю, что она и в самом деле ничего не сможет нам сказать… Есть такие люди, которых невозможно запомнить, ведь я же не смог этого сделать… Так что не вините несчастную… Мне кажется, это бесполезно.

— Вы так думаете?

— Увы, иногда лучше смириться с потерей и поражением…

— Уверены?

— Пойдемте отсюда, сэр Гай. 

— Как вам будет угодно.

Только на улице Робин спросил, едва сдерживая злость:

— Тебе нравится унижать и доставлять боль?

— А тебе разве нет? — мрачная ухмылка на лице Гизборна однако никак не соответствовала взгляду. — Чем же ты тогда по жизни занимаешься? Тебе нравится грабить и убивать, не нравилось бы — нашел себе другое занятие.

— Я людям помогаю!

— Ты удивишься, бывает, и я тоже. Пытаюсь по крайней мере, вот в нашем случае, например. Но ты предпочитаешь с этой стороны мои действия не рассматривать. Почему, кстати? 

— Потому что ты…

— Кто? Вот тебе и ответ. Прощай. Не лучшая мысль была ввязаться во все это, и пора заканчивать эту балаганную комедию 

— Нет, Гай! Подожди… Я знаю, ты разозлился на меня за мой вопрос, я этого не хотел… мне не нужно было так говорить, — И Робин тяжело вздохнул и добавил, — просто твои методы сейчас… меня от них тошнит.

— А меня тошнит и уже давно от утыканных стрелами трупов моих солдат и слез их жен. От трупов удушенных шлюх меня тошнит тоже, чтоб ты знал. Но больше всего, Локсли, меня тошнит от твоего показного благородства.

— Оставим его в покое, я просто не хочу, чтобы крестьяне голодали…

— Это кто голодает? Они? Сейчас мир и никакого мора, даже неурожаев последнее время не наблюдалось. С чего ему тут взяться, голоду этому?

— Ты когда нибудь голодал?

— Ты удивишься Локсли, но что такое голод, я знаю прекрасно на собственной шкуре, так что отличу, если увижу, не беспокойся.

— Откуда ты можешь это знать? Ты же благородный...

— Ах вот оно что? Благородный, значит? — Гай Гизборн скривился так, что Робин насторожился. — Все, с меня хватит! 

Он догнал его только в конце улицы и схватил за плечо, но схватил за правое и тут же отдернул руку, вспомнив, что рана еще не зажила. Но рыцарь остановился, и этот момент нельзя было упускать:

— Гай, так мы его не найдем. Надо искать с другой стороны.  
.  
— Вот и ищи! Найдешь! Ты же у нас всемогущий герой!

Может быть, это и выглядело как отчаянная попытка не дать всему рухнуть к чертям, но Робину было все равно:

— Который ничего не сможет сделать без тебя! И я сейчас серьезно.

— Что?

— Что слышал. Я не справлюсь. Я не знаю, как ты это делаешь, не понимаю… но ты знаешь или чувствуешь, куда надо идти… Если в лесу я могу… то здесь — это я, как слепой, следую за тобой.

Гизборн в оторопи смотрел на Робина, а тот умолк и просто ждал и услышал кажется спустя целую вечность:

— У нас остался только один выход — искать истинную причину всех этих убийств. И это не сами шлюхи — они лишь… щепки. Нам нужно искать то, вокруг чего все закрутилось с самого начала. 

— Как?

— Понятия не имею, Локсли! Я и правда не знаю, что это может быть. Кроме самого места, мне ничего не приходит в голову.

— Снейтон? 

— Все крутится вокруг него.


	12. В которой воля случая все расставляет по своим местам, но легче от этого не становится

Зачем он, Гай Гизборн, пытается что-то рассказать о себе своему врагу? Из-за дурацкого ощущения, что тот может что-то понять? Потому что раз они сейчас занимаются одним и тем же делом, то… что? Что из этого следует? Это ничего не значит, и все кончится очень быстро, вернется обратно. И что тогда? Со стороны Гая будет жалкая попытка поддержать что-то вроде вооруженного нейтралитета, который рухнет к чертям с первой же вылазкой Локсли. Потому что при виде денег и возможности «помочь людям» этот стервец теряет голову, самообладание, осторожность и далее списком фута на три мелким почерком… А Гай? Вот все то же самое, но уже от перспектив, до чего может допрыгаться Локсли. И он сам вместе с ним. И ведь не понимает же абсолютно, наивный придурок, что может легко расстаться с жизнью ни за что. Просто так! 

И Локсли нравится даже не результат. Да нету там, прости Господи, особого результата. Ему процесс нравится, поклонение это со стороны саксонских смердов. Только им глубоко плевать, кто для них это делает. Они одинаково восторгаются всеми, кто кидает им, что они хотят. Но это шервудское недоразумение слишком занят собой во всем этом и своей… ну пусть будет избранностью, чтобы заметить. И слава Богу. 

Но пока их «сотрудничество» продолжается, можно хотя бы воспользоваться случаем рассмотреть поближе этого сына Хэрна, тем более, что тот этого тоже не замечает. И тоже слава Богу. Но любопытный до невозможности, вот прицепился к Аристотелю с демократией, потом к Аристофану, потом стало интересно, кто убил шлюху, причем так, что сам решил в поисках поучаствовать, и компания врага не смутила. А вот ему, врагу этому, что теперь делать? Его-то как раз компания разбойника весьма смущает, и дело даже не в этом пресловутом сотрудничестве. Становится все сложнее замирать на тонкой грани, как будто на руку доверчиво усаживается неведомый дикий зверек и нужно быть очень осторожным, чтобы резким движением не спугнуть…

Не пытаться подойти ближе, чем на ярд, избегать случайных прикосновений, без которых можно обойтись, лишний раз не смотреть в его сторону… да как с Бернардой! Но она знает причины и все понимает, а этот даже не догадывается. Но все равно, теперь их двое, только стратегия одна. Должно сработать. Ну и пока продолжать, насколько это возможно, и сотрудничество, и вооруженный нейтралитет после. 

Если бы кто узнал об этом их сотрудничестве… обвинение в измене — это точно, но ржать все при этом будут долго. А вот самому уже сейчас не до смеха. Хотя бы потому, что дело закручивается еще хуже, чем можно было предположить, потому что второй разговор с соседями убиенного пекаря ничего не дал. И не понятно, видели они Локсли или нет? Могли видеть? Могли. А могли и не видеть. А врать, что не видели? Еще как, и тут без вариантов. Но это все опять никуда не приводит и ничего не дает, и что делать, непонятно. 

Может, и в самом деле все в место упирается? Только что там такое в этом Снейтоне, что ради этого потрачено столько времени и совершено два убийства? Что?

***

Они уговорились встретиться в Снейтоне на следующий день. Робин, как всегда, пришел задолго до назначенного срока. Так было проще удостовериться, не готовится ли засада. Не готовилась. Вот и устроился на куче сена, ждать.

«Не доверяешь?» — интересовался внутренний голос, а Робин успокаивал его тем, что доверие и осторожность — это разные вещи. Он просто проявляет осторожность, а не недоверие. Вот если бы он проявлял недоверие, то, скорее всего, никогда не ввязался бы в эту историю и не думал бы, как подобраться поближе к своему врагу и не только с намерением понаблюдать. На что внутренний голос резонно возражал, что вот это «не только понаблюдать» с доверием-недоверием и прочей осторожностью не связано никак. Иначе с чего бы руки отдергивать? И раньше, и сейчас. Сейчас особенно. Приходилось соглашаться, что вообще-то руки чешутся уже давно, но тут как раз и лежит дохлый барсук, а именно: как их, что называется «почесать»? Так просто не получится, тут надо причину придумать. И очень серьезную.

Во-первых, чтобы просто подойти вплотную, а то ведь эта язва ноттингемская ближе, чем на вытянутую руку, не подпускает… следит и отодвигается! Может, ему неприятно? А что, если ему вообще не нравится, когда к нему близко подходят.. .особенно не женщины?

Вот тогда на празднике в Уикеме, покрутившись вокруг связанного рыцаря и так и сяк, Робин и заметил, как тот непроизвольно скривился, как от отвращения. Причина была, вообще-то. Но если учесть, что вот сейчас у них перемирие, а ситуация в этом не сильно поменялась... Это огорчает. Очень.

Ну а во-вторых — причина для самого прикосновения, и это сложнее всего. Она должна быть настолько… основательной, что даже тени сомнения не должно возникнуть, что за этим может прятаться что-то еще.  
Ну, можно придумать что-то, и пару раз это сработает, но… нет, надо найти другой путь. 

— Послушай, Гизборн, вчера я задал тебе не очень-то приятный вопрос, и я сожалею. Ладно, не один вопрос, несколько. И я в самом деле сожалею и не хочу тебя провоцировать, но я о тебе почти ничего не знаю и поэтому не знаю, чего избегать? А я хочу, чтобы мы занимались нашим делом, не наступая друг другу… ну пусть будет на ноги.

— Зачем тебе это?

— Что?

— Знать.

— Так лучше будет.

— Кому?

— Нам обоим.

— А мне-то каким боком?

— Каким-то обязательно будет. Я вот все тебя хотел спросить... Кстати, ты тоже волен спрашивать, что тебе желательно…

— Без надобности.

— Ну… на будущее тоже можно; так я хотел тебя спросить...

— Ты, чем про всякие глупости спрашивать, лучше скажи, что ты про эти "исконно английские" края знаешь. Ты же коренной житель и используешь это как повод кичиться. 

— Да, я. Но как повод — нет. А как ты оказался тут в Ноттингеме у братьев де Рено? Ты же не здешний.

— Да… не здешний, но это неважно.

— А все-таки, как? 

— В поисках работы, Локсли. Ты давай думай и вспоминай!

— Вспоминаю-вспоминаю… так как? 

— Ну хорошо, меня сюда послали.

— К шерифу?

— Нет, не к нему. К его братцу. Ты, Локсли, думай, что ты знаешь про Снейтон, а не мне дурацкие вопросы задавай.

— Ну… Снейтон — деревня!

— Не совсем. Это, скорее, пригород. Там общинная земля практически примыкает к городскому домену. Но это просто место, чем оно от других мест проживания отличается? Вот народ себе тут домов понастроил, садов насадил, огородов понаделал и живность всякую завел. Так это повсеместная практика. Отличия надо искать.

— Какие? 

— Не знаю. Что тут есть, чего в других местах нет? Кузница? Так я бы удивился, если бы они на этом ручье не поставили кузню. У них и мельница своя, кстати. Общинная…

— А что еще есть?

— Из ремесленного народа, ну как обычно: скорняк, плотник, бочар и медных дел мастер, горшечник, корзинщик, шорник, свечник, прочая… Но это опять же… Нет, нужно что-то, ради чего именно в это место приперлась вся компания, а шлюхи им понадобились, потому что у сестер Милтон тут дом. И ошивались они все тут с начала лета.

— А богатые в Снейтоне есть?

— А ты с какой целью интересуешься? На будущее? 

— Да ну тебя! Нет, ну просто предположение… что если они тут грабить кого-то собрались...

— Но... кого? Кто должен быть настолько богат, что его ради возможности ограбления пасут уже которую неделю? Я себе даже не могу представить размер предполагаемого барыша… при таких затратах времени.

— Пожалуй, ты прав…

— Я прав?

— Опять ты за свое?

— Опять. Но это неважно. Что мы знаем в результате? Правильно, ничего. И то не все.

— Слушай, а если спросить кого из твоих местных любовниц? Может, какая что-то…

— Это какую же, к примеру, спросить?

— А у тебя их тут… много?

— Достаточно. Но ты опять лезешь в мою личную жизнь, хочу тебе заметить. 

— Так с этого все и началось, вообще-то.

— Не спорю, но при чем здесь мои любовницы? Мы не их сейчас обсуждаем… не говоря уже о том, что это неприлично, во-первых, и не касается дела, во-вторых. 

— Что — и спросить нельзя? Может, я никак не могу понять, зачем тебе столько баб?

— А каким иным способом можно найти себе подходящую в жены?

— И ты решил переиметь всех? 

— Вот кто бы лучше оценил основательность подхода... Ладно… Итак, Снейтон?

— Снейтон.

— Так понятно, что не Уикэм!

— А чем тебе Уикэм не нравится?

— Много чем, но дело сейчас не в нем. И Снейтон, в отличие от этой убогой деревушки, — приличное место и даже с церковью. Небольшой, правда, зато настоящей и с приходом! А у вас там только заброшенная часовня, в ней даже мыши не живут.

— Ладно, оставим в покое Уикэм, эти-то каким образом тут церковью разжились?

— Пожертвование, во-первых, и приход, во-вторых. Тут до королевы Матильды деревянная церковь была. Ты не знал?

— А ты откуда?

— Так аббат как напьется, начинает вещать про старые времена и истории… А напивается он регулярно.

— Кстати, про аббата. Как ты к нему в лесничие-то попал? Вот тогда все удивились!

— А я, думаешь, нет? Только потом понял, почему аббат, столь скаредная и прижимистая персона, вдруг решил меня взять…

— Из-за Глостера? 

— А ты отку… Плевать ему на Глостера, он с него бенефиций не имеет. Взял, потому что в рекомендательном письме стояло, что умею читать и писать. И Хьюго де Рено понял, что у него будет служить простым лесничим обученный грамоте рыцарь. Это очень греет самомнение и самолюбие. А почему, ты думаешь, шериф взял меня к себе на службу, после… всего, что произошло?

— А?..

— Да потому, что ему надо было как-то уязвить своего брата, уж не знаю за что, в их отношениях сам черт ногу сломит. Но переманив к себе «его человека», он достигает своей цели.

— Де Рено всегда сволочами были, но чтоб еще и между собой…

— Так братская любовь — великая вещь, не знал?

— А у тебя братья есть?

— Тебе зачем? 

— Ну… должны же у тебя быть какие-то родственники, кроме…

— Уяснил бы ты уже, что на выкуп, в случае чего, скидываться никто не будет, а? Честное слово, всем ведь легче станет.

— И вовсе я не для этого! Знаю я, после визита к шерифу понял…

— Давай вернемся к нашему делу. Тоже лучше будет.

— Вернемся, не сбежит оно никуда. Но я не понял тогда, зачем ты шерифу, если…

— Зачем? Ты в самом деле хочешь знать, зачем?

— Да.

— Хорошо, я скажу. Говорящая собака.

— Гизборн, если ты опять за…

— Дай мне досказать, ты же сам меня об этом спросил.

— Да, извини.

— Занимающий должность помощника шерифа — это человек, имеющий свое мнение и взгляды, но которые нашему шерифу нахрен не сдались. У него все свое есть и чужого ему и с деньгами не надо, не то что за это еще деньги платить. Их он платить будет за возможность свое мнение насаждать и проявлять свою власть в таком виде, в каком пожелает, и столько, сколько влезет, причем ему. А мне нужно на что-то жить, у меня нет другого средств к существованию, кроме этого. Если бы он у меня был, как ты думаешь, стал бы я все это терпеть? Устраивает тебя такой ответ? Он хотя бы честный.

Робин оторопело смотрел на Гая и не знал, что сказать.Тот вздохнул и встал с кучи соломы, на которой устроился на время разговора.

— Ладно, поехал я… 

— Погоди. Шерифу, может, твои взгляды с мнением и не нужны, но зато мне нужны… Я могу тебя нанять, платить, правда, мне тебе нечем …

— А не заткнулся бы ты, Локсли, особенно на предмет денег?

— Извини, не хотел обидеть. Вот про что и говорил. Я про тебя ничего не знаю и постоянно натыкаюсь на… разное. Знал бы, некоторых вопросов не задавал бы вообще, честно. Гай, меньше всего я хочу сейчас тебя как-то задевать. Но нам нужно дальше двигаться, ты же знаешь.

— Но не знаю, в какую сторону, — вздохнул тот и сел обратно на облюбованное прежде место.

— А что там аббат рассказывал про эту церковь? — Робин сам чуть не вздохнул с облегчением. 

— Да особенно ничего… она во время войны Стефана и Матильды сгорела. И только благодаря пожертвованию, вернее даже не пожертвованию, в общем, в качестве благодарности за благополучное возвращение из крестового похода сэр Реджинальд Грейв отдал все свои средства на постройку каменной церкви.

— Надо же!

— Вот как раз к его смерти и достроили, через десять лет!

— Однако! 

— И чего ты удивляешься? Строительство — процесс не быстрый, но достроенное, оно будет стоять в веках во славу Господа.

— Это аббат тебе сказал?

— Нет. Это есть истина, а не какие-то россказни про сокровища.

— А подробнее… что за сокровища?

— Я тебе, Локсли, изумляюсь! Ты — и не знаешь легенду про клад Грейвов?

— Ну, говорили, что золото, которое привез Грейв, ушло на строительство церкви, а драгоценные камни и еще какие-то реликвии он куда-то спрятал, но никто не знает, куда. 

— Как куда? На строительство все и ушло, потому что удовольствие это жутко дорогое и расходы немереные. 

— А ты откуда знаешь, что дорогое?

— А историю про аббатские рыбные пруды забыл?

— Ну, так то пруды! А тут… Гизборн, а может, это и есть то самое… Ну, зачем вся компания тут собралась? 

— Да не может быть! Сказки это все. Если бы здесь что-то было, то давным-давно все уже… — Гизборн оборвал себя на полуслове и уставился перед собой.

— Ну? Тебе что-то пришло в голову? — Робину надоело ждать, когда тот отомрет сам.

— Да ничего не пришло. Сэр Реджинальд под конец своей жизни выжил из ума. Совсем. И умер в крайней нищете. Это значит, что деньги ушли на церковь, ничего не осталось. Если только…

— Если только что? Гизборн, ты чего-то не договариваешь!

— Если только старый Грейв не провернул такой же фокус, как мой папаша, только на свой манер. 

— А какой фокус провернул твой отец? — Робин уцепился и за возможность узнать подробности о Гизборне самом и о возможной разгадке тайны.

— Никакой! — рявкнул тот.

— Э… ладно, а этот Грейв, он-то что мог провернуть?

Гизборн некоторое время молчал, а потом произнес:

— Считается, что он пожертвовал все свое добро на церковь. И если поверить в существование этого сокровища… Что, если оно все еще где-то там?

— Поясни.

— Могила его на церковном кладбище… А на надгробии написано на латыни, что тут погребен сэр Реджинальд Грейв и все его земное добро. Церковный староста рассказывал, что ремонтировали надгробие как раз в прошлом месяце. Вообще-то очень странно и подозрительно...

— Что странно?

— Это было как раз незадолго до убийства той Пэг. Сначала решили подновить надгробие, а потом убили шлюху… а она «работала» недалеко, и рядом с ней ошивались ее приятели… А тут как раз могила сэра Реджинальда Грейва и… 

— Ты думаешь, что эти ее приятели слазили в могилу в поисках клада? И не нашли ничего? А она их увидела?

— Я уже ничему не удивлюсь. Даже тому, что могила может оказаться фальшивой.

— И никто не знал?

— Так сколько лет прошло с его смерти-то? Столько не живут.

— Но если не настоящая, то где он тогда захоронен? В церкви?

— Очень может быть, только... Локсли, ты когда-нибудь был в той церкви внутри?

— Нет, но они же все одинаковые!

— Ну да, в принципе одинаковые. Но в больших церквях есть усыпальницы.

— А в этой?

— Вот этого я не знаю. Ничего про это не слышал, но если предположить твою версию, то, значит, где-то есть вход туда. И скорее всего он в церкви.

— Как бы это узнать?

— Никак. Надо сходить и посмотреть на местности. 

— А пошли? Прямо сейчас?

— Ну… служба закончилась, там сейчас никого нет, так что можно пойти и посмотреть. Но нас не должны видеть вместе! 

— Боишься, что я тебя скомпрометирую?

— Оно самое. Общество разбойников — это моветон. 

— А общество помощника шерифа для меня как Легенды Англии? 

— Еще хуже, успокойся. Ну ладно, чего мы тогда ждем?

— Да ничего! Пошли.

***

— Что вы делаете, нехристи! Это же церковь!

—Заткни ему рот!

Мог бы старый священник справиться с тремя громилами? С помощью Божией, наверное, смог бы, только не пришла она.

***

До церкви они решили пройти напрямую через перелесок и луг. И по дороге Робин начал расспрашивать Гизборна про подробности.

— Это что получается, они сюда явились за сокровищами?

— Ну, наверняка сказать нельзя. Но если предположить, что цель сокровища, то… картинка получается довольно паскудная.

— Но как они узнали?

— А черт их знает! Может познакомились с Лили, ну… а она им рассказала? Тут эту сказку знают все наизусть. Меня другое интересует: на кой черт им понадобилось убивать пекаря и прикидываться тобой.

— Не мной, а Бодуэном.

— Но ты же это все… затеял.

— Я?

— А кто приперся в Ноттингем в этих тряпках и заявил чуть ли не на всю улицу, что у тебя… информация?

— Гизборн?

— Что, теперь это оказался я?

— Да нет, смотри! — И Робин ухватил его за рукав и показал пальцем чуть в сторону от здания церкви, там были привязаны оседланные лошади.

— Думаешь, это могут быть они?

— А ты не думаешь?

— Ну… подозрительно это. Три лошади… тех тоже может быть трое. И они сейчас могут быть в церкви.

— Надо их остановить. Их всего трое, а нас двое. Я возьму на себя двоих, а ты одного.

— Послушай, Локсли…

— Ты не в том состоянии, чтобы драться с двумя, поэтому я во…

— Нет, выслушай меня! Я сейчас войду в церковь с главного входа…

— Ты с ума сошел?

— Нет. Дослушай! Мы не знаем точно, кто там в церкви. Поэтому мы делаем так: я войду туда один с главного входа, как все нормальные люди это делают. Так подумают… например, я исповедаться пришел или помолиться. Им нужно время, чтобы оценить обстановку. Тогда как если мы с тобой разом туда заявимся… Кроме того, тебя, особенно без твоей своры, тут быть и близко не должно, и уж тем более в моей компании. Так что я сейчас туда пойду, а ты обойдешь церковь и зайдешь со стороны ризницы. Так ты отрежешь им путь к отступлению. И чтобы никто тебя не видел, в общем, ты меня понял? 

— Гизборн, ты не справишься с ними в одиночку.

— Не в одиночку. Ты же здесь.

— Это… ты сейчас пойдешь туда, где тебя легко могут убить.

— Локсли, эта ситуация не отличается принципиально от моих поездок через Шервуд с налогами, подумай об этом, а я пошел.

— Гизборн!

— Ризница, Локсли!

«Они его убьют, а ты будешь на это смотреть?»

…

— Добрый день.

— Ну, добрый...

— А отец Бриан, не в ризнице случаем?

— Тебе он зачем?

— Да мы с ним об исповеди договаривались, а тут, гляжу, к нему аж очередь…

— Так каяться в грехах нынче в моде…

— Как и грабить церкви?

Они, наверное, думали, что один против троих драться не будет, а если и совершит такую глупость, то станет легкой добычей. О чем думал Гай Гизборн, он не сказал, он просто бился насмерть и из последних сил, потому что не видел другого выхода. Ему нужно было остановить грабителей, и он сделал это, но какой ценой это произошло, Робин понял, когда, обежав церковь, он обнаружил запертую изнутри дверь ризницы и помчался обратно, ворвавшись в наос с главного входа. И чуть не споткнулся о мертвое тело одного из грабителей, второй валялся неподалеку. 

У алтаря лежал священник с проломленной головой, третий грабитель лежал рядом с вынутой из пола каменной плитой, открывающей вход в тайную усыпальницу. Рядом валялись лом и кирка, какие-то еще инструменты. А перед алтарем стоял Гай. Он с трудом опустился на колени: 

— Прости меня, Господи, что обнажил меч и пролил кровь в храме твоем…

И чуть не упал там же перед алтарем. Робин помог ему встать, жалея, что сейчас он имеет все основания и вплотную стоять, и даже обнимать. Но лучше бы не имел.

— Извини, я… дверь ризницы была заперта.

Тихий смешок был ему ответом, и Робину захотелось Гизборна убить уже самому.

— Гай, ты сволочь! Как ты мог?

— Сволочь. Помоги мне дойти до лаза, если тебя не затруднит. 

— Сокровища там?

— Да! Они были там, и эти крысы их достали… 

Гизборн опустился на пол рядом с проемом, в котором виднелись каменные ступени, и указал на кошель, что лежал рядом с одним из грабителей. 

— Вот они, — а потом вдруг посмотрел Робину прямо в глаза и спросил тихо: — Ты можешь сделать для меня одну вещь?

— Какую?

— Тебе надо сейчас быстро сляпать фальшивое преступление. Хватай подсвечники и клади их в суму того, который у дверей… Сделай так, чтобы тебя в проем не видно было. Потом вниз и закрой крышку у саркофага. Сил хватит?

— Хватит.

— Тогда быстрее… пока никто не заявился.

— А ты? 

— А куда я отсюда денусь?.. — ответил ему Гизборн, тупо уставившись на раскрытый кошель на полу, из которого вывалилось несколько драгоценных камней. — Надо же! Они все-таки существуют! Эти сокровища крестоносца... 

Робин внимательно посмотрел на помощника шерифа, но все же нырнул в лаз и через пару минут вынырнул оттуда. Гизборн все еще сидел на полу и не сводил глаз с кошеля. Пронеслась мысль, что тот ведь мог сдвинуть плиту и Робин оказался бы заперт там, в подвале церкви. Но Гизборн этого не сделал.

— Что теперь?

— Теперь ты положишь плиту обратно. Кирку, лом и все прочие инструменты кидай в лаз, факел туда же... Вокруг надо снова щели грязью заделать, чтобы никто не догадался…

Пока Робин все это проделывал Гай Гизборн все еще молча смотрел пустым взглядом перед собой.

— Гай?

— А сейчас, Локсли, ты забираешь эти камни с монетами и уходишь отсюда. И забываешь навсегда, что ты тут был и все это… Не было ничего! Ни нашего дела, ни золота, ни изумрудов с рубинами! Никогда не было! Сказки все! И убийства шлюх тут не при чем. Не связано это с тем, что два разбойника решили ограбить церковь, польстившись на посеребренные подсвечники, убили священника, который хотел их остановить, а я случайно застал их... когда зашел в церковь помолиться. Все! 

— Гай, как это не было, когда вот оно?

— А вот так! — рявкнул Гизборн, зажимая рану. — И тебя тут не было! Никто не должен видеть, никто не должен знать… даже догадываться… 

— Я не…

— Уходи! 

— А ты?..

— А я-то куда отсюда денусь? Я должен остаться. Уходи… Не должно быть тебя тут! Тебя вообще не должно быть!

— Гай, успокойся! Ты ранен, тебе нужна помощь, я сейчас...

— Нет! Ты сейчас уйдешь! Так лучше, поверь. И золото это забирай. Не было тут ни золота, ни тебя! никогда не было... Только уходи!

И Робин ушел, потому что Гай Гизборн в чем-то был прав. Лучше бы никто не знал ни про сокровища, и про их сотрудничество. И даже не догадывался. Про второе особенно. Гизборну за это грозило обвинение в измене, Робину этого не хотелось, все-таки Гай такого не заслужил, а деньги и драгоценные камни пойдут на помощь крестьянам. Тем все равно, откуда они взялись.

Странно, почему Гизборн не попробовал захапать их себе… он вообще повел себя очень странно. Зачем он это сделал? Как будто он остался там, чтобы дать возможность уйти незамеченным. Друг прикрыл спину... Эта мысль застала уже на опушке леса, и Робин повернул обратно, но не пробежав и половины пути, услышал звонкий детский голос, призывающий на помощь, и тут же вдруг надрывно зазвонил колокол. Мальчишка-помощник священника, обнаружив, что произошло, исполнял свой долг и следовал закону: поднимал «шум и крик». Робин опоздал.

***

Пусть лучше так. Лаз в полу церкви всколыхнул бы старую легенду о золоте сэра Реджинальда и новый виток истории с названием «Где сокровища, Гизборн?»

Нет уж, благодарствуем, без такого развития событий тут все прекрасно обойдутся, а уж он сам и подавно!  
Локсли, наивный придурок, забрал золото и сбежал — это главное. Только бы не увидел его никто... 

Лишние вопросы, что делал тут Робин Гуд без своей оравы, да еще в компании помощника шерифа. Вот поэтому лучше так. Остальное — шелуха и мелочи ничего не значащие... Встать бы сейчас и доковылять до выхода как-нибудь, там колокол висит, его звон услышат в деревне. Встать он смог только с третьей попытки, а вот доковылять нет — силы оставили почти в двух шагах. Удар сапога в лицо отбросил еще на несколько.

— Где он? Что ты с ним сделал, шакал неверный?

— Опоздал, сарацин,.. может, я и шакал, только и ты не лев.

«Ну что ж, значит ТАМ объясню, что смогу, и если захотят выслушать…»


	13. В которой правда оказывается не нужна никому, кроме знающего ее

Робин не знал, что ему делать, и сидел в раздумьях на дереве, откуда наблюдал, что происходило у церкви. Далеко, конечно, но зато никто не заметит. Он видел, как из храма выволокли три трупа и погрузили их на телегу, как мешки с капустой. Осторожно вынесли труп старенького священника и положили в тень, вокруг него столпилось несколько человек, женщины опустились на колени и начали молиться… Кто-то тщетно пытался поймать вороного коня, тот пришел к церкви сам. Эта злобная зверюга порой напоминала Робину собаку, а Гизборну ее, наверное, заменяла. 

И только последним из церкви вынесли тело ее хозяина. Все таки вынесли, это было, с одной стороны, хорошим знаком, но, с другой стороны, Гизборна в Снейтоне хорошо знали и все-таки не с самой плохой стороны — он пытался найти убийц Лили и в результате нашел. Нельзя было исключать, что с его телом могли обойтись немного осторожней, чем с трупами грабителей. В качестве благодарности. 

Он должен быть жив, он никогда так просто не сдавался, он… А если нет? 

Но когда прибежал здоровенный лысый мужик с косматой бородой и начал распоряжаться там, как хозяин, Робин почувствовал, как внутри что-то разжало свою когтистую лапу, и понял, насколько это напряжение было велико. 

Косматый тип был местным кузнецом, знахарем и костоправом по совместительству. Шервудцы его старались избегать, он их не любил. Причины у него вообще-то были. Однажды на ярмарке Маленький Джон отозвался о нем и его сыне, что пошел служить Торнтонам, как о прихвостнях норманнов. Тогда кузнец отставил кружку с элем и скрутил Маленького Джона, как барана, сказав, что тот не прав, меряя всех по себе. Робин в тот день остановил остальных своих людей, потому что знал, на какой именно период в жизни его друга намекнул кузнец. А сейчас смотрел с дерева, как дядюшка Пиппин словно пушинку поднял тело рыцаря с земли и быстро понес его в деревню на руках. 

Рассиживаться тут дальше было нечего. Помочь Робин все равно ничем не мог. Идти в лагерь и хвастаться там добычей?Такой вариант развития событий что-то не особо устраивал, поэтому эта добыча прекрасно полежит и в пещере Хэрна в ларце со стрелой… Устроив там кошель с драгоценными камнями, Робин сам устроился на берегу озера. Ему нужно было подумать, но подумать ему не дал Назир, обнаруживший его здесь. Оказывается, сарацин искал его уже давно и был несказанно рад, что наконец нашел. Робин был другого мнения, но предпочел его не выражать, он вообще предпочел бы быть в другом месте. Но его предпочтения сегодня никто не учитывал.

Они шли домой молча. Так же молча Робин просидел у костра и остаток вечера с половиной ночи. Просто сидел, пялился сначала на огонь, а потом на остывающие угли. К вечеру следующего дня стало легче изображать, что все в порядке и ничего не случилось.

А через два дня Уилл примчался в лагерь с рассказом… И вся шервудская братия накинулась на свежие новости.

— Нет, вы только послушайте, что в Снейтоне произошло!

— Что, очередную шлюху прирезали?

— Нет! Гизборна! Но не дорезали, что очень печально.

— Это как же так получилось?

— Что не дорезали?

— И это тоже... Что, кто-то из ревнивых мужей выследил этого кобеля?

— Увы, нет! Дело было так: Снейтонскую церковь кто-то решил ограбить, да они между собой поругались, видимо, и подрались. 

— А это-то тут при чем?

— Так он там был! В церкви. Вот они его чуть и не прирезали. 

— А чего он там забыл?

— Так решил зайти помолиться.

— Не,.. ну я тебе, Тук, изумляюсь! Да какое «помолиться»? Ты в своем уме? Свидание у него там было, зуб даю!

— Ну тут… наверняка сказать нельзя. Но, может, он убил грабителей… Все-таки они совершили страшное преступление. Церковь место святое.

— Ты, Тук, умный человек, так подумай своей головой! Как он мог их убить, когда они его зарезали и сами между собой из-за добычи подрались? 

— И все-таки мне каже…

— Да помолчи уже! Жаль, теперь церковь заново освящать придется!

— Не поможет, там все так загажено, что… прихожан жаль: им теперь молиться негде.

— Так они и раньше там молились и ничего…

— А вообще-то, ты прав. Он, наверняка, там своих баб не раз заваливал, так что… Э, а кто обнаружил-то их? Вот кто их обнаружил, с тем и свидание было.

— Какая-нибудь его подружка? Вот теперь интересно, кого он ублажал там?

— Мальчишка-помощник священника его нашел. Сын церковного старосты.

— Так этот мерзавец что — еще и содомит? Да ну? Хотя…

— Ну да с него станется!

— Однако. И чего никто не догадывался?

— А чего? Мальчишка часто ошивается при церкви. Этот, как все думают, падок на баб. Исключительно. А то, что присунуть не только бабе можно, они не допетривают. 

Робин смотрел на них и не узнавал своих людей… Вернее, он видел то, что ему все это время в них видеть не хотелось. 

— Уилл, ты был там, когда это произошло?

— Нет.

— А почему тогда ты так уверенно говоришь о том, чего не видел?

— Да в случае Гизборна мне не надо там быть, чтобы знать!

— Один раз мы уже ошиблись, не помнишь?

— Один раз — это ничего не значит. Робин, ты слишком хорошо думаешь о людях. Так нельзя.

— Уилл, я не думаю о людях хорошо или плохо, я пытаюсь думать так, как они того заслуживают в зависимости от их поступков и обстоятельств этих поступков. Поэтому я спрашиваю вас всех, вы видели своими глазами, что там произошло? Если нет, почему вы так уверены?

— Да потому что это так! Робин, мне кажется, что у тебя какой-то непорядок с головой.

— Да, наверно. Но хочу тебе напомнить, друг мой Скарлет, что именно этот мой непорядок с головой обеспечивает тебе и каждому из вас мою дружбу. Подумай над этим. А я пойду, хочу узнать как все было на самом деле.

И он встал со своего места у костра и ушел. Назир поднялся тоже, но Робин остановил его, сделав знак рукой. Марион хотела пойти с ним, но он сказал, что хочет побыть один. 

Он нашел отца на берегу озера. Тот бурчал себе что-то под нос, стоя по колено в воде и рассматривая что-то в глубине. Робину он обрадовался:

— Как хорошо, что ты пришел, разводи костер и ставь котелок. Раков будем варить.

— Хорошо… Отец, я хотел поговорить…

— Вот за едой и побеседуем… 

Пока Робин возился с костром и котелком, лесной бог извлек из воды ловушку с раками. 

— Посмотри, какой чудесный улов!

— Да… — рассеянно отозвался Робин, не до улова ему было и не до еды, но… это хотя бы отвлекало от не очень приятных мыслей. 

Пока варились раки, он решил начать разговор, ради которого пришел:

— Отец, я... — но досказать не успел. Хэрн сделал это за него.

— Тебя волнует, что говорят твои люди?

— Да.

— Потому что это твои люди? Не думаю. Остальные будут говорить то же самое.

— Знаю. 

— Но раньше это тебя не волновало. Почему сейчас?

— Потому что это неправда, — вздохнул Робин.

— Для них правда. И она их очень устраивает. Они не хотят от нее отказываться и менять на другую тоже не хотят. 

— Но я знаю настоящую!. 

— И что тебе это дает? Ну вот смотри, раньше тоже говорили, много чего говорили, и это тебя устраивало. Ты думал, что знаешь ее, эту правду, и все было в порядке. Ты не задумывался, что для другого твоя правда и не правда вовсе. 

— Но правда может быть только одна!

— Это истина одна, на то она и истина, кстати, а правд вокруг нее как желудей по осени в Шервуде. А нынче будет хороший на них урожай. Надо пополнить запасы, давно такого не было.

— Но…

— Робин, ты знаешь ту правду, которая ближе всего к тебе, в которой был ты. Со своей стороны могу только добавить, что она не так далеко отстоит от истины, как другие. Ну, насколько это вообще возможно. Так вот, не все воспримут и поймут даже ее, не говоря уже про истину саму. Лично ты задумался только и исключительно потому, что увидел своими глазами другую правду. А теперь ты увидел еще и отношение к ней.

— Я это почувствовал, отец.

— Еще того лучше!— хитро улыбнулся Рогатый.

— Почему? — воскликнул Робин. 

Но тот ему не ответил. Исчез. Костер был, котелок с раками был. Рядом на песке лежал неизвестно как тут оказавшийся кошель с сокровищами из церкви. А Хэрна уже не было. 

А в голове вдруг прозвучал голос врага, ставшего за эти недели другом..  
«Я сволочь и мерзавец, и что бы не сказал и не сделал, им для всех навсегда и останусь».

И вдруг Робин ясно осознал, что это и в самом деле так, но не потому, что это правда — это никогда не было правдой. Это потому, что всем так удобнее… а Гай уже давно понял это и смирился. Но именно это давало ему возможность, через делая, что он мог, поступая, как он мог и когда, обретать свободу, быть собой… Хоть на час, хоть на миг…

Это невозможно было отнять, украсть, вынудить отдать, потому что сокровищница для этого — душа и сердце, то, что Робин теперь хотел получить во что бы то ни стало и понимал, что, возможно, не сможет… никогда! 

Робин взял кошель, подкинул его на руке, почувствовав его тяжесть, а потом с размаху швырнул его в воду. Тот булькнул и унес на дно лесного озера легендарное сокровище. Не было! Не было никакого золота! Никогда не было! И не нужно оно Робину, ни для чего не нужно!


	14. В которой для обоих попытка сбежать от себя кончилась возвращением, а отказ друг от друга — обретением

Когда он пришел в себя уже в Ноттингеме, то вначале даже расстроился. Нет, ну такой шанс пропал! Но потом смирился, решил, что так, наверное, будет лучше, потому что появился другой шанс — шериф расщедрился на жалованье и четыре недели отпуска, половину из которого Гай вынужденно провел в замке. Потому что пока не затянулась рана, ехать куда-либо было бессмысленно да и небезопасно. А потом все-таки решился. Собрал из вещей только самое необходимое, которого оказалось кот наплакал. Взял все свои деньги и отбыл, сказав, что ему нужно съездить к матери. На самом деле это был всего лишь предлог. Ему нужно было поговорить с сестрой Бернардой.

И этот разговор показался очень странным, все это время она очень долго и внимательно рассматривала своего собеседника. Наконец, после обсуждения насущных матушкиных дел, его собственной едва зажившей физиономии и ожидаемой от него помощи, в том числе финансовой, Гай сказал:

— Не знаю, когда мне выпадет шанс в следующий раз тебя увидеть, поскольку я уезжаю искать себе иное место службы… Может, в Норфолке повезет больше.

— Погоди-ка, ты уезжаешь прямо сейчас? — изумилась сестра Бернарда.

— Ну… смысл тянуть?

— А она? Когда она приедет к тебе?

— Матушка?

— Гай! При чем тут твоя матушка? Я спрашиваю про твою… про ту женщину, с которой ты… Кстати, как ее зовут? Ты привезешь ее сюда как-нибудь при случае? 

— А… э… но… я не… 

— Ты с кем-то недавно познакомился! 

— Да ни с кем я не знакомился! 

— Да точно, говорю!

— Да нет же! Рожи все те же.

— Странно… А! Я поняла! Значит, у тебя изменились отношения с кем-то из уже знакомых. Я не знаю, как это описать, но ты… стал более целым. Это она, та, которую… Ты нашел ее, Гай!

— Да никого нет! 

— Нет, есть! Просто ты еще не понял! Да! Точно! Вот поэтому возвращайся обратно в Ноттингем. Она ждет тебя там. 

— Да никто меня там не ждет. Так что я туда не вернусь.

— Гай, ты с ума сошел?! Работ на белом свете много, а вот личное счастье — одно! Так что не валяй дурака и возвращайся. Уверяю тебя, когда ты вернешься, она… Вот увидишь сам и все поймешь.

— Ну… это... бред какой-то!

— Она встретит тебя, как отвоевавших у сарацин Гроб Господень не встречали!

— Бернарда, это же… да нет там никого!

— Ничего не знаю! Ты едешь домой и никаких Норфолков с Сафолками! А так же Сассексов с Эссексами, не говоря уже про прочих Кентов с Ширами, ты понял меня?

Она долго смотрела ему вслед, маленькая, круглая как колобок, монахиня — госпиталий обители святой Клары. Смотрела и счастливо улыбалась. 

***

И вот где? Где, спрашивается... вернее, куда успел деться этот мерзавец? Но если делся, то, значит, оживел настолько, что смог сесть на лошадь? Видимо, так. Этот факт не может не радовать, но если бы только этот! Сие означает, что… Нет, как ловко Гизборн умеет находить себе приключений на задницу буквально на пустом месте — это уже притча во языцех всего графства. Да, с этим надо смириться и... но не в полуживом же виде! Хотя учитывая недавний прецедент, вот как раз в не самом хорошем состоянии здоровья это у помощника шерифа получается лучше всего… 

Уикэмский староста был настолько увлечен разделкой туши косули, что не заметил Робина, хотя тот и не думал скрываться и подкрадываться. Вот поэтому чуть не подпрыгнул на месте, когда шервудский стрелок слегка кашлянул, чтобы привлечь его внимание.

— Ох, Робин, ты меня так напугал, я думал, меня удар хватит.

— Не бойся, Эдвард, не хватит. У меня к тебе дело, ты не можешь попросить свою… она тебе кто? Я в твоих родственниках уже запутался.

— Если уточнишь кто, то скажу… — облегченно вздохнул тот.

— Ну, в замке она служит, на кухне.

— А, так она дочь моей своя…

Робин еще раз напряженно кашлянул и уставился на старосту. Тот оборвал себя на полуслове и закончил свою речь очень коротко:

— Дальняя кузина подойдет?

— Вполне. Мне надо, чтобы она выяснила, куда делся Гизборн и когда будет обратно? Второе особенно.

— Планируешь что-то предпринять? — усмехнулся Эдвард, уже окончательно придя в себя.

— Разумеется! — что именно хотел предпринять Робин целиком и полностью зависело от новостей, что должна была раздобыть кузина. Но хитрожопому уикэмскому старосте это знать не полагалось.

— Ну тогда ближе к концу недели. Она обещалась навестить нас. 

Новости были не сказать, чтобы очень утешительные. Делся Гизборн в отпуск, который у него кончается через две недели. И вроде бы его черти унесли к матушке… 

Да не к матери он поехал, а к этой своей… монахине! Вот к ней, определенно. Робина это расстроило. Вот что этот мерзавец… ладно, не так, чтобы мерзавец, но это неважно. Вот что он с ней делает, если он ее не… имеет? Разговаривают? О чем? Богословские трактаты обсуждают? Чего смеяться-то? Нет, вот с ней у этого… проходимца находятся темы для разговоров!

Но раз это отпуск, то, значит, он кончится, и это утешало. Однако, Гизборн забрал все личные вещи, оружие с жалованием и свою мантию, оставив остальное барахло… Вот это навело Робина на очень нехорошие мысли, потому что когда эта белокурая язва решил слинять к Честеру… Ладно, оружие — это называется «все свое ношу с собой» и понятно, но вот этот сине-желтый балахон ему на кой в обители понадобился? Если только он после не поедет… Он что, втихаря собирается слинять со службы? И пока все думают, что у него отпуск… нет, он вернется! Так просто уехать он не может, он… У него тут… служба, обязанности, любовница… У него тут личный враг в конце концов! Так что он вернется, должен вернуться. А значит, надо караулить его на дороге в Ноттингем.

Смилуйся Хэрн, и в таком виде и состоянии этот придурок собрался куда-то ехать? Да он чуть ли не на последнем издыхании. Ну вот как так можно: быть таким болваном в этих вещах? Но это все на самом деле мелочи. А как к нему теперь подобраться — вот это не мелочи. Совместное дело кончилось, оснований нет. Значит надо их придумать.

«Под цель ты выбираешь средство, не забыл?..» 

— Отец?

«Какая именно у тебя цель? Чего ты хочешь добиться?»

— Я хочу, чтобы он стал моим…

«Кем?»

— Другом… для начала.

«Может быть, для начала ты перестанешь делать из него врага?»

— Но я же не… Он же уже не враг, только не знаю, как другом его сделать.

«Достаточно просто целиться, помнишь?»

— Да… не отступать от цели!

«И не забывай, даже голодный волк не может съесть оленя целиком…»

— Ты прав, но я…

«Топором не точат чаши, я же тебе говорил! Слушает меня кто-нибудь в этом лесу?»

— Я понял, отец!

«Ну и хвала мне».

***

И вот зачем он ее послушал? Ехал бы сейчас в Норвич, который ему в общем-то и ни к черту не нужен, как и он сам там никому. Ну или еще куда-нибудь… ехал бы. Там тоже не ждали. Так почему он возвращается обратно? Потому что она сказала, что дома он нужен. Дома? Вообще-то другого у него все равно нет. Но кому он там нужен? И для чего, тоже очень хороший вопрос. Ну вот, например, шерифу для…. Нет, над этим вопросом сейчас думать он не станет. И так устал, как собака...

— Гизборн!

Радостный вопль, прости Господи, «короля Шервуда» прозвучал так неожиданно, что Гай чуть было с лошади не упал. Только этого и не хватало! Но на сопротивление сил просто нет. Хорошо, что все деньги в монастыре оставил, так что не обломится Локсли с его оравой ничего. Но, кажется, грабить его не будут, потому что Локсли тут похоже один, без свиты… Странно. 

— А я уже начал думать, что с тобой и в самом деле...

— Так я же тебе сказал, что принципиально доживу…

— Знаю-знаю! Но вот уже почти три недели тебя не видно… я тебя на дороге в аббатство уже вторую неделю караулю... ты где был?

— В отпуске…

— А, ну тогда ладно, а то…

— Чего «то»?

— Ну ты же еще не рассказал мне про Аристофана! Кстати, где ты его умудрился раскопать? 

Гай вдруг усмехнулся, подумав, что первым по возвращении увидел этого лесного придурка. И поймав себя на этой мысли, онемел от изумления. Бернарда в чем-то оказалась права, только ошиблась с расстановкой. Вовсе это не женщина, а мужчина. И не Гай нужен ему, а все наоборот. Вот ради него и вернулся. 

Лицо Локсли тем временем вытянулось, и он даже рот приоткрыл, по своей излюбленной привычке. Что же удивило так разбойника?

— Гизборн? Тебе не... 

Ну что ж, придется привыкать к этому положению вещей, только кое-что выяснить для начала:

— Локсли, а с какой стати ты тут… не говоря уже про этого Аристофана.

— Как это с какой? Во-первых, ты сам про него заикнулся и учитывая наше давнее знакомство мог бы, между прочим, и сразу пояснить, что это за грек и при чем тут он. И другой тоже. А во вторых… Так, Гизборн, мы с тобой договаривались не устраивать друг другу шпилек и прочих провокаций! А ты что сейчас делаешь?

— Ты хочешь сказать, что у нас все еще… перемирие?

— А разве я его нарушил? 

— Э… нет!

— Значит, перемирие.

Гай некоторое время в молчании взирал на Робина Локсли, а потом, наконец, нашел в себе силы сказать:

— Мне сложно будет в это поверить все равно.

— Знаю, но все-таки попробуй! Я же… пробую! Так где ты раскопал этого Аристофана? И Аристотеля.

— У Глостера.

— А он откуда?

— Он известный на всю Англию собиратель книг и всяческих редкостей. И периодически отдает в переписку свои личные книги. Для замковой библиотеки, ну чтобы оруженосцы, рыцари могли…

— Да ну! Вот прямо… Я просто очень удивлен, что Глостер вот так мог… книги же дорогая вещь! Ни разу не слышал, чтобы кто-то так поступал…

— Граф Глостер благородный человек. Он ценит такие вещи и хочет, чтобы другие тоже могли ознакомиться. 

— А ты… расскажешь мне, что там было?

— А тебе-то зачем? Ты же у нас и так …

— Ладно, как ты однажды сказал, давай зайдем с другой стороны. Ведь ты же ездишь в аббатство по вторникам и пятницам?

— А то ты не знаешь?

— Знаю. И ты сказал, что часть пути ты можешь пройти пешком?

— Сказал, но не понимаю пока к чему ты клонишь? 

— Так вот хорошая возможность обсудить многие вещи. Давно пора. Что скажешь?

— Ну… почему бы нет?

— Тогда до вторника?

— А… ну…

И разбойник растворился в подлеске, оставив Гая в полной растерянности и со странным ощущением, что Робин Локсли просто назначил ему свидание.

Может быть, так и в самом деле будет лучше? Локсли может оказаться… уже оказался неплохим собеседником, особенно, когда не пытается… выебываться в своей обычной манере. Так, по крайней мере, у них... не важно, но будет возможность видеться время от времени. Вот только что делать, если Локсли взбредет в голову какая-нибудь вылазка, когда он, Гай Гизборн будет еще и помощником шерифа при этом? Про такое думать не хотелось абсолютно. Но и это было еще не все, поскольку мучил вопрос, что сказать своему телу? Что это Бернарда и с ней так нельзя? Наверное, и это будет лучший вариант.

Гай еще не знал, что принесет с собой такая стратегия.

***

Зачем он ходит к этому сараю? Он забирался на кучу сена и смотрел через прорехи в крыше на небо, как будто смотрел в глаза своему… Вот кому? Врагу? Нет, уже давно не врагу... Тогда другу? Наверное… После того, как их столкновения на почве службы Гая были сведены к минимуму, ситуация значительно улучшилась. Правда Робину пришлось изрядно поломать голову, чтобы достичь этого. Но результат того стоил, и есть возможность спокойно разговаривать об огромном количестве разных вещей. И наконец начать понимать… а вместе с этим и ревновать еще больше. Так прошел остаток осени, вся зима, а потом пришла весна. И стало еще хуже. 

Лежа на сене, он втайне представлял, что они тут вдвоем, что тело его… кто он ему теперь? Не важно, но оно извивается под ласками самого Робина…

Уже который раз при встречах с Гаем плоть недвусмысленно намекала на желаемое действие. В паху тяжелело, каждый раз справляться становилось все труднее… и избавиться от желания не мог, потому что это было не просто похотью. С этим-то как раз справиться было бы очень легко, он, оказывается, уже много раз за эти годы подавлял в себе это, даже не осознавая. Так было до их перемирия.

Но сейчас все было гораздо сложнее и по-другому, Робин хотел не только тело Гая, что, несмотря ни на какие уродливые отметины, притягивало. Робин хотел его самого, как человека с душой и сердцем, мыслями, суждениями… всем тем, что Робин узнал о нем, этими невидимыми постороннему глазу шрамами. 

Это не было чем-то неожиданно откуда-то взявшимся. Гай был таким всегда, и он-то как раз не изменился. Изменился сам Робин, научившись видеть то, что раньше было скрыто от его глаз. Хэрн оказался прав. Робин теперь видел и заодно пытался смириться с тем, что, возможно, не получит желаемое никогда. Что сказать и как сказать?

В весеннем лесу фыркнул конь и Робин рассмотрел за кустами вороного жеребца. Вот же, черт! Гай! И с той самой, что ублажал тогда столь своеобразным способом.. Увидел и заставил себя уйти, потому что не хотел больше лезть, куда его не просят, потому что есть же предел… почему Робин видел и ценил только свой и очень редко чей-то другой, особенно Гая?

Ушел и не увидел, что в том сарае творилось дальше. Красавица вдруг завопила, как резаная:

— Мерзавец! Скотина! Сволочь!

Для Гая Гизборна такое поведение любовницы оказалось немалым сюрпризом:

— Агнесс, что с тобой? Я сделал тебе больно?

— Да, и очень больно!

-— Я же не… делал ничего особенного… там

— Нет! Вот совсем не там, где ты подумал!

— А… где?

— Ты мне изменяешь!

— Что? Я не понимаю… Это тут при чем ?

— При том! 

— Раньше тебя это не волновало… Ты же знаешь, что у меня есть и другие…

— Прямо сейчас! Ты трахаешься не со мной, а с другой! 

— Агнесс, ты сошла с ума? Окстись, где ты тут другую видишь?

— Она у тебя в голове, ты про нее думаешь. 

— Ну это же несерьезно! Успокойся, наконец! Я понимаю, что ты в тягости и поэтому…

— И ничего не поэтому! Ты никогда так со мной раньше себя не вел. Ты другой, ты закрываешь глаза, как будто не хочешь меня видеть! И встает у тебя не на меня, как раньше, а на нее!

— Бред какой-то!

— Бред? Это не бред, когда ты кончаешь, у тебя какая-то птичка на уме! Уже который раз!

— Ч-что?

— Что слышал! Я видеть тебя больше не хочу! Отправляйся туда, где она, и развлекайся с ней, желаю счастья!

И, подобрав юбки, Агнесс выскочила за дверь сарая, оставив его гадать, что произошло. 

Гай некоторое время ошарашенно смотрел на дверь, а потом откинулся на спину и закрыл лицо руками, глубоко вздохнул, а потом сказал, скорее самому себе, чем своей сбежавшей любовнице:

— Нет, Агнесс, ты не сумасшедшая, ты ведьма!

Но на следующий день пришел сюда снова. Зачем? Ведь никакого свидания у него тут не было. Хотя нет, было. В каком-то смысле с самим собой и со своими мыслями, что было бы если… с тем Робином, который принял бы его любовь. И Гай, в погоне за несбыточной мечтой, приходил снова и снова... 

***

Робин не мог избавиться от воспоминаний уже который день. Они крутились в голове, как похлебка в котле Тука. А ведь все началось с того самого дня, когда Гай… Нет, когда Робин увидел, как тот смотрит на сестер Баркис. Тогда он почувствовал наверное первый более-менее ясный укол ревности. Иначе зачем он начал эту слежку, которая в результате привела к таким последствиям? И вот все как будто вернулось обратно. Сарай, Гизборн с его любовницей и сам Робин, который думает, что эта прекрасная Агнесс, жена торговца шерстью Бартона, тут явно лишняя. Хотя на самом деле лишний тут он сам. А лишний… ну лишний и есть. А значит, успокоиться и продолжать жить дальше, наслаждаясь. Кто бы еще сказал, как? В попытке сделать это, Робин тихо отозвал жену в сторону и прошептал ей на ухо:

— Марион, я хочу тебя.

— Прямо сейчас?

— Ну да. Отойдем в кусты за озером?

Он попросил ее лечь на живот и раздвинуть ноги. Она удивилась, но согласилась. Раньше он ограничивался только тем что имел ее, лежащую на спине, да сама она, когда хотела, садилась на него верхом. 

Он гладил ее по ягодицам и бедрам, мял и сжимал их… Она тихонько хихикала в ответ на его новую тактику и вскоре заерзала, поскольку его ласки дали свои плоды — вход в ее лоно увлажнился, через некоторое время она уже истекала соком, в нетерпении ожидая соития. 

— Робин? Я жду тебя!

И это нетерпение он слышал в ее голосе, но почему-то не торопился войти в нее, хотя сам был уже давно готов.  
Перед глазами вдруг всплыла эта картина, которую он давно представлял себе втайне ото всех... Вместо узкой женской спины и копны рыжих кудрей — широкие мужские плечи, сталь мышц и светлые, как лен, волосы… Робин не помнил, как он раздвинул белеющие перед ним ягодицы. 

Истошный крик жены его не остановил. Пришел он в себя, только когда кончил с глухим утробным рыком и отвалился в сторону на траву, пытаясь отдышаться. И тут же получил пощечину от Марион.

— Мерзавец! Сволочь! Скотина! 

Она поднялась на ноги, поправила платье и ушла в темноту, бросив напоследок, даже не обернувшись: 

— Со своей ведьмой так развлекайся! 

— Марион, я… какая ведьма? О чем ты?

— Не важно, ведьма или еще кто-то, про кого ты сейчас думал! Главное, что это была не я!

В такой ярости Робин ее еще не видел. Он попробовал извиниться, сказать, что сам не знает, что нашло... Вранье, конечно, но… Да и не получилось. А на следующее утро его жена взяла свою сумку, накидку из волчьей шкуры и ушла, запретив кому-либо идти за ней. Робин послушался. Он понял, что ничего уже не вернуть. Но почему-то в глубине души почувствовал облегчение…

***

И опять он в который раз приходит к этому сараю, чтобы просто… вот что? Предаваться пустым мечтам? 

— Ты?

— Гай?

Тот стоял в дверях и улыбался:

— Локсли, я начинаю подозревать, что тебе самому нужен этот сарай, чтобы в тиши и спокойствии ублажать свою женушку подальше от любопытных глаз твоей своры.

— Марион ушла, — Робин решил не скрывать.

Лицо Гизборна в единый миг стало серьезным.

— Что, идеальное совпадение кончилось? 

Почему-то в голосе Гая совсем не было ехидства, он стал даже… немного грустным? 

— Нет. Оно им никогда не было.

— Ой, да ладно?! 

Это он сейчас пошутил или посочувствовал?

— Гизборн!

— Да не вешай нос, Локсли, она вернется! 

А вот это уже похоже на попытку утешить.

— Нет, не вернется. 

— Тогда тем более не вешай нос. Найдешь себе другое совпадение. 

Он и в самом деле пытается, но при этом так, чтобы выдать это за что-то другое. Пытается убедить, что все не так уж и плохо, что можно жить дальше и искать снова. И он знает, о чем говорит, даже слишком хорошо это знает.

— Уже нашел.

— Быстро, однако! Да ты превзошел самого меня! — рыцарь явно удивлен, даже скорее поражен. — Не начать ли мне тебе завидовать?

— Гизборн!!!

— Что — «Гизборн»?

Вот может сейчас сказать, попытаться хотя бы…

— Оно… уже было. Просто я как-то не замечал, то есть старался не замечать, то есть…

— Локсли, я порой тебе изумляюсь, но это не важно… Но если нашел, то… В таком случае эта развалюха в твоем полном распоряжении, я здесь больше не появлюсь. Располагайся.

Эти маневры подозрительно напоминают попытку улизнуть. Так и есть! Гизборн направился к своей лошади. Робин понял, что или сейчас, или будет поздно и навсегда.

Он бросился на Гая со спины, прыгнул сверху, как кот, и повалил его лицом вниз. Прижал руки и уткнулся лицом в волосы на затылке, как давно хотел.

— Мне этот сарай без тебя и даром не нужен. Вот черт! Я не знаю, как мужчины признаются в любви мужчинам! Я не знаю, как добиваются любви врагов, я не знаю, что мне сделать, чтобы ты ответил мне «Да»! 

Тело под ним замерло, как окаменев. Какое-то время Гизборн молчал, а потом тихо прошептал:

— Робин? Это… правда?

Что ответить ему? Как ответить? 

— Гай, если у меня есть хоть малый шанс, то… позволь мне им воспользоваться…

И снова молчание, только бешеное биение сердца где-то в глубине. И осторожное:

— Слезь с меня или шансов не будет…

— А если слезу, то будет?

Глухой ответ заставил сердце в груди замереть от радости и восторга:

— Как только, так и сразу.

— А... ты мне скажешь, как тебе?..

— Робин, давай сделаем проще... я на тебе покажу? 

И не успел Робин в знак согласия отпустить руки своего желанного врага, как тот в единый миг оказался на нем. Но вдруг вскочил на ноги и подал ему руку, а Робин ухватился за нее. И еще через миг они оба очутились в этом самом сарае. А еще через миг Гизборн просто повалил его на сено, прижав своим телом, наверное, из соображений, чтобы не вывернулся. Робин не возражал и выворачиваться ему теперь даже в голову не пришло. 

— Поверить не могу… — прошептал Гай, проводя рукой его по волосам, пока тот пытался нащупать пряжку рыцарского пояса, чтобы снять его вместе с оружием. Наконец это удалось. Вот теперь можно попытаться снять с Гая штаны, ну и с себя тоже. В попытках нащупать узел не своей шнуровки, не смог отказать себе в удовольствии погладить поверх ткани, почувствовав, как наливается плоть... Чужое желание тут же отразилось на собственном, и Робин судорожно дернул шнур на своих, освобождая налившееся естество, и оно вывалилось наружу. То же самое происходило с Гаем, который перестал наконец любоваться на Робина и приступил к делу. 

На миг пришла мысль, что тот может сейчас воспользоваться ситуацией… Гай ласкал его между ног и пару раз тронул пальцами отверстие, но толкать их внутрь не стал. Робин не то чтобы был против таких перспектив, скорее не совсем готов выдержать это на сухую… Но слова вырвались сами собой, и Робин мысленно упрекнул себя:  
— Не туда, ладно?.. — и спешно добавил — Пока!

И получил в ответ согласное урчание:

— Туда — это долго и потом, сейчас обойдемся другим…

Робин не смог удержаться, чтобы не вскрикнуть, когда Гай обхватил рукой его багровый от прилившей крови член и обвел большим пальцем головку. 

— Ах… какого... ты это раньше не предложил? Вот дурак! 

— Меня кто спрашивал? Откуда я знал, что тебе…

— Значит, я дурак!... надо было давно всех твоих баб разогнать к чертовой матери… Мой!

— Так это… Ну ты и собственник!

— Конечно! Я вообще… только не тяни, у меня яйца не железные…

— А у меня, думаешь, да?

Но буквально через миг что-либо думать Робин уже не мог, совершенно выпав на какое-то время из реальности. Вернее реальность ему заменили прикосновения горячего языка и губ там, где он даже не рассчитывал. 

***

Что это было, Гай так и не понял, но ему было все равно. Еще миг назад он заставил себя смириться и уйти, но сделать этого ему не дали. Робин не дал! Робин, черт бы его побрал, Локсли! И тем, что свалил его с ног в буквальном и переносном смысле. 

Гай сначала думал, что сходит с ума, потому что так быть просто не могло. А потом, он… даже не поверил, потому что боялся, что если поверит, то все это тут же и кончится, рассеется как туман. Он воспринял это как чудесный сон, в котором можно все, что запрещал себе наяву. 

Робин, кажется, испугался, но не так, чтобы очень, но он и вправду в этом так похож на девицу… Ну уж доставить-то наслаждение, не затронув чести, способов найдется мешок! А тут еще легче, поскольку на девственность, что сзади, можно и не покушаться вовсе, а просто заняться тем, что спереди. Вспомнить, за что было не раз заплачено золотом, и применить уже самому. Конечно, на шум может нагрянуть весь Снейтон, но это в реальности толпа набежит, а сейчас не явь, а сон! Так что вся лишняя тут орава стройными рядами идет к чертовой матери, Гаю было плевать на все. 

Он был занят тем, что пытался выяснить, что же Робину нравится больше — когда ласкают языком конец или яички? Так толком и не понял, поскольку тому, кажется, было без разницы, лишь бы не прекращалось, потому что когда Гай отстранился на миг, чтобы полюбоваться на распластавшееся перед ним совершенство, Робин тут же вцепился ему в волосы, как репей, и не собирался отпускать. 

Лаская губами и языком истекающую смазкой головку, то вбирая, то выпуская снова и снова, Гай чувствовал, как самому уже невтерпеж и нужно что-то срочно предпринять. И тут Робин схватил обеими руками голову Гая, и тот провел губами по стволу, пока не ткнулся носом в темную поросль в паху. Робин с глухим стоном, переходящим в рык, кончил и только спустя некоторое время его судорожно сжатые пальцы все-таки ослабили хватку и выпустили соломенные пряди любовника. 

Гай приходил в себя лежа рядом с неподвижным Робином и сам боялся пошевелиться. Постепенно сердце перестало колотиться о ребра, как сумасшедшее, дыхание потихоньку восстанавливалось, голова начинала проясняться… Ну не так, чтобы совсем проясняться, но тут случилось то, чего Гай не ожидал от себя никак. Не успел он даже осознать, что происходит, как провалился в самый настоящий сон и не почувствовал, как пальцы Робина переплелись с его пальцами, и не знал, как тот накрыл их обоих плащом и, блаженно вздохнув, тоже закрыл глаза. 

***

Назир смотрел, как улыбается во сне самый лучший для него человек на свете, видел, как Робин машинально сплел свои пальцы с пальцами обнимающей его руки врага, а тот притянул его к себе, будто защищая, и уткнулся лицом в его волосы. Сколько сарацин так смотрел, он не знал. А потом так же тихо и незаметно убрал кинжал от горла рыцаря и исчез, ведь Робин может проснуться в любую минуту. А если застанет его здесь, Назиру будет очень сложно, если практически невозможно, объяснить своему другу и вожаку, что у него уже нет никаких намерений причинять вред этому в высшей степени странному человеку — Гаю Гизборну. И что теперь и навсегда для Назира тот тоже входит в бесценный круг своих.


End file.
